


SURVIVE

by queenaly21



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Deductions, F/F, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenaly21/pseuds/queenaly21
Summary: Six characters. One main mastermind. The game is on.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. THE OUTBREAK

CHAPTER ONE: THE OUTBREAK

  
Fingers tapping against the keyboard.

The occasional noise made by the microphone, as a voice recorded certain melodies, saving it into the machine, then blending them altogether.

A pen, making some noises as it writes lyrics onto a piece of paper, then some occasional scratching as it erases some letters or words from the ideas.

Jeon Soyeon leans back, stretching her sore muscles as she sighs, her finger inching over to a single key in her keyboard, ready to play the melody and the song guide she had been fussing over since this morning—

Her finger stopped over the keys, hovering over as she heard a series of beeps, indicating that the keypad lock to her door is being opened, as she raised her brow and turned around, wondering who would be the unannounced visitor—

Soyeon widened her eyes and smiled as she saw the familiar eyes of the person going in, immediately recognizing the person despite her mouth covered by a face mask and a bonnet over her head, as she had some plastics of food on her hands.

“Unnie!” Soyeon called out happily, as she took the plastics of food from the girl, who chuckled and patted the girl’s head, then proceeded to sit on the couch, removing her disguise and setting it beside her, wiping away some sweat with a tissue that Soyeon gave her.

“I brought some food for the hard-working producer in my team, Captain. The lady in the receiving area said she hadn’t seen you even get out of this studio of yours since you arrived here this morning.” Miyeon Cho said, the famous artist under Xion Entertainment, also where Soyeon is working as a producer, in charge of producing new songs for Miyeon to sing.

The two had been working together since high school, with Miyeon always featured in Soyeon’s mixes, which also is the reason why the two of them are working under the same company.

Miyeon chuckled as she watched her best friend eat like a child, occasionally wiping the mess she had made with some of the tteokbokki sauce, laughing as Soyeon sometimes breathed heavily because of the spiciness.

“So…” Soyeon started, as Miyeon turned to look at her, chuckling that the girl already finished the meal, as she raised a brow, waiting for what the girl would say.

“My older sister’s back in town.” Soyeon said, as Miyeon was taken aback for a moment, but decided to chuckle, leaning back, relaxed.

“And so?” Miyeon asked, as Soyeon sighed, scratching her nape nervously, afraid to look at Miyeon’s reaction.

‘It’s just that… I don’t want to lose you as a friend, unnie. You’re my only friend, the one I always want to be with despite our schedules conflicting with each other. I don’t want you to suddenly become distant—”

“Wait… You know you won’t lose me, despite you being related to that jerk—no offense.” Miyeon said, realizing that Soyeon had called her with a very serious, which means it must be something serious.

“None taken, she’s a jerk and I also admit that.” Soyeon said, chuckling as she brushed some stray hair to her ear.

“So... What does she want?” Miyeon asked, as Soyeon chuckled awkwardly, looking at Miyeon.

“She wants to meet up with you, and say sorry for everything, I guess? I just added the last part, she just said she wanted to meet you through text— “

“So, you haven’t met her at all? Gosh, that jerk— “

Their chattering was interrupted by a loud crash outside the studio, as Soyeon raised a brow, wondering if there was something happening outside. Her feet took her close towards the door, her hands inching above the handle to open it and look at the events unfolding outside—

She staggered back as some unknown, reddish liquid sprayed onto her glass door from the outside, to which she was sure it was blood, as she moved back, her eyes widening. She then moved closer to her computer, pulling up the secret program she installed in her laptop that lets her access the CCTV feeds outside her studio, and the whole floor, as Miyeon widened her eyes.

‘’Why the hell do you have that?” Miyeon asked, as she watched her best friend frantically tap into her keyboard, eyes burning with determination.

“I installed this… so I could see who comes to my office whenever I bring… guests around or if I see my supervisor suddenly comes in when I’m supposed to work… there—oh my God…” Soyeon uttered, as she saw the events unfolding outside, Miyeon also widening her eyes and putting a hand over her mouth.

Everything from the receiving deck near the elevator to the studios near Soyeon’s own studio was in chaos, blood and gore everywhere, as they saw few strange people loitering in the halls, groaning and gnashing their teeth, their eyes soulless and dead, blood splattered in their clothes as they all had something in common: the wounds in their body, that seem to come from bites, teeth marks from a human present.

“What the hell is all this? Don’t tell me, this is another prank from another reality show I’m supposed to be in that I don’t know about?” Miyeon asked, as Soyeon keyed in something else, the video shown on the screen slowly reversing, until Soyeon stopped at the moments after Miyeon went inside her studio.

A few minutes after Miyeon went in, a man who was twitching and groaning came out of the elevator, walking out of the elevator and suddenly collapsing in front of the receiving desk, the lady at the desk frantically moving closer to the man and calling for help.

Soyeon widened her eyes as she saw the man pull the lady closer and close his mouth around her neck, biting like a rabid animal, the lady screaming and thrashing, trying to fight against the man’s bite, the other people backing away, fear evident in their faces as the lady slowly stopped thrashing and screaming, collapsing down the ground as the man stood and ran towards the other people, doing the same, but Soyeon’s attention was on the lady, who was on the ground.

The lady suddenly twitched after a few seconds, her limbs suddenly shooting up and moving at a weird fashion, her bones cracking as her body struggled to stand up, her eyes opening as she snarled, groaning and gnashing her teeth, Soyeon pausing the video and staring at the image.

The lady’s eyes were white, with some slight blood over them, the bite wound on her neck still letting out blood, but the lady didn’t feel it anymore.

It was as if the lady was now a cold, dead corpse, controlled by something inside her body, controlling her.

Turning her into a rabid creature, her eyes lusting for human flesh, stopping at nothing to get blood.

“We… We have to go.” Soyeon said, finally uttering a word after a long silence, as Miyeon nodded.

“But… But how? There are those people outside, and we can’t go out without any weapon.” Miyeon said, as Soyeon nodded, trying to keep a still mind as she thought of a way out—

Her eyes drifted to a possible way out as she nodded and got up from her seat, going towards the wall of her studio and felt something using her fingers, then proceeded to rip apar the plastered wall, revealing a shut window, which Soyeon opened with ease as she stepped closer to the sill.

“How…” Miyeon asked, as Soyeon smiled at her.

“I oversaw the renovations of this studio, as it was tailored to my liking, as part of me giving you your hit debut song, so I know the dimensions of this room. Now, let’s go, before they find out we are here—”

The loud crash was now nearer their studio, as Soyeon widened her eyes, realizing what was happening as she changed the CCTV feed into the hallway.

“The zombies… they’re destroying all the doors in the studio, as if they’re checking for people inside the rooms one by one.” Soyeon said, as she brought out some rubber shoes she had stowed away in a cabinet, making Miyeon wear those as she wore some heels.

“What… What would we do?” Miyeon asked, as she followed Soyeon, who moved closer to the window.

“We’d climb down.” Soyeon said, as she used a chair to climb up the window, moving herself outside as she started to climb down.

“What?! But we are in the fifth floor, Jeon Soyeon!” Miyeon said, as she gritted her teeth, breathing heavily—

She swung over to the edge, closely following Soyeon’s movements, and started to climb down the building

Freaking five floors, Miyeon thought, as she tried hard not to freak out, her hands shaking as she grabbed onto the ledge of each floor, slowly lowering herself down, repeating the steps over and over again as she had her breathe hitched over her throat, holding her breathe as she wished it all to be over—

Her feet touched the ground as her hands shook even more, cold sweats running down onto her nape, her legs turning to jelly as she almost fell down, if not for Soyeon who caught her before she went down.

“I forgot you were afraid of heights… I’m sorry, Unnie—”

‘No, it’s alright. It was the only way we could get out of the building—”

The two heard a faint crash from the fifth floor, signifying that the undead had already reached and destroyed their studio, as Soyeon sighed in relief, for they had climbed down just in time. Soyeon looked up and saw the lady in the receiving area, looking down from the window, her eyes already bloodshot and the wound on her neck had already stopped bleeding. The lady snarled at the two of them and leaned forward, causing her to fall down as Soyeon dragged Miyeon away, the lady falling down to the ground, her bones broken, leaving her unable to stand up as she snarled at them from the ground, trying to move closer.

“Let’s go, unnie. My apartment is close here, and we can go there for a night to learn what’s happening.” Soyeon said, as she smiled, Miyeon raising her brows.

“Aren’t… Aren’t you scared, Soyeon—”

Soyeon held Miyeon’s hand and ran, Miyeon staring at her best friend’s hands as she ran, her tears falling.

Soyeon’s hand was shaking and cold, a thing Miyeon knew that always happened whenever the girl was scared.

As they ran away, Miyeon forced herself to be braver.

“How’s our beautiful chief?” a boy’s voice said, barging inside the doctor’s waiting room with a smile.

Something Yuqi Song knew that there was something in return, something behind her colleague’s cheery greeting to her, early in the morning.

“What is it, Song Chan?” Yuqi said, as Chan smiled at her.

“I have a favor to ask of you, Yuqi noona.” Chan said, as he then took out an ID with a lace and placed it onto the girl’s desk, Yuqi taking the ID with a skeptic face, widening her eyes as she saw the words ‘ZEUS TECHNOLOGICAL FAIR’ written on it, with a blank for the name, as Chan brought out a marker, intending to write the girl’s name on it.

“Whoa. What the hell is this? Isn’t this the event where you’re supposed to go to, with Doctor Avery, so you could go and see if there are tech things we could use for the hospital?” Yuqi asked, as Chan nodded.

“So why are you approaching me?” Yuqi asked, as Chan chuckled.

“Avery sunbaenim suddenly backed out, saying she had someone who would be vacationing here, a friend who she had known for a long time in the States, and I didn’t want to go there alone, and I don’t have that many friends here—”

“Alright, Chan,” Yuqi interrupted, as Chan smiled, hoping to get Yuqi’s approval, to which the girl laughed, “Yes, I’m going to go to that event with you, but you’re treating me some food after, alright?” Yuqi said, as the boy enthusiastically nodded, smiling as

Yuqi wrote her own name to the ID, then proceeding to wear it, as the two made their way to the convention center, as the technological fair had already started.

The two rode a taxi, as Yuqi asked the driver to turn the radio’s volume up a little, listening to the news.

[“…and some hospitals had recorded a new disease which they named the ‘Phantom Virus’ or X-75, as some doctors would say. There are still no recorded deaths, but people are advised to stay at their homes while the doctors are able to find a vaccine for the aforementioned virus— “]

“And why did no one mention this to us?” Yuqi said, as Chan shrugged, fiddling with his ID.

“Maybe because no patients infected with whatever that is had been brought to our hospital, noona? Or else, we would be busy with the press also breathing down on our necks, seeking for answers.” Chan said, as Yuqi chuckled, nodding at the boy.

“It’s like that game, Plague, all over again.” Chan said, as Yuqi turned to her.

“You play that game?” Yuqi said, as Chan chuckled, turning on his phone and showing the girl the aforementioned app, to which Yuqi chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“We’re here, ladies and gentlemen.” The driver said, as Yuqi proceeded to pay the fair and alighted from the car, Chan following her closely as the doctor moved closer to the entrance, showing her ID card to the security personnel in the door, the man opening the door as Yuqi and Chan went inside the convention center, the girl widening her eyes at the sheer amount of technology that was present in the room.

“So… how does this work?” Yuqi asked the boy, who smiled and brought out his phone.

“We choose one to two devices, and the hospital would be the one to choose between those two to endorse to the patients.” Chan explained, as Yuqi nodded, walking towards the different devices, examining each one and listening to the makers who explained the uses of each.

“You choose one, Channie, and I’ll choose the other.” Yuqi said, as Chan nodded, smiling as he showed the girl a picture of another device he had already chosen.

“It’s a monitoring system, where the doctors could easily access the patient’s vital information within the last 24 hours, or up to a week, at most, and keep a record for future use.” Chan said, as Yuqi nodded and let her eyes gaze upon the different gadgets, wondering if there was something that would catch her attention—

Yuqi raised her brows as she saw a crowd gathering near the stage, near the other exit of the convention center, as she found her feet taking her closer to the gathering, her curiousness taking the better of her as she tried to take a look at the scene.

Some doctors from another hospital were sitting down on the cold, tiled floor, tending to a man whose hand looked like it was bitten by a rabid animal. Yuqi went forward to also help but a woman took her forearm, preventing her from going even closer to the scene.

“I’m sure they already have the man under control, doctor.” The woman said, as Yuqi raised her brow, scoffing at the woman.

“Just because I am a woman, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t help someone who is injured, mister—”

Yuqi heard a man’s distressed scream and spun towards the scene, widening her eyes as she watched the bloodied man straddle the doctor who was tending on him and proceeded to bite his forearm, his eyes white and bloodshot, and Yuqi was sure that at first glance, the man is already dead.

“Noona… that looks like something that came out of a zombie flick.” Chan said, catching up to her, as Yuqi pursed her lips, unsure of what to do—

The bloodied man released the doctor from his bite and proceeded to run blindly towards one direction, thrashing and gnashing his teeth, as he dove in and pulled Yuqi with a deadly grip, sending her toppling down to the ground. Instinct took over as Yuqi used her bag and tried to push the rabid man off of her, but he was strong—

A gunshot rang out and blood splattered onto Yuqi, her clothes and some of her skin splattered with blood, as she wiped them off with her sleeve and widened her eyes, as the rabid man laid dead beside her, a gunshot wound present on his forehead.

The woman from earlier helped her up, his right hand gripping the same gun, as Yuqi widened her eyes at her, horrified.

“You… You killed him!” Yuqi exclaimed, as the woman sighed and tossed the gun towards Chan, who frighteningly caught it and gripped it, nodding to the stranger. The woman then carried Yuqi, who widened her eyes and refused, as the woman sighed.

“We have to go, if you still want to live.” The woman said, getting the gun from Chan and firing behind Yuqi, successfully killing another one of those rabid people.

“Noona… let’s go.” Chan said, as he grabbed Yuqi’s hand, dragging her and ran, following the woman outside the convention center, and found pillars of smoke billowing from exploded cars, the highway littered by the same rabid people as from what they had encountered earlier.

They followed the woman into a parking lot, the woman opening one of the cars and getting in, Chan letting the still dazed doctor inside the backseat while he sat in front, as Yuqi breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down as the woman grabbed a water bottle and gave it to the doctor, who quickly opened and drank it, the woman turning on the engine and driving away from the convention center.

“Do you… Do you think that’s all because of the virus that we heard earlier in the radio, noona?” Chan said, as Yuqi nodded, finally managing to calm herself down as she took off the white coat smeared with the blood and threw it out the window, tying her hair up as she grabbed some wipes from her bag and began to clean herself, the woman giving her an unopened pack, with a shirt inside, to which she quickly changed into.

“Who are you, and why did you help us?” Yuqi asked, as the woman looked at her from the mirror, and proceeded to politely smile.

“My name is Jeon Minnie, but my real name is Minnie Nicha Yontararak, a technological engineer and the primary producer and organizer of the event where you are earlier. And I know you, because I’ve heard that you are famous around this parts, Doctor Yuqi Song, am I correct?” Minnie said, as Yuqi nodded.

“But why did you help us, noona?” Chan asked, as Minnie chuckled, smiling.

“Because I think you hold the answer to whatever this is that’s happening here, Yuqi-ssi, Chan-ssi.” Minnie said, as Yuqi tilted her head, confused.

“What do you mean?” Yuqi asked, as Minnie sighed, putting her gun onto the dash board, stopping in the middle of the road, shutting out all her windows.

“You tell me, Yuqi. You’re the one working inside that company who must have started this in the first place.” Minnie said, as Yuqi widened her eyes in disbelief.

“What do you mean? Chan and I don’t work under a company or anything—”

“So, you didn’t know that Song Medical University is under Zeus Corporations?” Minnie said, as Yuqi widened her eyes.

“What...?”

“Zeus Companies, the same one who sponsored our technological event, and also the same one who owns Athena Laboratories, where it was reported the virus came from.” Minnie explained, as Chan widened his eyes.

“It’s… It’s like...” Chan trailed off, as Yuqi and Minnie turned and looked at him, seeking for answers.

“Like what, Chan?” Yuqi asked, as Chan looked at the both of them, fear flashing in his eyes for a moment.

“The reason why they made us go to this technological fair out of nowhere, and why we haven’t been taking in any cases for that new virus, when we are a big hospital, and we should be the first ones receiving those cases. Or… Or why some patients had been isolated out of nowhere, even without our permission, noona.” Chan said, as Yuqi tilted her head, confused.

“So, all of this was planned, and that was why I was brought here in such a hurry,” Minnie said, as she chuckled, shaking her head, “And why I was only given a one-way ticket.”

Yuqi was about to speak when a rabid man suddenly banged his head onto the car’s window, baring his teeth, snarling as Minnie drove away, anger coursing through her.

“Someone’s behind all this,” Minnie said, as her eyes burned with anger, “And I’ll definitely kill them for doing this.” She finished, as her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“But… But we have to survive, first.” Yuqi said, as they drove blindly in one direction, unsure of where to go.

“I think I know a place.” Minnie said, turning the wheel around, driving towards a place she knew the most.

Towards safety, and towards home.

The sun hit her body, warming her up as she wore only a two-piece swimsuit, sunbathing while listening to music she liked the most.

For a college student whose schedule is usually jam-packed with assignments, classes and different activities, this was Yeh Shuhua’s way of relaxing, as it was the last day of her summer holiday, and her classes would resume tomorrow, which usually meant another wave of sleepless nights and cups on cups of coffee so she could stay awake.

As she laid down on the blanket she laid out onto the sand, wearing her favorite sunglasses to ward of the sunlight, she felt relaxed for the first time in years, having worn her swimsuit again after being stuck only wearing baggy sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, even if it was her last day.

Oh, how she wished that she wouldn’t have to go to school again tomorrow, having to deal with the complications of psychology, dealing with other’s problems when she had her own—

“Ugh… why am I even thinking like that?” Shuhua muttered to herself, as she chuckled, getting up and deciding to go home, getting a spare shirt from her bag and putting it on, as she tidied herself from the sand and wore her flipflops, then proceeded to walk home—

A scream came from the beach as she turned towards the direction of the voice, her feet taking her towards the scene.

“Hey… Shuhua?” a voice said, as Shuhua’s eyes lit up, seeing a familiar face, as she stopped from approaching the scene and decided to move closer to the familiar man.

“Song Jin Oppa!” Shuhua cheerily said, as she hugged the man who chuckled and ruffled her hair, to which she whined at.

Shuhua became friends with Yoon Song Jin, a senior in college who was a year ahead of her. He was around for two years, until he went to Japan to continue his studies there, and continued to work there.

It was the first time Shuhua saw her after two years, and she is glad to see him.

“I thought you were based in Japan now?” Shuhua asked, as Song Jin nodded, smiling.

“I am, but I’m in vacation now. What about you?” Song Jin asked, as Shuhua chuckled, shaking her head.

“Still at college, but today’s the last day of my three-day vacation, a break from school. Tomorrow I have to get back to all the stress again.” The girl whined, as Song Jin chuckled.

“Well… What do you say we have dinner tonight? My treat, since I’ve just been back from Japan. We could also invite your best friend and her girlfriend!... What’s her name again?” Song Jin asked, scratching his head.

“Ah, Miyeon unnie? We don’t talk much these days, since she became an artist—a singer, in particular. Oh, and she already broke up with Minnie unnie, a year ago, before she debuted.” Shuhua said, as Song Jin nodded, patting her head.

“Then the maknae of our friends must be very lonely! Let’s go, and eat delicious foods—”

It was the scream again, and this time it was nearer, and Shuhua didn’t fail to notice the gathering crowd just a few feet away from them, as she tugged onto the sleeve of Song Jin’s sweater like a child, pointing towards the direction of the commotion, as the man nodded and moved closer, the two of them moving closer towards the crowd carefully.

Shuhua tiptoed up, trying to see what the people had gathered in, and wish she didn’t, as she widened her eyes, slowly backing away, her hands grabbing a fistful of Song Jin’s sweater and forcing him to go, as the man immediately noticed her alarmed expression.

“Oppa… There’s blood… blood everywhere…” Shuhua said, as her mind went blank, her senses shutting down, her ears ringing, unable to hear Song Jin shouting her name multiple times—

That was when the chaos struck.

Song Jin widened his eyes as he saw the gathering crowd slowly disperse, the people running away in different directions, seemingly avoiding what was arriving upon them. Song Jin saw that some of the people were bloodied, snarling and gnashing their teeth like wild animals, running faster as if chasing other people. He froze on his spot, as he didn’t know what to do, Shuhua still gripping his sweater like a lost child, her other hand covering her ears, as Song Jin gritted his teeth, forcing to get control his body once again—

He proceeded to carry Shuhua who was still dazed, as he put her arms around his neck, wiping her tears.

“Hold tight, Shuhua-yah, alright? We’re going to run, so don’t look. Just close your eyes, alright?” Song Jin said, smiling as he saw a faint nod from the girl—

Before the furious and rabid mob reached them, he started to run, as fast as he could, towards possible safety.

He jumped over the people who had fallen down, asking for help, not daring to look back as he knew it would slow him down. He gritted his teeth, forcing to run even faster, as he knew that he was Shuhua’s only lifeline, he was the only one who could keep the girl nuzzled onto his neck safe, like he always did—

A hand dragged his foot, causing him to fall down, tossing Shuhua forward who seemed to break from her trance as she stared at him, horrified, as the girl stood up and went forward, trying to help him—

“RUN!” Song Jin shouted, as he kicked away the hand that pulled him, but more came dragging him, as he furiously kicked away, but as he watched the girl run away towards safety, he slowly relaxed, slowly surrendering to imminent death, as he let the rabid people slowly enclose their mouths around his flesh—

A sharp crack rang out, and again and again, with one gunshot filling the air, as the rabid people who were clawing onto him was slowly disappearing, Song Jin opening his eyes to see the woman he wanted to protect, with a woman who held a baseball bat on her right hand and a gun on her left, a strict expression on her face.

“Get up, this woman did not call me to save you for you to lay around here like you’re dead.” The woman said, as she helped Song Jin up, who immediately took off his bloodied sweater and threw it away, leaving him only with a shirt on, as he wiped away some of the blood on his face with a cloth he found lying in the beach.

He then moved closer to Shuhua who immediately hugged him, as Song Jin chuckled and hugged her back, patting her back as he occasionally wiped some of the tears that fell on her face.

“What are you chuckling for, Song Jin Oppa? You almost died! If I didn’t see that man inside the store at the end of the beach, you might have turned into one of those things!” Shuhua scolded, as Song Jin chuckled and nodded, patting her head.

“Thank you for saving me, Shu.” Song Jin said, bringing back a nickname he always called her back then.

“Can you fire one of these?” The woman who saved them asked, as she tossed a submachine gun to Song Jin who nodded, holding the gun with his right hand while Shuhua clung onto his left, holding his hand tightly.

“Fire onto the people who would attack us while I find a car that would take us away from here. I hope you have some place in mind when we get a car, as we cannot stay out when the night comes.” The woman said as Song Jin nodded and complied with the order, firing onto the rabid people they came in contact with while the man they were with tried to find a suitable car for the three of them.

He finally found one as she punched into the window of the car, Song Jin widening his eyes at the method, as he proceeded to play defense while the woman started the car, the three of them going inside and speeding away from the beach.

Shuhua fell asleep on the way, but Song Jin is wide awake, staring at the road, trying to think of where they would go.

But first, he wanted to ask this woman a question, one that had been bugging him since earlier.

“You’re not really some regular citizen who Shuhua found to be loitering around, huh?” Song Jin asked as the woman let out a chuckle, then proceeded to remove the zipper of the jacket she had been wearing since earlier—revealing just what Song Jin had expected her to be wearing, prison clothes.

“How did you know I am not a regular citizen of this city, huh, Song Jin-ssi? I heard the girl utter your name earlier, don’t worry, I’m not stalking you or anything.” The woman said, as Song Jin chuckled.

“I haven’t seen you since you were transported back here in Seoul, since I’m the one who imprisoned you, Seo Soojin?” Song Jin said, as he pointed the submachine gun onto Soojin, who only chuckled.

“Ah, I forgot your face, since I always forget about the faces of scum, most especially faces of traitors, like you. I shouldn’t have saved you earlier.” Soojin said, as she barely flinched under gunpoint, her eyes staring at the road.

“The last time I checked, you were imprisoned inside one of the strictest prison facilities in Seoul. How did you even escape, huh?” Song Jin asked, as Soojin chuckled.

“Relax, Mr. Special Agent. I’m on your side now, don’t worry. We may have some bad blood, but maybe sticking together would give us a chance to survive whatever this is that is happening.” Soojin said, as Song Jin gritted his teeth.

“What makes you think that I would trust you, huh?” Song Jin asked, as Soojin chuckled.

“You would, Mister Special Agent, because I don’t even remember who I am.” Soojin said, as Song Jin raised a brow, confused.

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Song Jin asked, as Soojin only chuckled.

“That’s a story for another time, Song Jin. Anyways, your girlfriend would be mad at you if you suddenly kill your savior, right?” Soojin said, as Song Jin sighed, releasing her from gunpoint.

“That’s more like it… So, do you have a place to go to?” Soojin asked, as Song Jin proceeded to think of a place—

Shuhua’s phone suddenly rang as Song Jin picked it up, opening the notification which turned out to be a text message from someone he knew as well.

**[From Miyeon Unnie: Are you alright? If you’re still alive, please be alive, go to this address in the link, me and Soyeon are staying here in her apartment for the night. Please be safe, Shuhua, okay?]**

“We have a place to go to for the night, Soojin.” Song Jin said, as he typed in a reply and sent it.

**[To Miyeon Unnie: This is Song Jin, I’m with Shuhua right now. We’re on our way there, don’t worry.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	2. THE REFUGE

** CHAPTER 2: THE REFUGE **

“Barricade the entrance, Unnie. We have to lock ourselves in this room for this night, before we decide what to do tomorrow.” Soyeon said as Miyeon nodded, the two of them immediately reaching Soyeon’s apartment after their escape from their agency earlier.

The two did their best to block the windows, completely blocking off the back door, and securely locking the front door, their only chance of escape. They also gathered all the tools they could use for survival, and also rounded up all the remaining food in Soyeon’s pantry, which would lead them to survive for another week or so, which meant they had a lot of food left.

It was in the middle of their fussing that Miyeon’s phone suddenly rang loudly, as she rushed to fish it out of its whereabouts and looked at the sudden notification, to which her eyes lit up as she read its contents.

“What is it, unnie?” Soyeon asked, as Miyeon smiled at her, showing her the text.

**[From Maknae Shushu: This is Song Jin, I’m with Shuhua right now. We’re on our way there, don’t worry.]**

“Ah, they’re coming here? Then we have to prepare for their arrival. And—shit!” Soyeon suddenly exclaimed, grabbing her phone and checking its notifications.

“What is it?” Miyeon asked, as Soyeon sighed, ruffling her hair out of frustration.

“I forgot about my sister. What if she’s already gone—” Soyeon couldn’t continue her sentence as she burst into tears, her voice cracking at the end as she felt her tears fall, Miyeon immediately rushing in and hugging her.

“Yah, I’m sure she’s alright. She’s a strong woman, Soyeon. She’ll survive, it’s those undead people that should worry about her, you know.” Miyeon said, as Soyeon nodded, the older wiping away her tears.

“You know, maybe she’s already on his way here, and you’ll be with her soon, love.” Miyeon said as Soyeon smiled, nodding at that.

A car’s engine stopping in front of her apartment and she got up quickly, almost knocking out the older as she moved closer to the door, putting her ear over the door and listening for anything, then proceeded to call out.

“Hello? Who is this?” Soyeon called out, as she heard no answer—

“Soyeon? It’s your unnie, Minnie.” A voice said, and all the worries left her chest as she frantically opened the door, and saw her older sister at her front door, immediately hugging her as she laughed, forcing her to go inside as two other people went inside, Miyeon immediately going near the door and putting back the barricade, as Soyeon released her sister from the hug and looked at the two people, raising her brow—

“Yuqi?” Soyeon asked, as Yuqi’s eyes lit up, recognizing the woman as her junior of one year in high school, a reliable friend she always hung out with whenever she was lonely, or whenever Miyeon would go into these auditions.

Speaking of, her best friend looked very awkward, staring at her ex-lover.

“Long time no see, Miyeon-ssi.” Minnie said, and her formality made Soyeon laugh, but she held it in, as she decided to intervene before things got even worse.

“Alright, alright. Save all your catching up for later, we have to think of a way to get supplies if we want to survive this week.” Soyeon said, as Minnie widened his eyes, scanning the food and other supplies that were laid down onto the counter, and turned to his sister.

“Aren’t these enough? We could probably survive in the next week if we ration these carefully among ourselves.” Minnie said, as Soyeon pursed her lips, thinking of what to say—

“Song Jin Oppa and Shuhua are on their way here, as we speak, so we really need to have some more supplies, just to be sure, Minnie-ssi.” Miyeon said, as Minnie raised his brow, confused.

“I’m sorry, but isn’t that girl someone you kept back in high school just so you could say that you’re friendly? Hell, if my sister didn’t include you in her mixtapes that became famous, you wouldn’t even talk to her at all! You just see people as things you can benefit from—”

“Unnie, stop.” Soyeon said, with a stern voice, as she glared at her, who immediately quieted down.

“I also approved of Shuhua and Song Jin Oppa coming here, Minnie unnie. We should at least help them, right? Now, will you two please set aside all your bad blood and your pasts for the meantime and actually help me formulate a plan that would help us all survive?” Soyeon said with a calm tone, but it was clear that authority rang in her tone, as Minnie and Miyeon nodded.

“So… What would you like us to do, Soyeon-ssi?” a boy said, which Yuqi introduced to be Song Chan, a colleague at work, as Soyeon nodded at him, acknowledging his question.

“There is a convenience store near from here, and I’m sure with the events that is happening, the owner wouldn’t mind letting us have a thing or two, assuming that he’s still alive, that is.” Soyeon said, as Minnie chuckled.

“Great, I’ve always wanted to rob a convenience store.” Minnie said sarcastically, which earned a pinch on her ear from her sister, who glared at her even more, making Miyeon chuckle a little.

“We should do this tomorrow, when Song Jin Oppa and Shuhua are already here to help us, since a few more hands could surely help a lot. But for now, we should cook dinner for ourselves and prepare to retire for the night, while waiting for those two to arrive.” Soyeon said, as the others nodded, agreeing to the laid-out plan.

Miyeon immediately volunteered to cook a simple meal, while Chan and Minnie went upstairs to grab some spare blankets and some mattresses for the guys to sleep in the first floor, while they had the girls sleep in the second floor, in one big room which was Soyeon’s bedroom.

“I was scheduled to meet Seungyeon Oppa today. You know, my big brother. What if he’s already gone?” Yuqi said, breaking the silence between the two of them, as they fixed the sleeping spaces in the room, stripping the bed and preferably laying out mattresses onto the floor, putting up a space for the four of them to sleep in together.

“I was also worried for Minnie unnie, but I’m more worried with how he would act around Miyeon unnie, since they broke up in bad terms.” Soyeon said, Yuqi sighing.

“Why?” Soyeon asked, as Yuqi smiled at her.

“Miyeon had always been coming off a little… A little bitchy for me, Soyeon, no offense.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon nodded, sitting down onto the bed to listen to the girl.

“Why do you think of that?” Soyeon asked, as Yuqi patted the girl’s head.

“It’s what Minnie said earlier to her, Soyeon. And now… I am thinking that she befriended you just to get close to your sister.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon widened her eyes, nodding at that.

“Ah, but that’s impossible, Yuqi. Minnie unnie and I didn’t even talk that much back then, and some didn’t even know that we were siblings, except when she annoys me and stuff.” Soyeon said, as Yuqi sighed.

“I know she’s your friend, Soyeon, but it doesn’t kill you to be careful at times.” Yuqi cautioned, Soyeon nodding at that as they chuckled at each other and continued what they were doing.

The two soon went down to see Chan and Minnie laying down guns on the floor, as Soyeon saw that Song Jin and Shuhua had already arrived, Soyeon noticing that Song Jin was watching another woman who also brought guns inside the house with her, then sealing the front door.

“Soyeon unnie!” Shuhua said, as the college girl rushed and hugged the girl, Soyeon hugging back and chuckling at the girl’s behavior, while nodding at Song Jin.

“Song Jin Oppa! Who is this with you?” Yuqi asked, as the stranger smiled at them and waved, nudging Song Jin to introduce her.

“Ah, this is Seo Soojin. she saved us both, and helped us go here, so she’s a friend of mine.” Song Jin said, Soojin nodding and smiling, as Soyeon and the others bowed at her.

“Dinner’s ready, guys.” Miyeon said, getting out of the kitchen, waving at Song Jin and Soojin as she hugged Shuhua, who clung to her, as Soyeon sat next to them, preventing her older sister from sitting next to Miyeon so they would both be comfortable.

They had a lot of catching up as they ate their dinner, as they threw in various stories on how they escaped the chaos earlier, with Yuqi nodding in awe at how Soyeon and Miyeon escaped by climbing down, with Chan also telling about how he was scared when Minnie talked about them being the answer to the pandemic.

But soon the fun and talking ended, as Soyeon opened up a topic that they all needed to hear.

“So… how would we survive this pandemic?” Soyeon said, as the people silenced, either trying to think of an idea or having nothing at all.

“The newcomers… we were planning to raid a convenience store tomorrow to add our supplies for this week, but I know that we are not safe here, because we don’t have the necessary supplies or weapons that can withstand a sudden attack from those undead people, and if we don’t have a concrete plan soon, then we would all die.” Soyeon said, as the people nodded, now trying to think of a way or a suitable plan.

“Should we find a suitable place, first? Some place that we could fortify, and also take in survivors, try to start anew in the middle of this hell.” Soojin brought up, as the others looked at him, Soyeon nodding at the idea.

“Then you, Soyeon-ssi, you can lead us into that. We’ll follow your orders.” Soojin said, as the others nodded and agreed, Soyeon widening her eyes in shock.

“What? Why me? I mean, Song Jin Oppa could take charge—”

“I’m just a police officer who takes orders, Soyeon. Plus, the others tell me that you always took charge, and even helped Miyeon overcome her fear of heights and survive that place you were in earlier, right?” Song Jin said, as the others nodded, even Miyeon who nodded at her, encouraging her.

“We’ll help you, Soyeon. Don’t worry.” Minnie said, as Soyeon nodded at that.

“Well… We should continue that raid tomorrow, then formulate a plan on where we should go for safety.” Soyeon said, as Miyeon and Yuqi cleared the dishes from the table, letting Soyeon and the others formulate a plan for the raid tomorrow.

“So, let me clarify this. No, you will not go with us, Shuhua-yah. After you freaked out with the blood earlier, it’s not safe.” Song Jin said, as Shuhua sighed and just nodded.

“Then who would go? Another girl should also go, so we could get our needs covered.” Soyeon said, as the boys only sighed, contemplating on who should go—

“I’ll go.” Miyeon said, as she sat down next to Minnie who suddenly stiffened, Soyeon fighting the urge to laugh as she cleared her throat.

“Okay, Miss Actress. Don’t blame me if you get splattered by blood and cry, alright?” Minnie said, as Miyeon scoffed at that.

“First of all, I’m not an actress, Minnie-ssi. I’m a singer. And I also know how to fire a gun, I was trained to do so, and Soyeon was also trained by our agency for self defense, but I could also punch you if you are being an ass during our raid.” Miyeon said, as the others laughed, Minnie turning red with embarrassment.

“So, Soojin, Minnie unnie and Miyeon unnie will go out tomorrow. You guys will go to the nearest convenience store and grab everything we need, alright? Just everything we need. I will throw away anything foolish that you guys bring back here.” Soyeon said as the three nodded, Soojin giving the two some guns and some melee weapons.

“Well… Let’s retire for the night, then.” Soyeon said, as she and the girls proceeded to go to their rooms, while the people who volunteered to give the room to the women stayed on the first floor, laying out blankets for them to use.

“I’ll keep watch for the night, since you are going out tomorrow, sleep.” Song Jin said, as he sat on a chair next to the sealed door, Chan already falling asleep while Minnie also was falling into deep slumber.

Soojin stared at the ceiling, weirdly silent as Song Jin silently observed her, raising his brow confused as Soojin snorted and laughed, proceeding to sit up and look at him.

“I can feel your stares on me, mister special agent. If you’re acting like a boy who has a crush on me, then you should have volunteered to go instead of that girl, since you’re like a girl.” Soojin said, as Song Jin gritted his teeth, visibly angry as he stared at Soojin.

“How did I become like a girl, huh?” Song Jin said, as Soojin only laughed.

“You waited for your death earlier, right? Or more like, a princess waiting for her savior, someone to save her from the ruthless dragon. If not for me, that Shuhua would die easily, because you are her lifeline, after all.” Soojin said, as Song Jin gritted his teeth.

“You tell me. She’s going to die easily because you have your eyes on her, don’t you? You’re planning to kill her like what you did with those girls back when you thought I was still on your side.” Song Jin, as Soojin raised her brows, and Song Jin could see the confusion in her eyes.

“What… What did I do…?” Soojin said, genuinely confused, as Song Jin just chuckled at that.

“Well… It’s for you to suffer in, Miss Murderer.” Song Jin said, as Soojin widened her eyes, pursing his lips, horrified at herself.

“Sleep, Soojin. You still have a lot to do tomorrow.” Song Jin said as Soojin nodded like a child, laying down and Song Jin could see her shoulders shake, signifying that she was crying silently, the policeman raising a brow, but decided to be silent about it, as he sat silently in one corner of the room, occasionally hearing some of the undead gnashing their teeth outside or groaning, passing the apartment, the crickets filling the night with subtle noise, enough to keep the policeman awake.

He wondered about the criminal peacefully sleeping just meters away from him, on why the woman was acting like that, as if she forgot all her memories, all her crimes, erased.

How did the woman even escape prison in the first place?

“You seem so deep in thought, Oppa.” A voice said, breaking his train of thoughts as he looked up and saw Soyeon, rubbing her eyes as she smiled at him, then proceeded to put a warm blanket over her sister, Minnie snuggling in as Song Jin smiled at the scene.

“Why are you still awake?” Soyeon asked, as Song Jin smiled, pointing at his gun.

“Standing guard, just in case some undead decides to barge in your beautiful apartment.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon laughed at that, sitting next to her sleeping sister.

“I should be the one asking you that, Soyeon. Why are you still awake?” Song Jin asked, as Soyeon chuckled, rubbing her eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep at all… still slightly surprised at the events that happened earlier.” Soyeon said, as Song Jin nodded.

“A minute earlier I was busy recording mixes for Miyeon unnie’s new single or her future songs, and the next minute we were climbing down five floors, trying to escape the building. I’m… I’m just surprised that I’m still alive, cause I’m not really someone who would survive that far—”

“And yet you did, Soyeon. That’s all that matters, right? You also helped Miyeon survive, even though she’s afraid of heights, right? You being brave for her and for yourself is the reason why you two are still alive now.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon pursed her lips.

“We may be alive because of my decision today, but what if Miyeon unnie and the others get in danger tomorrow? Minnie unnie doesn’t want me to go out tomorrow, even if I wanted to.” Soyeon said, as Song Jin chuckled and shook his head.

“Then you have to trust your sister that the three of them will come back here safely. Your sister is a strong woman, I’m sure she’ll do fine and be able to protect everyone, even if it’s her ex.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon nodded.

“And you, Miss Leader, you should go to sleep. I’m sure planning all that tired you up, and the climb you did earlier. I still remember that you aren’t that good in sports, so rest up.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon scoffed.

“What? Are you mocking my endurance and my willpower in sports, Oppa?” Soyeon said, as Song Jin chuckled at that, patting her head.

“Why, what do you prefer? Running a hundred kilometers, or recording beats for ten songs?” Song Jin said, as Soyeon pouted.

“…recording beats. But I am also a good runner, don’t you know?” Soyeon said, as Song Jin got up and pushed her back towards the second floor, despite her tries to explain her situation.

“Go to sleep, Soyeon.” Song Jin said, as the girl nodded, closing the door before her, Song Jin going back to his chair, listening to the silence of the night, wondering if everything would be alright tomorrow.

The sunlight invaded the interior of the room as the four girls slowly woke up, Soyeon being the first one to wake up despite her being the last to fall asleep, as she shook the other girls awake, having the others start their day and take turns to shower, Soyeon already walking out of their room and going down the first floor, the scent of a lovely breakfast filling her senses as she followed her scent and saw her sister cooking something on her kitchen, while Song Jin was now scoping, Chan and Soojin already awake.

“Good morning, you two.” Soyeon greeted, as Chan smiled and nodded while Soojin only nodded at her, as Soyeon could see something, she can’t put a finger on in Soojin’s eyes.

“Soojin, you alright?” Soyeon asked, as the woman nodded, managing to show the girl a small smile.

“I am not particularly cheery in the mornings, Soyeon-ssi. Leave all the cheeriness to your sister, who I didn’t expect could cook.” Soojin said, making Minnie laugh out loud, putting the first batches of the food onto the table for Chan, Soojin and Soyeon, the girl widening her eyes as she saw fried rice, bacon and eggs on the table.

“So, this is where mom’s cooking genes went to…” Soyeon said as she sat down, already lifting her spoon and proceeding to eat.

“I used to cook for… for Minnie, before.” Minnie said, her cheeriness suddenly going down, as Soyeon sighed.

“This is good, unnie! Cook this for us more, alright?” Soyeon said, as Minnie smiled and nodded, continuing to cook as the other girls had already come down, widening her eyes and smiling as they began to partake of the breakfast cooked for them.

Miyeon was the last one to go down, and her eyes widened as a plate was already laid out for her, filled with fried rice, scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice in a cup, just the way she liked it as she didn’t prefer coffee in the mornings. Soyeon also laid out a seat for her, drinking some fresh milk (the girl didn’t like coffee at all) and smiling at Miyeon as she took a seat and started to eat.

“Unnie made that for you, specially a different batch. He made it perfectly just how you preferred it, as he said.” Soyeon said, as Miyeon nodded, continuing to eat, as she sighed, Soyeon looking at her.

“You alright?” Soyeon asked as Miyeon nodded, tying up her hair as she finished the meal, drinking up the orange juice.

“The last time I had these and tasted something like this was the day she left and broke up with me, Soyeon. It was also the day I decided to say yes to the offer of our company, and I had to diet, so I didn’t have any chance to taste these in years.” Miyeon said, as Soyeon nodded and patted her shoulder, Miyeon smiling at her as she drank a glass of water, and proceeded to put the plate onto the sink, where Minnie was washing plates.

“Thank you for the meal, Minnie-ssi. It was delicious.” Miyeon said, as she moved away, and only Chan noticed the red tinge on Minnie’s cheeks, the boy nudging her shoulder and smiling knowingly, to which Minnie only nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face.

But soon, they had to get serious, as the three were getting ready to leave, right after breakfast, having a goal to get back to the apartment before lunch, or preferably before nightfall.

Miyeon was given a standard pistol to bear, as Soojin picked up her submachine gun, Minnie picking up a baseball bat and disappearing on the storage room of the apartment and coming back with nails hammered onto the bat, Soyeon chuckling as she looked at her sister’s weapon choice.

“This isn’t a game, undead. Are you sure that you can kill the undead with that weapon of yours?” Soyeon asked, as Minnie chuckled and nodded.

“I plan on bashing in a few of their heads today, Soyeonie. And if I can’t, then I’ll have Miss Singer here to defend me, right?” Minnie said, turning to Miyeon, the woman freezing as the gun was pointed straight onto her forehead, Miyeon looking at her dead in the eye, no trace of remorse.

“As I said, I’d beat you up if you become an ass in this whole trip, Minnie-ssi. I would have shot your leg right now if you aren’t Soyeon’s sister, don’t test me.” Miyeon said, as Minnie had her arms up in surrender, looking back at Soyeon, raising her brows as she found her younger sister only chuckling at the act.

“Yah! Your sister is dying here, and you’re just laughing there?” Minnie freaked out, as Soyeon laughed even more.

“Let’s just say that I trust Miyeon unnie even more than you now, since you left, unnie. Now, get ready.” Soyeon said, as Miyeon smiled at Soyeon, bringing the gun down and moving closer to the door, getting ready to go out, as Minnie glared at her younger sister who only laughed at the act.

“Are you trying to be cute in front of her, unnie? If it’s not working for me, then it’s not working for her.” Soyeon mocked, as Minnie only sighed, ruffling her hair.

“Unnie, I want you to come back, okay? So, don’t piss off Miyeon unnie, or she’ll shoot you, for real, since she knows Yuqi is here.” Soyeon said, as Minnie sighed.

“We’re going to come back alive, with a lot of supplies, alright? So, hang in there, and keep your butts safe. Jin, I trust you here.” Minnie said, Song Jin nodding as the three opened the door, going out and leaving, Song Jin closing the door and sealing it, as he discussed with Minnie their secret password, which involved a lot of words like _alpha out_ and such.

The car rolled out and left the place, leaving the apartment silent, three less people inside.

“Now we wait.” Soyeon said, wishing the three would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment and please subscribe for more!


	3. DANGEROUS RIDES

** CHAPTER THREE: DANGEROUS RIDES **

Just the first minute inside the car Soojin stole, Minnie had already earned a red mark from a slap inflicted on her by Miyeon, the girl glaring at her as she had tried to annoy her by making a very sexual and sarcastic comment about how they used to spend time in a car, which made Soojin chuckle silently, while Minnie sat silently in the corner, whimpering like a kicked puppy, Miyeon glaring at her silently, as if she had already killed her fifteen times with different methods inside her mind.

“Soojin, can I sit next to you? I can’t bear sitting here.” Miyeon said as Soojin nodded, the girl immediately shifting places and went to the shotgun seat, leaving Minnie silently sitting near the window, while Soojin only chuckled at all that’s happening, focusing on driving silently to the nearest convenience store as they had planned.

“There, Soojin.” Miyeon said, as Soojin brought the car to stop in the place Miyeon had pointed at, Miyeon immediately going out of the car.

Soojin was about to go out when Minnie grabbed her by the collar, discreetly pulling her down.

“I don’t care if you’re the one who saved Song Jin and Shuhua, because I don’t trust you one bit, since when you arrived yesterday. I also heard what Song Jin said to you last night, so I have a reason why I don’t trust you even more. If you lay a finger on anyone, I don’t know what I will do to you.” Minnie said, as Soojin chuckled, then suddenly grabbed Minnie’s collar, dragging her forward.

“If I could choose, I could leave you two here to die, right now, and take off with the guns I gave you. But I won’t, because I want to help all of you here, Minnie-ssi. Don’t push it, or I would make up a story where you got eaten by a stray pack of undead.” Soojin said, as she smiled and patted the woman’s back, then got out of the car, following Miyeon inside the convenience store.

Minnie sighed and got out of the car, going inside the convenience store and grabbing a single basket, grabbing everything she thinks is needed for survival, also grabbing some objects she could upgrade and use as a weapon and also give it to others.

She also grabbed some medical supplies (grabbed at least ten packs from every shelf, and twenty packs from the medicines that were always used) and some medical tools, including a machine that sanitized medical supplies, immediately running out of the store and putting it inside the car immediately whenever her basket got full, then going back again, this time picking out some clothes for everyone, and some supplies for washing.

It was a good choice that Soojin decided to steal a pickup truck for this raid, as the car she brought with her and the car Song Jin arrived in wouldn’t have been enough to fit all the things they raided up, as they must have emptied the whole store. Minnie was waiting for the two to finish when she heard someone crying nearby, as she grabbed his baseball bat and decided to silently follow the noise, the noise leading her to an alley near the store.

She widened her eyes as she saw a child sitting on the ground, leaning into the brick walls, crying as she clutched her shoulder, and from her distance Minnie could see blood flowing from her shoulder. She approached the girl silently, bearing some of the medical supplies as she knew how to administer first aid.

“Hey, little one… are you alright?” Minnie asked, as the little girl shook her head, crying even more.

“Hey, shhh… I’m here to help you, little one.” Minnie said, as she tried to put away her hand, and found it to be more intense than she expected, but with her experience in working with different weapons, Minnie knew that the wound wasn’t from a bite wound from the undead, or else the child would be dead by now.

“What’s your name, kid?” Minnie asked, as the child had already stopped crying, holding the sleeve of Minnie’s sweater tight, as she struggled to form an answer.

“Y-Yoona… My name is… Jeon Yoona.” The girl said, as Minnie widened his eyes, nodding at that, as they had a same surname.

“Yoona-yah… what happened to you?” Minnie asked, as the child sniffled, gritting her teeth as Minnie dabbed a swab of alcohol over the wound, disinfecting it, the grasp on her sweater getting tighter.

“We… The convenience store is ours… A… A group of men suddenly came in and… they shot my mother, then shot me. I was able to get up and run here… when they were distracted.” Yoona said, as Minnie nodded, wrapping a sterilized gauze over the wound and putting a sling so she wouldn’t move it, as Minnie gritted her teeth.

 _The same group of men might still be in the store_ , she thought, as she carried the child up, putting her in the back of the pickup truck, then proceeded to grab a gun from Soojin’s stash, hiding it under her shirt.

“Stay here, Yoona, alright? I’ll come back with the people I am with, and we’ll go to safety.” Minnie said, as the child nodded, Minnie putting a blanket over her, hiding her as she approached the store.

“Miyeon?” she called out, her hand hovering above her gun while her other hand dragged the baseball bat to the ground, being extremely attentive over the little sounds she hears. She soon sighed, relieved as she found Miyeon crouching over the ladies’ section, pouting as she looked at different products for the ladies, Minnie sighing in relief as she saw that Miyeon was safe.

“What are you standing there for? Don’t tell me you also want this?” Miyeon said, breaking her train of thoughts as she shook his head, his face dead serious, which made Miyeon drop the antics and raise a brow at her.

“What happened to you?” Miyeon asked, noticing that her sweater was splattered with some blood, but Minnie was focused on trying to find Soojin.

“Where’s Soojin? We have to go.” Minnie said, as Miyeon widened her eyes, taking out her gun.

“Why, is there a horde outside?” Miyeon asked, as Minnie shook his head.

“I found a girl outside, wounded, she was shot by a group of men, which also killed her mother. We have to go back and have Yuqi see her, and we have to go back fast because the men who tried to kill her might still be here—”

A gunshot rang out from the other part of the store as Minnie widened her eyes.

“Go back to the car, Miyeon! Tell the child that you’re my friend, and keep the both of you inside the car, alright? Me and Soojin will also come back and we’ll go home.” Minnie said, as Miyeon nodded, going back to the car, while Minnie went to the deeper parts of the store, to where she heard the gunshot.

Minnie widened her eyes as she found Soojin leaning onto one of the shelves, clutching her shoulder, blood coming out of her split lip, and Minnie also mentioned the bruises on her face.

“Soojin? Let’s go.” Minnie said, as Soojin only chuckled at her, pushing her away.

“Go on… leave me here. I’m about to die, anyways.” Soojin said, but Minnie stubbornly got her to stand up, supporting her to stand up and walk outside, towards the car, as Soojin sighed.

“I said leave me here, Jeon Minnie!” Soojin shouted, as she pushed Minnie away, dropping down the ground.

“They’ll come back for me, I know it, and if you take me, they’ll track down our house and kill even all of you, Minnie-ah. So please… go.” Soojin said, as Minnie sighed and tried to get her up, but Soojin just pushed her away again.

“Why can’t you just leave me here, huh?” Soojin said, as Minnie chuckled at her.

“Because I am giving you a chance to prove to us and to yourself that you aren’t just a cold-blooded murderer, Soojin-ah! We’re giving you a clean slate. Otherwise, Song Jin could have left you to die when he had a chance, and not introduce you to all of our friends. Now, come on, let’s survive together, shall we?” Minnie said, as Soojin did not push her away anymore, helping her into the car as she drove.

“Yoona, are you alright?” Minnie asked as she looked behind the backseat, seeing the child leaning onto Miyeon.

“Yes, unnie…” Yoona said faintly, as Miyeon worriedly checked her temperature, looking at Minnie worriedly.

“She’s burning up, Minnie.” Miyeon said, as Minnie drove faster, while Soojin shot at the undead they encounter, groaning with pain as she forced her shoulder.

They soon arrived back to the apartment, driving to the garage as Soyeon had instructed them to do, Soyeon and Chan waiting for them to arrive. Her sister’s eyes lightened as she saw her sister maneuvering the car inside the driveway, but frowned as she saw Soojin struggled at the shotgun seat.

“Chan, call Yuqi, quickly!” Soyeon said, as Chan nodded and disappeared back to the apartment, Soyeon helping Soojin get out of the pickup truck.

“Don’t… Don’t help me, help the child.” Soojin said, as Soyeon momentarily became confused, then saw the shivering child in Miyeon’s arms, widening her eyes as she saw the bandage on the child’s shoulder, patches of blood present upon it.

“What’s happening here—oh my.” Yuqi said, as she looked at the state of Soojin and the child, unsure of what to do first—

“Treat… Treat the child first. I can still withstand this.” Soojin said, as Yuqi nodded at her.

“Chan, you do first aid to Soojin-ssi, and I’ll treat the child thoroughly. I hope you got me some medical supplies, Minnie-ssi.” Yuqi said, as Minnie smiled and nodded, bringing out a basket full of various medical tools and supplies from the back of the pickup truck, helping Soojin inside the apartment while Miyeon carried the child inside.

“Minnie unnie, call some others to help me unpack this.” Soyeon said, as Minnie shook his head.

“Don’t… I’ll explain later. Just come with me upstairs.” Minnie said, as Soyeon nodded, following them upstairs.

The child was now asleep as Yuqi started pouring on alcohol onto her wound, making her wake up and groan, gritting her teeth as pain ravaged her senses. Soyeon and Miyeon held the child down, while Soojin bit onto a clean cloth, trying to block out the pain as Chan had poured alcohol all over her gunshot wound, while Minnie dabbed some antiseptic onto the bruises on her face.

“What happened to her?” Yuqi asked, as she wore some medical gloves and began to suture the wound, the child whimpering as she held onto Soyeon’s hand tightly.

“I found her after I loaded the last supplies in the truck. She was sitting down, leaning into the wall of an alley, clutching her shoulder. She told me a group of men suddenly trespassed the store which was their property, then proceeded to kill her mother and shot her, but she got out and went to where I found her.” Minnie said, as Soyeon nodded, taking note of the details.

“And what was the thing you would tell me, unnie? Why wouldn’t you let us unload the supplies from the truck?” Soyeon asked, as Minnie pointed at Soojin.

“Soojin faced the same group of men that tried to kill Yoona. If what she said is correct, those group of men would most likely go back to that store to check if she is still alive, and if she is nowhere to be found, they might track us here and kill us all.” Minnie explained, as the others gasped, while Soyeon made a straight face.

“Then if that is true, we must be ready at all times to leave this place. The cars we have outside must be enough for us to leave, right?” Soyeon said, as Song Jin nodded.

“But where should we go?” Soojin said, having some difficulties to speak because of his split lip.

“Any suggestions? I honestly don’t have any place to go to, since I’m either here or at the studio—”

The radio that was open since earlier suddenly buzzed with a faint noise, as Song Jin raised a brow and turned the volume up, the message filling the room.

**[“…calm. I repeat, this is coming from one of the safehouses we built secretly outside the city, away from the influence of the government and the Masterminds, the ones behind all of this. We named this Paradise, safe from the undead, a chance to rebuilt life again. If you want to find us, go find a military radio and reply to the frequency of the virus. We wish you good luck, to remain calm. I repeat…”]**

Song Jin turned down the radio as the message was now just repeating, looking at Soyeon who only was silent, while Yuqi and Chan still continued to treat the child and Soojin, who was also silent, trying to make sense of the message given to them.

“Who… Who is in favor to go there?” Soyeon suddenly said, as she raised her hand, having no choice as they knew that time was running out, and the people who murdered Yoona’s mother and almost killed her and Soojin might be set to finding them.

“It’s worth a shot… It’s either we go there or get killed tonight by those rebels who kill for fun.” Song Jin said, as the others nodded, and slowly more hands went up, in favor of the solution that Soyeon had presented for them.

“But we can’t move the child now, the wound might get worse if we do so.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon sighed, trying to think of another way.

“Then we defend ourselves for the night or so, or up until the time where we can leave.” Song Jin said, as he picked up a gun.

“But what if we’re overpowered, Jin Oppa? What if they outnumber us? Yoona would waste her time fighting for her life if we would just lead her to her death.” Soyeon said, as Song Jin sighed, out of suggestions.

“But we don’t have any choice left, right?” Soojin said, his stitches done, her shoulder already covered in bandages, her face also patched with bandages.

“Then we devise a plan where we don’t die, right, Soyeon?” Miyeon said, smiling at her, as she looked at Soyeon, who only smiled back.

“We need to barricade ourselves here, for the meantime. Then in any open spaces, we would man them, firing a gun to the trespassing men if possible.” Soyeon said, as Soojin nodded, uncovering the blanket, revealing their stash of guns, tossing one to each person present in the room, except for Yuqi and Shuhua.

“You two, stay upstairs. I’ll also give you a gun in case one of those men are able to go upstairs, but you need to stay and monitor Yoona.” Soyeon said, as the two nodded, Song Jin assisting in carrying the child upstairs.

“Let’s use the furniture here to block the doors, and utilize everything we can find in case we run out of bullets. Don’t hold back—if they try to kill you, kill them as well. We don’t have time for remorse when they’re trying to murder us. This would just be… self defense.” Soojin said, as Song Jin nodded.

“They are rebels, alright? I don’t know if some of them might be the people that we know before this pandemic happened, but they might use that to turn it into their favor and kill us all. If you can’t bear killing people, then go upstairs and help Yuqi and Shuhua defend themselves.” Soyeon said, Minnie and Miyeon could see that she is slowly removing every bit of remorse and mercy in her eyes, turning it into coldness, unyielding, and Minnie is reminded that her sister had a duality that even he was scared of.

“Don’t be afraid of blood. Am I clear?” Soyeon said, stepping up to becoming a leader, as the others nodded.

The remaining hours before nightfall were spent fortifying the apartment, Minnie finding a tool out of nowhere and welded the doors, using some of the steel he found, and also upgraded the melee weapons, maximizing everything.

“I forget that this is actually what you do, unnie.” Soyeon said, as she helped her cover the windows, Minnie only chuckling.

“And you’re like the master of the orchestra, Soyeon. You’re the one who brings us all together, unites us into this one great tune.” Miyeon said, putting down the things Minnie had asked her to bring.

“Ooh… I see you two are talking now.” Soyeon said, chuckling mischievously, as Miyeon sighed, patting Minnie’s head out of nowhere.

“She saved Yoona, and I think that’s a minus point in the jerk points I had earned of her.” Miyeon said, chuckling, as Minnie raised a brow.

“And how many points did you collect?” Minnie asked, as Miyeon chuckled.

“At least a thousand points, and a hundred added on that by that sarcastic comment you made earlier. Saving Yoona only decreased fifty points on that.” Miyeon said, chuckling as she left, Minnie pouting.

“You should see the look in your face—”

Soyeon widened her eyes as she heard multiple cars arriving outside, turning their engines off as Soyeon cautioned everyone, grabbing her gun and slowly peeking out of the window, widening her eyes as she saw what was happening outside.

Men and women were outside, wearing black clothes, blood splattering their clothes, wearing grim expressions on their faces shouting for death, bringing out various weapons suited for quick death.

A man who seemed to be their leader went out of the final car, wearing a smug smile on his face, as he rested a hand on a machine gun attached to his car, and he had the most blood splatter on his face and his clothes, as he had a samurai for a weapon.

“SEO SOOJIN! I know you’re in there… mind if we have a little chat, and I’ll finish what you started and collect your head as an ornament?” the man said, as Soyeon looked back at Soojin who had an emotionless expression on her face.

“Oh, and if your companions do not know me… My name is Seo Soo Jung, your older brother, right?” the man said, as Soyeon saw the striking resemblance the man and Soojin had.

“So, would you get out of that hiding place, or should I rain bullets all over this little paradise you think you have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	4. THE CRIMINAL'S BROTHER

** CHAPTER FOUR: THE CRIMINAL’S BROTHER **

“So, would you get out of that hiding place, or should I rain bullets all over this little paradise you think you have?”

The words rang out inside the apartment as no one dared to move for a while—

Soojin moved forward and started to undo the locks of the barriers, but Song Jin and Minnie pulled her away from the door, the woman thrashing and trying to go closer, trying to go out, trying to risk her life again.

“You would not go out, Soojin, alright? Stay here.” Soyeon said, as she cocked her gun, getting ready to fire.

“Unnie… Do you mind putting a bullet on that arrogant man’s forehead?” Soyeon said, as Minnie chuckled and nodded, grabbing a sniper rifle, going to the window and getting ready to fire—

“No… I should be the one to kill him, not you.” Soojin said, as she had a deadly look on her face.

“So, let me go out there and kill him, Soyeon.” Soojin said, as she had a face of determination, bearing her gun.

“And risk you dying? Not happening, Soojin.” Soyeon said, as she shook her head sternly, nodding at Minnie as the woman took stance near the window, ready to fire—

“Not going out, huh? Have you become a scaredy cat in the time you spent away from us, huh, Soojin? Can’t you even greet your older brother out of respect?” Soo Jung said, as Soojin gritted her teeth, having a tight grip onto her gun, her eyes burning with anger.

“I said let me go out there, Soyeon. I promise it would be quick.” Soojin said, getting a knife from one of the tables and putting it in her back pocket, obscured by her sweater.

“And if you kill him, I know the people down there would kill you as well!” Soyeon reasoned out, as a slight ray of fear went to her eyes, which Soojin saw.

As if a tape on playback, something played inside his head, slowly uncovering memories, depicting a girl who smiled at her, a girl who always made everything alright—

“We don’t have time, Soyeon. If they try to kill me, I’ll hold them off, and all of you go out and flee.” Soojin said, as Soyeon gritted her teeth, shaking her head.

“No. We have to get out of here alive, and I am not leaving anyone!” Soyeon said, as Minnie smiled at Soojin —

Proceeding to hit her younger sister on her nape, sending her falling down unconscious, Miyeon catching her with wide, surprised eyes.

“What the hell did you do?” Miyeon asked, glaring at Minnie, as the woman sighed.

“I just made her unconscious, so send her upstairs. We’ll deal with this problem ourselves.” Minnie said, as she dragged Soojin and Song Jin near the window, and saw Yoon Song smirking.

“You’re running out of time, Soojin!” Soo Jung shouted, as Soojin pursed her lips, unsure of what to do.

“You have your submachine gun, don’t you?” Minnie said, no remorse in her voice, as she grabbed her baseball bat, grinning at the two of them.

“Why are you grinning like that? It’s creepy, Minnie.” Song Jin said with a chuckle in his tone, which made Soojin raise a brow at the two’s behavior.

“What, are you planning to storm down there with nothing but your baseball bat and get yourself killed by those bullets? You still have your sister to think of, Minnie.” Soojin said, as Minnie chuckled.

“That’s precisely why I sent Soyeon and Miyeon upstairs, Soojin. Ladies doesn’t need to see this, especially because I’ve been hiding this from Soyeon my entire life, even to Miyeon.” Minnie said, as Song Jin chuckled, gripping his gun relaxed.

“What are you hiding?” Soojin asked, as Song Jin began to undo the locks of the door, Minnie helping him as Soojin watched, curious and confused.

“Contrary to what Soyeon had said if she mentioned this before, but I really wasn’t ignoring her back in high school or college. I was busy making sure she was safe, which also meant sending a few guys to hospitals or forcing some girls to drop out, some things like that.” Minnie said, as Song Jin nodded, Soojin raised a brow.

“So, I get it, you’re physically proficient at beating people up. But how is that going to help when you’re going to face people with guns?” Soojin said, as Minnie looked back and smiled at her, finally unlocking the door.

“Part of the security that I installed here in Soyeon’s apartment was some technology I had successfully developed over the years, which I also encircled the whole apartment, and roughly ten to fifteen kilometers from here. The technology I installed renders guns useless, which means that you cannot fire it in this area. I turned it on while you and Soyeon were fighting and it takes a while to start up, so I let you two have some bickering while I fixed it up.” Minnie said, chuckling with a smug expression in her face, as Soojin widened her eyes, surprised.

“You mean… They wouldn’t be able to fire their guns to us, and we wouldn’t be able to fire our guns to them?” Soojin said, as Song Jin cocked his gun, a deadly smirk on his face.

“Yes, but we would be able to fire our guns on them, because I modified those earlier. Now, shall we go, Soojin -ssi? You must want to greet your brother out of respect, don’t you?” Minnie said, as she opened the door, going out, Song Jin doing the same, following Minnie, as Soojin chuckled and nodded, gripping her gun and going out, shutting the door before her.

She smiled as she saw her brother while moving closer, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Ah, you haven’t changed, Soojin-ah, since the last time I saw you. Still someone who does not go to a fight alone, afraid to be beaten.” Soo Jung said, as the man kept a grip on his samurai and his gun on his other hand, chuckling at Soojin who kept a smug look on her face.

“I didn’t want them to miss the fun, Oppa, but of course, I’ll be the one to kill you, since you scarred me earlier.” Soojin said, as Soo Jung laughed, and Soojin could notice that her brother was slowly getting annoyed, as the man was gritting his teeth.

“Why don’t we play a game, huh?” Yoon Song said, as she brought out his gun, tossing it out to the ground and tossing his machete away.

“I don’t have time for your games.” Soojin said, with a strict tone, bringing out her gun and pointing it on her older brother’s forehead, the people he’s with suddenly whipping out their weapons and pointing it to Soojin, but Soo Jung signaled for them to put the weapons down as he chuckled, but now Soojin could hear the nervousness in his tone, something she had never heard before, making her smile.

“Getting confident, aren’t we, Soojin -ah?” Yoon Song said, as he chuckled, looking at his sister straight in the eye, waiting for a slight falter in his younger sister’s eyes, some hint of fear or mercy, but her eyes never gave up the strict and unyielding look—

Soo Jung’s eyes faltered when Soojin smiled confidently and moved closer, putting the gunpoint close to her brother’s forehead, the smug smile on her face still not erased, her finger poised over the finger, ready to fire.

Ready to take her brother’s life, to take someone of her own blood.

“When I blow this man’s head off, get ready to eliminate all the people, alright?” Soojin said, as Minnie and Song Jin nodded, getting ready with their weapons, as Soo Jung widened his eyes.

“What? So, you’re really going to kill me, huh?” Yoon Song said, as Soojin chuckled and nodded, her finger ready to pull the trigger, as Minnie and Song Jin took stance, getting ready as well.

“You aren’t really a great brother, so I guess I’m not going to miss you, Soo Jung Oppa.” Soojin said, as she smiled at Soo Jung, who already had a resigned expression on his face, as Soojin sighed and nodded.

She pulled the trigger and chaos struck all around her, as her brother’s blood splattered all over her clothes, the bravery inside her disappearing as her hands dropped the gun, just as how her brother’s body dropped down the ground, lifeless and unmoving.

She only watched as Minnie and Song Jin went through Yoon Song’s army like nothing, as she wiped away the blood on her face, staring at her brother who laid onto the ground, his eyes open, but Soojin could see contentment in his eyes, as if he had accepted the fact that he would die by his sister’s hands, that was why he had come here. She inspected her brother’s body as she raised his shirt, and widened her eyes at what she had seen.

A huge wound from a bite settled on his tummy, going up to his chest, the wound burned and cauterized, but Soojin knew that it had spread inside his body already.

“That’s why you didn’t even fight when I pointed the gun on you…” Soojin said, as she pulled the shirt down, and proceeded to close her brother’s eyes, tears threatening to fall—

“We were close, you know? Attended the same school, even liked the same girl, also attended the same military training… I wonder what made us drift apart?” a voice said, as Soojin widened her eyes and saw her brother speaking while his eyes were closed, the bullet wound on his forehead still present.

“Maybe because you were their favorite? Because you were successful, unlike me who always rejected what they had to offer? Because you were the pawn?” his brother said, as pain began to ravage her senses, a migraine settling onto her head as she gritted her teeth, falling to her knees, the intense pain making it hard for her to think straight.

“But you wouldn’t even play a game with me… Because I would have played fair, but now…” her brother said, as a ringing noise settled onto her ears, the pain blinding her senses—

“It’s no time to play fair.”

She didn’t see the katana passing through her body in one clean push, the blade going through her stomach through her back, as she immediately coughed up blood, looking up to see her brother chuckling at her, opening his eyes, the familiar confident smirk on his face, blood also flowing down the gunshot wound on his forehead.

“We should at least die together, right, Soojin -ah?” Yoon Song said, as Soojin gritted her teeth, the immense pain making her fall down to the ground, coughing up blood, the last thing she saw were Minnie and Song Jin rushing towards her before she closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness.

_Remember what you have to do, Soojin._

_Remember your purpose. You can’t afford to die now._

_You cannot die until we say so, Seo Soojin._

_You must fulfill what you had promised to do—_

Soojin gasped as she woke up, trying to breath as much air as she could, as she gritted her teeth, her stomach becoming very painful, bandaged and patched up.

“Oh my God, you’re awake!” Chan said, as he disappeared from the room and called onto Yuqi possibly, who immediately went inside and sighed, relieved, as she made the man lie down and conduct a small test to ensure she was alright.

“How are you feeling, Soojin unnie? Do you remember what had happened before you went unconscious?” Yuqi asked, as Soojin sighed, trying to think about what had happened before she went unconscious, but everything was a blank slate.

“No… did I do something weird, perhaps?” Soojin said, as Yuqi smiled and shook her head, Soojin sighing relieved.

“What you need is rest, alright? Sleep again, if you want to.” Yuqi said, as she smiled, Soojin nodded.

‘Oh, and you can get up to see your brother’s remains get cremated later, along with the other people that attacked here. Song Jin Oppa and Minnie are burning them for sake of respect to the dead.” Yuqi said, as Soojin tilted her head, confused.

“I… I have a brother?” Soojin said, as Yuqi smiled patiently and nodded.

“Yes, Soojin unnie. Sadly… he died last night, after the attack that happened.” Yuqi said, as Soojin nodded, laying down the bed and falling asleep again, while Yuqi went down the living room, a distressed look on her face, which made Soyeon worried, as Yuqi went to discuss her observations to the whole group.

“She seemed to forget everything that had happened, including the fact that she had a brother, or that she killed her own brother.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon nodded.

“But why did she stab herself with the katana that her brother used?” Minnie asked, as Yuqi shrugged.

“By your stories last night, it seems that she hallucinated into thinking that her brother was the one who stabbed her, while she had stabbed herself with the blade.” Shuhua said, as Soyeon nodded, worried about the man.

‘It’s best if we don’t mention it to her for now, alright? When she asks about it, Minnie unnie, you should tell it to her, and Shuhua, be present.” Soyeon said, as she sighed, curious, about what happened, staring at the clean katana blade that was placed with the weapons.

Curious about what had happened to Seo Soojin, and who she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	5. THE PILGRIM'S COURSE

** CHAPTER FIVE: THE PILGRIM’S COURSE **

The burial was swift, as Soojin did not exchange a few words as a eulogy, having no memory of her brother, her mind a blank slate as she stared at her brother’s peaceful face, her head bandaged as if to cover the wound inflicted on him.

Soojin doesn’t remember a single bit, none at all, as her fingers ran over the bandage, at the wound that Minnie told her about.

She doesn’t remember bringing the deathly blow to her brother, pulling the trigger onto the gun.

“Hey, you alright?” Shuhua asked, as Soojin smiled and nodded at her.

“Can’t be sad if you don’t even remember anything in the first place, Shuhua-yah.” Soojin said, as Shuhua smiled.

“But if I really killed him… I guess I did what it took to survive?” Soojin said, a faint smile on her face, as Shuhua nodded, patting her shoulder.

“Is your wound alright now, unnie?” Shuhua said, as Soojin nodded, slightly shifting her sitting position so she would be comfortable.

“Soojin, let’s get you to you room now, you have to rest.” Yuqi said, as Soojin nodded, smiling at Shuhua as she followed Yuqi towards her room, Shuhua following her and also supported her into her bed, Yuqi leaving the two to talk.

“Were you scared when you saw me and my wound last night? I heard from Song Jin that you were afraid of blood.” Soojin asked, as Shuhua smiled and shook her head.

“Song Jin Oppa covered the wound so I wouldn’t see it, and they also forbid me from seeing the dead until they hoisted it up in the hole where they burned them all.” Shuhua said, as Soojin nodded and smiled, patting her head.

“Seeing you pleading for help when we first met, there was something inside me that made me want to protect you at all times. Now I understand why your boyfriend wants to protect you and let herself get eaten by those undead.” Soojin said, as Shuhua raised a brow, chuckling.

“Eh? Song Jin Oppa is not my boyfriend, Soojin unnie. He’s just a sunbae from high school and a friend.” Shuhua said, as Soojin chuckled, nodding.

“Well… at least you have so many people that want to protect you, Shuhua. Song Jin, Soyeon, Miyeon, all that people downstairs, and me.” Soojin said, as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead, smiling at her.

“Now, let me rest. Just tell me what plans Soyeon had formulated for our trip to the Paradise, alright?” Soojin said, as Shuhua nodded, going out of the room, with a prominent blush on her cheeks, which Song Jin easily noticed as she went to the living room, Soyeon already gathering the people for the plans to go to the Paradise, as those people in the radio had called it.

“You alright? Why is your face red? Are you sick?” Song Jin asked, as Shuhua smiled and shook her head, leaning onto him as Soyeon started the discussion.

“So how are we going to go there? That message didn’t give enough information on how to reach that place.” Soyeon said, pitching the question that everything is asking.

“Well… the message said to find a military radio, and reply to the frequency of the virus.” Minnie said, as Song Jin nodded.

“Well, even in a police car, a firetruck or a precinct, we can find those lying around somewhere.” Song Jin said, Soyeon nodding at that.

“Then we should set out and find one, possibly tomorrow. If what you installed is effective, we wouldn’t need to worry about people suddenly raining bullets over at our house, Oppa.” Soyeon said.

“But at times we have to charge the tech, it wouldn’t go forever, but it is helpful at the times where we are vulnerable, so we would turn that on when we go and find that military radio, then leave someone here to defend the apartment while we’re gone.” Minnie explained, as Soyeon nodded, taking note of that.

“As of now, we can’t send Soojin because of her wound, but I think she can stay here and defend the apartment while we’re here, but she can’t do this alone. Minnie unnie, you should stay here, since you’re good at close combat, as what you did while I was in school.” Soyeon said, as Minnie widened her eyes, surprised, but decided to ask that question later, when they were done planning.

“And I assume that you’ll go with them outside?” Minnie asked as Soyeon nodded.

“Nope, you’re not coming, you’re staying here, I don’t want you to get out.” Minnie said, as Soyeon sighed.

“No, unnie. You have to stay here, because you are more capable of defending the apartment, Shuhua and the others than me.”

“But I wouldn’t be able to keep you safe with me being here, away from you! Soyeon, please—”

“We’ll keep her safe, Minnie.” Song Jin said as Minnie groaned, a frown permanently etched into her mouth as she went silent the rest of the meeting, not even paying attention, which Soyeon had noticed.

“Alright, so the people who will go out for the trip to find a military radio would be me, Song Jin Oppa and Miyeon, as you both had volunteered. We would go out tomorrow at the morning, and hopefully go back before nightfall. If we do not go back in time, then seal the door.” Soyeon said, as the meeting ended, the rest going back to their rooms.

Minnie went up to the rooftop of the apartment, staring at the peaceful clouds decorating the sky, slowly turning dark s night was coming soon, the sun setting down beautifully on one direction.

“Unnie… are you mad?” a voice said, as Soyeon went close to her sister, who only ignored what she said and continued to stare at the clouds, no emotion on her face.

“I know you want me to stay, but I want to lead this trip outside, unnie. I can protect myself, don’t worry.” Soyeon said, as Minnie sighed, finally looking back at her.

“And what? I don’t want you getting hurt, Soyeon… You’re the only family I have left.” Minnie said, as Soyeon raised a brow.

“Mom and Dad are still alive, unnie! I’m sure they are.” Soyeon said, as Minnie scoffed and chuckled afterwards, shifting her stare onto Soyeon’s eyes.

“I don’t consider them as family anymore, Soyeon. You’re the only one I have left.” Minnie said, as Soyeon raised her brows, still confused.

“Why, did something happen, unnie? Or tell me right now, why did you suddenly leave, huh?” Soyeon asked, sitting down next to Minnie, who just sighed.

“Mom and Dad were supposed to have me marry someone into the business they have, because it’s either I do it, or you. And I didn’t want you to be forced so I volunteered to do so, and left Seoul, breaking up with Yoo Rae.” Minnie said, as Soyeon widened her eyes, not knowing that.

“What? But why would Mom and Dad do that? Their company is a sound one without merging with others.” Soyeon said, Minnie smiling.

“It was written in Grandfather’s will that the whole inheritance would be given to the grandchild who would marry first, it would be given to the two of them, as a payment for raising the two of us well. It should happen when we reach the age of twenty-two or so.” Minnie said, Soyeon widening her eyes, surprised.

“Mom didn’t tell me that. Why didn’t you tell me that?” Soyeon said, as Minnie shook her head.

“I told them to keep it from you, since you were doing well in your career, even if Mom was against that idea. I was the one who kept them off your back, so please, follow me just this once?” Minnie said, as Soyeon sighed.

“The truth is… I have someone to rescue, that’s why I’m insisting to come with Song Jin Oppa and Miyeon unnie.” Soyeon said, as she picked up her wallet from her pocket and picked up a picture from it, showing Minnie the picture of two boys who smiled widely, with Soyeon in the center.

“Who is this? Your boyfriend? Which one?” Minnie asked, as Soyeon chuckled at that, shaking her head.

“He’s my savior, unnie. He’s the one who kept all your fangirls off my back while I was studying, also keeping off the bitches that tried to hurt me, trying to get close to Yoo Rae unnie and hurt her as well. And yes… he’s my boyfriend. Was, actually, before we went separate ways in different colleges, and in different agencies.” Soyeon explained, as Minnie nodded.

“We haven’t talked to each other since graduation in high school, not until two nights ago, when all of you arrived here. He called me, asking if I was alright, and we talked for two consecutive nights now.”

“So, where is he?” Minnie asked, as Soyeon sighed.

“He’s detained at the police precinct near here, for three straight days now. He’s trapped inside the precinct, trying to live off of MREs and such, with his friend there. If we don’t rescue them now, they’d die by starvation, unnie.” Soyeon said, as Minnie sighed.

“But that would mean more mouths to feed—”

“And more people to make runs for supplies and defend everyone, unnie. Four extra hands for help.” Soyeon said, as Minnie sighed.

“Alright, alright. Let me go there with Song Jin and Miyeon, and I’ll rescue them. But you have to tell this to everyone, Soyeon. You can’t make this decision alone, just because you’re the leader of the pack, alright?” Minnie said, patting her sister’s head, Soyeon nodding.

“I’m sure they’ll understand, but by doing that, we also have to rescue the people they want to live, Soyeon. You’re basically opening up an opportunity that everyone they love that is still alive could be rescued and brought here with us, and soon we’ll run out of space here, and end up needing a bigger place to stay here.” Minnie said, Soyeon leaning onto her sister and staring at the night sky, the sky decorated with stars.

“Thank you, unnie.” Soyeon said, as Minnie smiled, hugging her little sister.

“Yah, you didn’t tell me you had an ex-boyfriend!” Miyeon said, as they were getting ready to go to staring, Soyeon having called a meeting before that and changing the plan, the others agreeing to the sudden rescue mission, the men getting ready for tomorrow.

“You were busy with trainings from other agencies and school, so I didn’t bother to tell it to you, unnie. Plus, the other people only saw us as very close friends, nothing more.”

“Don’t you have to go down and get ready with Minnie and Song Jin?’ Yuqi said, as Miyeon smiled and nodded, going outside the bedroom and into the living room, while Yuqi sighed and patted her head, smiling.

“Why, unnie?” Soyeon asked, as Yuqi chuckled, shaking her head and laying down, while Soyeon smiled and went beside her.

“It’s a good choice that Minnie is going out tomorrow, instead of you, Soyeon. If we lose a leader, it would be hard for us to get organized.” Yuqi said as Soyeon nodded, smiling at her.

“If you don’t mind, unnie, I’ll rest first.” Soyeon said, as she kissed the girl’s cheek, turning the other way and trying to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Chan was at the rooftop, staring at the night sky, smiling as tears fell from his eyes, as veins started to blacken from his neck upwards, blood flecking his lips as he coughed, his vision slowly becoming blurry from his tears and the things that are happening to him.

He just wanted to see his mentor’s smile one last time, to see her face, to be with her while this world was ending, and he wanted to leave this world assured that she was safe.

After all, his Yuqi Song was always the one to save him, whenever he would fuck up on certain things, and now he had done it.

Saved her from dying, even if she doesn’t know it.

He had put some of his blood and Seo Yoon Song’s blood in a container in the room she had claimed for her medical use, hoping she could see it as she discovers that her beloved student had passed away from the pandemic itself.

He sighed as he rolled up one of his pant legs, revealing a bite wound that had been hidden by bandages and lots of medical tape, a wound he got from the convention center two days before, having dragged another one of the undead away from Yuqi, which ended up biting him. He had run out of time, trying to cover up his imminent death, overdosing on antibiotics until his body had already developed an immunity against the drug, making him unable to resist the effects of the virus inside his body.

As his eyes slowly became white, he found a smile on his face as he stared at the stars of the night, his face slowly blackening with veins bursting under his skin, until he took his last breath, his last bits of life dripping out, as he closed his eyes, passing away under the peaceful night sky. At peace.

Chan opened his eyes again, his eyes entirely white with a tinge of red from blood, as he started to bare his teeth, gnashing and groaning as his eyes searched for blood, for flesh—

Chan was gone, and a monster replaced him.

“Yah, where’s that little kid that Yuqi brought here with her?” Song Jin asked, having no clue of where the boy was, having disappeared from their sight ever since the second sudden meeting ended earlier.

“I don’t know. The girls are all asleep, right? So where could he be?” Minnie asked, as she raised a brow.

“You check the garage Minnie; I’ll check the rooftop. Shout if you need help, alright?” Song Jin said as he brought a pistol just in case, as he and Minnie split ways, trying to find out where the boy had gone to.

Song Jin sighed as he dragged himself up into the stairs, dreading why he had chosen to go up. He sighed as he slowly opened the door, peeking out to see if the boy was outside—

He widened his eyes as he saw the boy, but he wasn’t relieved, not at all.

He stared at the boy’s bloodshot eyes, blood coating his lips as he snarled, gnashing his teeth as he saw Song Jin, and ran.

Song Jin hurriedly shut the door, barring himself over the door as the boy behind it thrashed and banged itself against the door, trying to get inside.

“MINNIE! MINNIE, COME HERE, QUICK!” Song Jin shouted at the top of his lungs, as he gritted his teeth and strengthened his nerves, completely pushing the door and barricading it with only his body, keeping the boy out in the rooftop.

Soyeon was having a good night’s sleep when she heard the loud shout, waking her up immediately as she raised a brow, wondering where the noise had come from. She got up, slowly removing Yuqi’s arm over her, replacing herself with a pillow as she tied her hair up, getting out of their sleeping quarters.

She climbed up, and upon seeing Song Jin’s distressed face, Soyeon widened her eyes.

“Soyeon, call your sister! I… I need some help here, he’s probably at the first floor!” Song Jin shouted, frantic, as he had difficulties continuing to bar the door, as Soyeon heard scratches and banging on the other side of the door, as if something outside wanted to go inside.

“What happened, Oppa? Is there one of the undead who had climbed up?” Soyeon asked, as Song Jin shook his head.

“It’s Chan… he turned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	6. OF MURDER AND DEATHS

** CHAPTER SIX: OF MURDER AND DEATHS **

“What…?” Soyeon uttered, as Song Jin nodded, Soyeon regaining control of her body and going back down towards the second and first floor, finding her sister who had just been on her way to the rooftop, coming from the garage.

“Oh, little sis, why are you still awake—”

“Song Jin Oppa needs you upstairs… quick.” Soyeon said as she dragged her and pushed her to go up, as Minnie raised her brow at what her sister had been acting.

“I’ll… I’ll just wake up Yuqi. You should go, fast, Song Jin Oppa can’t hold the door by himself.” Soyeon said, as Minnie nodded, confusion on her face, as she made her way upwards, towards the rooftop, finding Song Jin barring the door, as she also heard banging from the other side.

“What, does Chan need help? Is he trapped outside; we need to help—”

“No, Minnie… I saw him, he’s turned into… one of those things.” Song Jin said, as Minnie widened her eyes.

“Which means… we have to kill him.” Minnie said, as she grabbed Song Jin’s pistol, clicking it ready, aiming it towards the door.

“On three, alright? Open the door on three and I’ll fire on his head.” Minnie said, her hands shaking, as Song Jin nodded, slowly turning the knob—

Song Jin pulled the door open and Chan coursed through, gnashing his teeth as Minnie shoved him out into the rooftop, pushing him away until he was outside, as the corpse kept trying to get near him, trying to bite onto her flesh—

A single bullet, a single pull of the trigger and the corpse stopped moving, falling down to the ground, blood pooling around it. Minnie dropped the gun onto the floor, some of the blood splattering onto her face and her body, quickly wiping it away before it could affect her. She slumped down, staring at the dead boy, also staring at her dirtied hands.

“That must be why he was always disappearing this past two days, Minnie. He didn’t tell us he was bitten.” Song Jin said, as he sighed, putting a hand over her shoulder, Minnie nodding at that.

“What is this fuss—”

Yuqi stopped talking as she saw the familiar body slumped down the ground, blood pooling under its body, as she widened her eyes, unable to say anything as she moved closer and knelt down near the corpse, her mouth open as tears began to flow from her eyes.

“Did he…” Yuqi trailed off, looking at Minnie who only nodded, then pointed at her leg, Yuqi seeing a big bite mark, which wasn’t fresh, as Yuqi had quickly observed.

“By… By the state of this, it wasn’t just last night… This must have happened in the day of the outbreak… when we were running away from the convention center, Minnie.” Yuqi said with a shaky voice, as Minnie widened her eyes, her memories taking her back to that day, as she had saved Yuqi from getting bitten—

Both of them had failed to notice what had happened to Chan, who only followed them into the car, not saying anything.

“He… He must have been bitten when I was busy killing off the undead that almost killed you, Yuqi.” Minnie said, as Yuqi nodded, gritting her teeth.

“Which means we could have saved him at that time.” Yuqi said, as Minnie nodded, tears falling.

“Don’t think like that, please. It’s not your fault, either of you.” Soyeon said, as Yuqi sighed, holding Chan’s cold hand one last time.

“Can we burn him here? There must be a reason why he stayed here.” Yuqi said as Minnie nodded, disappearing to get the tools needed for the burning.

Soyeon put a hand on Yuqi’s shoulder, the doctor immediately hugging the girl as she cried onto her shoulder, Soyeon patting her back, calming her down.

“It’s too fast… Here I am realizing that death is too fast, Soyeon. What if the next day I lose you or the others? Or what if one day it’s my time to go?” Yuqi asked, as Soyeon shook her head.

“We’re going to survive, unnie, don’t worry.” Soyeon said, as Minnie went back to the rooftop, waking up the others who widened their eyes in shock, Shuhua hugging Miyeon and averting her eyes from all the blood and gore.

“Yuqi, I found this inside his jacket, addressed to you.” Song Jin said, as he and Minnie tried their best to fix the boy before burning him, as Yuqi nodded and took the letter that was a little splattered by the boy’s blood, proceeding to read it aloud.

“To my mentor, the one who always saved me, the one who I admire the most, to my Yuqi noona.” Yuqi started, as the others quieted down to listen.

“I am writing this under the overdose of antibiotics to keep me from dying, so bear with me. If you’re reading this, then I might already have passed away, as I was bitten trying to save you while we were in that convention center, but I wasn’t able to fully save you; it was Minnie who did, killing that undead who almost bit you. But I had already decided that you would be able to live a long life with these people that you had been friends for a long time.” Yuqi said, as tears began to fall from her eyes again, but she continued to read the contents of the letter.

“I guess it would be too late if you learned while reading this that I had a crush on you for a very long time, ever since I first saw you in Song Medical University, and I was deeply overjoyed when I learned that I would be in your team, and that you would be guiding us. I was so happy back then, but I was too clumsy that you always saved me.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon smiled at her, nodding for her to continue.

“That was why I partook in the confidential research that they offered me to do, as a way of improving my skills and as an extra credit, but they didn’t tell me that I was partaking in the murder of millions, noona.” Yuqi said, as Minnie widened her eyes and went next to Yuqi, also trying to read the letter.

“It was my choice to keep you shrouded under everything, so they would not bother you with all this medical research they were making. I also lied about Avery noona being busy that day, and decided that I should take you on the day the pandemic started to the convention center, away from the hospital, where they were basically infecting everyone with the virus in the air. In your study I left the blood of Soojin’s brother and of myself, and some of the research that I was able to get my hands on. You must be careful in handling the blood, noona, because if it would be dropped onto a wound, you would easily turn into one of those undead.” Yuqi read, as Minnie widened her eyes, surprised from all that information.

“The virus’ name is X-75, which also means the Phantom Virus. I don’t know why they had decided to do this, but the release of the virus into the world was intentional, and not just an accident. They planned to release it in a place that I wasn’t informed of, in the date that I know, which was two days before now, and they did it on schedule.” Yuqi said, as Minnie gritted her teeth, Chan’s letters proving his theories to be right.

“Goodbye, noona. May you be happy, and the rest as well. May you all survive until the end, and I’m sorry if I also became the cause of the pandemic that we had brought to us all.” Yuqi said, finishing the letter, as she folded it neatly, looking down, as Minnie gritted her teeth, silence enveloping them all.

“Let’s burn him now, please.” Yuqi said, not knowing how to process all that information, Minnie nodding and brought out a lone match, striking it against the concrete and setting the cold corpse on fire, as Yuqi sighed and put the letter on her pocket, staring at the smoke that reached the night sky.

“Let’s go, we’ll clean this tomorrow.” Song Jin said, as the others nodded, going down, but Yuqi refused to go, Soyeon and Minnie staying with her as Yuqi held onto Soyeon’s hand all the time.

“We had been working together for years, and I didn’t know he engaged in such research that caused all of this.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon sighed.

“He wanted to protect you, Yuqi.” Soyeon reasoned out, as Yuqi nodded at that, staring at Chan’s body who burned bright orange, erasing his body slowly and turning it into ashes, swept away by the wind.

“So, I was… right. Someone was behind all of this, and intentionally released the virus they were creating to the world. But why? For what purpose?” Minnie asked, as Yuqi sighed.

“Some of the people in the Zeus Companies were complete lunatics, people who believed that a cleansing by death and fire is what this world needed.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon scoffed.

“Or they wanted rich people to pay for their safety and kill off the people who can’t afford that. Sounds like capitalism to me.” Soyeon said, as Minnie chuckled at that, staring at the night sky.

“Well… at least we know what frequency we should be tuning into when we find a radio tomorrow.” Soyeon said, as she got up and waved at them, going down to continue her sleep.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Yuqi-ah?” Minnie asked, accompanying the girl as she stared at the night sky, the orange embers slowly dying off, the last of Chan’s ashes taken away by the cold breeze of the night.

“I’d be okay, I guess? I… I see death every day in the hospital, but I didn’t expect that it would hurt this much when it’s someone you know that dies.” Yuqi said, tears welling up again, Minnie giving her a tissue, which she immediately used to wipe her tears away.

“He saved you from guilt, Yuqi. He carried all this… this burden from the research they were creating, and I guess seeing you happy without knowing anything relieves that burden little by little. As he said, he liked you.” Minnie said, as Yuqi sighed, her hands clutching the letter carefully, her last memories of him.

“But I can’t like him back, Minnie. I see him as a little brother, and it strikes me with guilt that I didn’t know that he has these feelings for me, and even did that for me.” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

“I’d do that for Miyeon or for Soyeon as well, Yuqi. We all have our reasons to do so, and sometimes we do that for the people we love. To keep them alive, because we want them to be happy, even if we aren’t. I’m telling you; Chan wouldn’t want you to keep blaming yourself because he died, or because he’s one of the people who started all this because he wanted to protect you; he chose this because he wanted to protect you. For you to be safe, and happy. The least you can do to honor his death is to be happy, and survive as long as you can, Yuqi.” Minnie said, tears finally falling from Yuqi’s eyes as she cried again.

But little by little, she felt the burden of Chan’s death slowly go away, as she finally managed to smile, holding on to the happy memories she had of him.

“And I’m sure he knew that you didn’t like him the way he did, that he was contented in admiring you. Chan wouldn’t want you to cry forever because of him, alright? He wants you to be happy. Can you do that for him?” Minnie said, as Yuqi nodded and smiled, hugging her side.

“Now, let’s go to sleep. You and I both need it.” Minnie said, chuckling, as Yuqi smiled and nodded, following the man out of the rooftop.

Yuqi took one last look, lingering for a few seconds, imagining that Chan was there, waving at her, bearing his usual cheery self.

“Goodbye, Yuqi noona!” He seemed to say, as he slowly faded in Yuqi’s imagination, Yuqi smiling as she waved back.

“Goodbye, Chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment and please subscribe for more!


	7. THE RESCUE TRIP

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE RESCUE TRIP**

Soyeon knew that Chan’s death hit them all and such, but there wasn’t time to mourn right now. As they all sat in the living room, helping the others prepare for their little trip as the sunlight poured through the room, Soyeon couldn’t help but feel uncertain, especially with the information that they learned about this pandemic in Chan’s letter.

Is she really steering everyone into safety, or just preparing them for their deaths?

Especially when the people who started this all cold still be alive, waiting for a chance to kill them all?

“Hey, you alright? You’re not the one who’s going into this mission, why are you looking like that?” Song Jin asked, as Soyeon made a face.

“I’m the one who should go in the first place, right? Minnie unnie’s too protective of me.” Soyeon said, as Song Jin laughed.

“It should be the three of us, with Soojin, but she’s too wounded to even get up. I have a feeling that Minnie also doesn’t want Miyeon to go, but she has no choice.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon chuckled.

“Please rescue Jaechan, Oppa. He and Sungwoo are in the precinct, barring themselves away from the undead, using the supplies there, but they are running out of time.” Soyeon said, Song Jin nodding and patting her head assuredly.

“We will get your boyfriend and his friend, Soyeon, don’t worry.” Miyeon said, smiling, as Minnie pushed her towards the exit, Song Jin smiling and following the two as they went out, Soyeon sealing the door behind them.

“You idiot, you’re so insensitive.” Minnie said with a serious tone, as Miyeon scoffed at her.

“What? I wasn’t—”

“Just shut up, Cho Miyeon. Your noise might attract the undead. You two, Minnie, alright?” Song Jin said, as Miyeon sighed and nodded, glaring at Minnie as they continued to walk towards their destination.

“Why are we not using the cars again?” Miyeon asked, as Minnie sighed at her.

“Because we need to conserve gas for the possible trip to the Paradise, and using it now might mean extra trips to get gas, which is dangerous for us.” Song Jin explained as Minnie pulled Miyeon aside, tapping her back as Miyeon raised her brows, confused.

“What the hell are you doing?” Miyeon asked, as Minnie sighed.

“Climb onto my back if your feet are sore, Miyeon.” Minnie said, as Miyeon shoved her down the ground, scoffing at her.

“Don’t think that we’re close like before, Minnie. You still left me, and the wounds you gave me won’t heal in an instance.” Miyeon said, as she kept a tight grip on her gun and proceeded to walk near Song Jin, leaving Minnie kneeling down the ground as she stood up, shaking the dust off her knees and walking forward, trailing behind Miyeon and Song Jin, keeping an emotionless and grim expression.

“What did you do now?” Song Jin whispered, as Miyeon raised a brow at him.

“I just told her that we still aren’t close, Oppa. There’s nothing wrong with that, besides I’m just spending time with her because Soyeon’s my best friend, otherwise I wouldn’t even talk to her or look at her at all.” Miyeon said, as Song Jin sighed.

“I don’t know about it, but I’m sure Minnie had a reason, Miyeon. You just have to know that, and it will clear out the things on why she left.” Song Jin said, as Miyeon sighed, continuing to walk forward, Song Jin looking back at Minnie and nodding at her with a sad smile, as Minnie nodded and continued the walk silently, expressing her silent rage by letting her baseball bat collide on a few of the undead’s heads, sending them to hell immediately.

Song Jin sighed as he watched his two companions’ actions, Miyeon silently avoiding Minnie while the latter spent her time bashing the heads of the few undead who didn’t even bat an eye in their direction, as it continued until they reached the area near the precinct that Soyeon had told them of, and the sight rendered them speechless.

A loud song was playing from the precinct, attracting all the nearby undead within some few kilometers or so, the zombies all swarming the precinct, trying to get inside.

“What the hell are they doing?” Miyeon asked, as Minnie chuckled for the first time since Miyeon told her off earlier, shaking her head.

“That man is a genius. Well, Soyeon is more genius than him, but that is a brilliant idea.” Minnie said, as Song Jin raised his brows, but soon got the idea after a few minutes.

“I don’t get it.” Miyeon said, as Song Jin smiled at her patiently.

“They’re using the zombies as a barricade against the rebels that must have also come to this place as well, probably hearing about the news on Paradise. That way, the people would feel daunted on infiltrating the place because of the sheer amount of the undead that could kill them.” Song Jin said, as Miyeon raised a brow, finally getting the idea.

“But what if some of the undead are able to get inside?” Miyeon asked, as Minnie chuckled at that.

“Even if I’m not a policeman like, I know that every police precinct has a reserve of weapons inside, and that must have been what they use to ward off the zombies that managed to come inside.” Minnie said, as he lifted her baseball bat up, tilting her head side to side, getting ready.

“Song Jin, I’ll bet you that I can kill a lot more zombies than you.” Minnie said, as Song Jin scoffed at that.

“Oh, you’re on.” Song Jin said, Miyeon sighing at the two’s behavior, but following them as they rushed towards the collective group of zombies flocking the entrance of the precinct, some of the zombies already sensing their presence, turning to them, snarling.

Miyeon fired onto the zombies’ heads with deadly precision, immediately killing of the first wave of the undead that came rushing to them, as she replaced her empty magazine, Song Jin leaping into action and firing onto the undead that tried to rush to Miyeon as she reloaded, while Minnie was hitting every zombie that she could see, immediately sending them down, not moving up, the three repeating it as they soon finished every undead they could see on the area surrounding the precinct, as Minnie brought down her bat that was filled with blood and bits of flesh stuck onto the nails, wiping her sweat and some of the blood that splattered onto her face and her clothes.

Song Jin nodded at the two and knocked onto the door, the song slowly decreasing volume until silence filled the whole area.

“Who are you?” A voice said from the other side, as Song Jin cleared his throat and started to speak.

“I am Yoon Song Jin, Soyeon sent me here to rescue the two of you from there.” Song Jin said, as silence followed temporarily, Song Jin waiting for a few minutes before the door opened, revealing a man that had blood onto his hands, panting heavily as he seemed relieved, and tired as well.

“You guys just came in time… we ate the last of the supplies we had here, and were almost overwhelmed by those zombies if not for you all who came and killed them.” The man said, as Song Jin smiled and nodded at the two of them, as Minnie proceeded to disappear into the back room and came back, nodding at Song Jin as he already found a military radio.

“Now, let’s get out of this place. Did any of you guys get bitten why you are here?” Song Jin asked, as the two boys shook their heads, Song Jin nodding at that and letting them get out of the precinct, Miyeon nodding at them as Song Jin and Minnie soon got out, having a bag full of weapons and ammos on their back, as they started to walk back to the apartment.

“How did you guys arrive there?” Miyeon asked, as the man, named Park Jaechan, smiled at her.

“Me and Sungwoo hyung went to bail out our bandmate secretly, because he was caught driving under the influence. But when we arrived there, our bandmate, Hanjin hyung had already turned into one of those things that bit one of the police before he was shot to death. In the end, we had to shoot everyone there because they were all bitten, and barricaded ourselves in by playing loud music in our phones because the radios said that some rebel groups were killing off people for fun.” Jaechan said, as his companion, named Choi Sungwoo nodded at that, as Miyeon nodded as well, acknowledging their story.

“My sister would be happy to see you again, Jaechan.” Minnie said, as Jaechan widened his eyes, now recognizing Minnie.

“Oh, Minnie! I didn’t recognize you earlier because of the lighting earlier!” Jaechan said, as Minnie smiled at him.

“We haven’t seen each other since high school graduation!” Jaechan said, overjoyed, as Minnie chuckled and patted his shoulder.

“And you’ll see her when we get home, Jaechan.” Minnie said, as they soon reached the apartment, Minnie knocking the door which was opened by Soyeon, whose eyes lightened up as she saw Jaechan, immediately rushing in and hugging him, pulling him inside and hugging him tight.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Jaechan Oppa!” Soyeon said, as Jaechan smiled and patted her head, kissing her forehead deeply, as the others smiled at the scene.

“Did any of you get infected or something while on the way here?” Yuqi asked, as she brought a basket full of medical supplies, now starting to tend on the two men’s small wounds and bruises.

“No, we didn’t… But it was supposed to be the three of us that are here, not two. Even four, but we…” Jaechan said, his tears welling up, as Sungwoo sighed and patted the man’s back, sighing as he turned to face the doctor, intent on telling their story.

“Our bandmate, Hanjin, was supposed to be with us, but he saved Jaechan from getting bit by the policeman that turned into one of those things. We don’t know but we think the other bandmate we have that was left in our dorms also turned, judging by the phone call we had with him.” Sungwoo said, as Yuqi nodded, bandaging Jaechan’s arms as Sungwoo sighed, waiting for his turn to be tended upon.

“But we don’t know that for sure. What if that bandmate of yours in your dorm is still alive?” Minnie said, as Jaechan shrugged, also not sure if their maknae is still alive.

“But that’s right in the middle of the city, our dorm. It would be an ambush, and we can’t… We can’t risk it.” Jaechan said, Sungwoo wanting to rescue their maknae as well, but his leader was right.

“It would be like suicide.” Sungwoo said, as Jaechan nodded.

“You two should get some rest upstairs. Song Jin Oppa, let them stay with Soojin unnie upstairs.” Yuqi said, finishing to tend on the small bruises of the two, as the former policeman nodded and guided the others upstairs, the others preparing food for their lunch, while Soyeon and Minnie stayed near the exit of the house, staring at the radio that is in Minnie’s hands.

“Well… time to find out where the Paradise is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment and please subscribe for more!


	8. FREQUENCY SEVENTY-FIVE

** CHAPTER EIGHT: FREQUENCY SEVENTY-FIVE **

“This is Jeon Minnie, we heard your message, and solved your riddle. Please tell us where to find the Paradise, and we will go there immediately, bearing some supplies and people that can help you run the Paradise. Please, we can’t survive alone, we need your help.” Minnie said, as her and Soyeon stared at the radio, waiting for a response—

“I knew it, it’s no use. Maybe that message is just a bluff—” Soyeon said, but Minnie put a finger on her lips, stopping her from saying anything.

“I repeat, this is Jeon Minnie, we heard your message—”

[“We heard your message the first time, kid. _< radio static> _We just fetched our leader since you’re the first one to reply since we sent that message out. _< radio static>_ How many are you in total there?”] a voice said, startling the two as they almost dropped the radio, Minnie composing herself as he counted the people in her head.

“Ten people in total, sir, including one child. We also have a doctor with us.” Minnie said, as the other line went silent for a moment, as Minnie and Soyeon waited silently for the reply.

[ _< radio static>_ You are clear to go to Paradise. I repeat, you are clear for Paradise. Go to the port at the end of the city whenever you can and we’ll send a boat to fetch you to go to Paradise. _< radio static> _Radio us and we will arrive twenty or thirty minutes after the call. Is that clear?”] the other line said, as the static went off, signaling that the other line was gone.

“Port at the end of city… That means we have to pass the middle of the city, where there are many of those things. We could also stop by the hospital to grab some supplies for Yuqi, and also grab some other basic needs we can contribute to the place.” Soyeon said, as Minnie nodded, thinking of some ways for their plan.

“Want me to call a meeting again, Soyeon?” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding as Minnie put the radio on her hand, trying to formulate on how to go to the port avoiding the huge mass of undead that are gathered in the middle of the city.

“They’re ready, little sis.” Minnie said, patting her head as she smiled and nodded, following her sister to the living room, where the others except the ones resting are gathered, sitting down relaxed.

“The people in Paradise acknowledged our message, and asked us to go to the port whenever we are ready, and they would receive us and let us go to Paradise.” Soyeon said, as the others nodded, happy as they received the news.

“But how do we know if they can be trusted? It’s a long way from here, and we wouldn’t be able to go back that easily, seeing that we would need a boat to get there.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon nodded, accepting his opinion.

“We don’t have any clue if they are to be trusted or not, but we don’t have any choice. We could stay here, without any certainty if we live or die every day. In here, I cannot ensure that you all would be safe, or if all my decisions are right. I don’t know if going there would be safe, but we could get that risk and go there, everyone.” Soyeon said, trying her best to open the other’s options, as she smiled when she saw them nodding.

“We weren’t given an exact date, so feel free to have all the time you all need to decide, and just come up to me when you have decided.” Soyeon said, as the others nodded.

“Shuhua, please tell this to the others upstairs, alright?” Soyeon said, Shuhua nodding as she went upstairs, Soyeon wrapping up the meeting.

“You really think this would work, Soyeon?” Song Jin asked, approaching Soyeon after the meeting, as Soyeon sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m not sure about it, but it looks like a place where we could safely survive. I can’t ensure your survival here, after all I didn’t expect all of you to come here.” Soyeon said, as Song Jin sighed and smiled at her, nodding at that.

“Well… We won’t exactly get out and go to the port immediately; we’re going to spend maybe a month here, check the people at Paradise from time to time. Plus, we can’t exactly move well with Soojin unnie’s wounds, right? And nine people with one child is hard to move with, because we need cars if we have to go to the port, also bringing the pickup filled with the supplies we will contribute with them.” Soyeon said, Song Jin nodding as he considered the initial plan Soyeon already had.

“So that means…?” Song Jin said, as Soyeon sighed and nodded at him.

“Extra trips to get all that we need for the trip to the port, including plenty of gas for all the cars that we would need, adequate food, beddings if we need to stay at some place for the night, and most importantly weapons and ammunitions in case we have to fight the hordes we encounter on the way.” Soyeon said, Song Jin widening his eyes and nodding, amazed at Soyeon.

“You already planned all of this?” Song Jin said, as Soyeon chuckled and nodded.

“I figured that the people at that place would make us go somewhere and come to rescue or fetch us and bring us to that place ever since we received the message in the radio two days ago, I spent my time formulating different plans when I’m not doing….” Soyeon trailed off, as Song Jin raised his brow, widening why the girl had stopped what she had been telling him.

“I’m afraid that what I’m thinking of could result in death, or danger. I’m afraid if what I’m doing is really right or what.” Soyeon said, as Song Jin smiled at her.

“We trust in you, Soyeon. We trust that you could help us survive.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon smiled and nodded.

“Hey.” Minnie said, as he visited the child’s room, the child nodding at her as he closed the door behind her, finally finding the child that he didn’t see since he rescue her, days ago.

“How are you, Yoona-yah?” Minnie asked, the child hugging her knees as she refused to look at her, her lips shut tightly as she looked at her hands, not uttering a single word as Minnie smiled at her, the child looking up and meeting her gaze.

“I know that you’re scared because your mother is gone, little one.” Minnie said patiently, as the child nodded slightly, playing with her fingers as he smiled, patting her head, the girl looking up at her, as if slowly warming up to her.

“But we’re here. The ones who made your mother go away, we chased them away already, okay? We’re here, and we’ll protect you with everything we can do.” Minnie said, as the girl’s tears welled up, rushing to hug Minnie, who smiled at the girl’s actions and hugged back.

“Unnie… I’m… I’m scared…” the girl cried out, as she hugged the man close, Minnie smiling and patting her head.

“Hey, it’s okay to be scared, alright? We’re all scared here, like you.” Minnie said, smiling as the child looked up at her, tilting her head.

“You’re scared, Ahjussi?” Yoona asked, Minnie smiling and nodding at her.

“I’m scared that those dead people would come and take away all the people I love, and that includes you now, Yoona-yah. But I become brave, so I can protect them. “Minnie said, as Yoona smiled wide.

“How do you become brave then, Ahjussi?” Yoona asked, as Minnie smiled at her.

“I think of the people I love, and that’s the reason why I push forward, despite being scared. Knowing that what you’re doing would save and protect the person you love, that’s what pushes me to be brave.” Minnie said, smiling, as Yoona’s eyes lit up with admiration at the older.

“I wanna be like you, Minnie unnie!” Yoona said, smiling wide as Minnie found her heart melting.

“Now, why don’t you come and play with the other unnies downstairs?” Minnie said, as Yoona smiled and nodded, going out of the room with a smile, as Minnie chuckled and went out, seeing Soyeon who greeted her with a smile.

“You look happy after talking to that kid, unnie.” Soyeon said, as Minnie chuckled and scratched her nape awkwardly.

“Well… She kind of reminds me of you, when we were.” Minnie said, sitting down the stairs, as her sister sat next to her, chuckling.

“And why do you think of that, unnie?” Soyeon asked, Minnie patting her head.

“Because before we went to school you would always come and hug me, not wanting to go cause those bullies would be bugging you off again.” Minnie said, as Soyeon laughed, remembering those moments.

“And that child’s surname is also Jeon, what a coincidence.” Minnie said, as Soyeon nodded, smiling as they saw the little child playing with Yuqi and the other girls in the first floor.

“All I know is, Yoona’s another one we have to protect.” Minnie said, as Soyeon nodded, agreeing at that.

“She’s someone who shouldn’t see the horrors of this new world we have right now. That’s why we have to do what it takes to end all of this, Soyeon.” Minnie said, her tone getting serious as he sighed.

“We have to go to Paradise first and keep everyone safe, unnie. We can’t just barge in the hospital where Chan and Yuqi unnie works without a concrete plan of what we have to do.” Soyeon said, as Minnie sighed.

“Then what do you wanna do, Soyeon?” Minnie said, Soyeon sighing and hugging her sister’s side.

“Our main focus right now is to prepare for the trip to the port. We can’t suddenly confuse them by suddenly adding things from the main agenda; they would most likely refuse.” Soyeon said, as Minnie gritted her teeth, frustrated.

“I know that you’re bent on finding the people who are behind all this, especially with the things that Chan had revealed in his letter. But we have to prioritize the safety of the people, and we have the paradise that can do that.” Soyeon said, as Minnie ruffled her hair, deep in her thoughts.

“I’m not against you or anything, but do you really think this Paradise is true? Or…” Minnie asked, as Soyeon raised her brow, waiting for what her sister would say the next.

“Or what?” Soyeon asked, as Minnie sighed and looked at her, dead serious.

“Or are you just trying to give up the responsibility of leading us to survive and give it to the person leading that place, if that place even is true?” Minnie said, Soyeon understanding her worries and sighing as she put her arms over her sister’s shoulder.

“It’s true, that I don’t have the confidence to lead all of you into safety, but I’m not trying to pass the responsibility away, no. If that place is bogus, then I’d be the first person that would have us all leave that place, but for now that place is our hope. They seem to be fine.” Soyeon said, as Minnie sighed and nodded, convinced as Soyeon smiled and nodded.

“Why didn’t you become a lawyer, huh? You have a way with words.” Minnie said, as Soyeon chuckled at her.

“Guess I fell in love with music, like how you—” Soyeon trailed off, cutting herself off as she sighed, Minnie chuckling and ruffling her hair.

“You can talk about my ex-girlfriend in front of me, you know. She’s your friend, no need to be awkward.” Minnie said, Soyeon sighing and looking at her.

“Won’t you tell her about the real reason why you left? She would understand that—”

“But she would still think of the scar that I left of her when I left without a word, leaving her in the times she needed me the most. I would be forever be branded as that person who left her and broke her heart.” Minnie said.

“But you’re not the judge of that.” A voice said, as Miyeon went up, looking at her without emotion, going to the girl’s room and closing the door silently, Minnie putting her head down as he ruffled her hair.

“You heard her, it’s not for you to judge. But it is your choice if you would tell her and be brave, like what you tell Yoona, or hide your true feelings until the end of the world, like Chan. What do you want to do, then? You’re the captain of your own ship.” Soyeon said, standing up and clearing away the dust on her pants, patting her sister’s head as she went down, joining the other girls in playing with the child.

Minnie was left sitting on the stairs, contemplating her choices as he sighed, frustrated on not knowing what really is the best decision.

“I’m the captain of my ship, but I don’t even know where to go.” Minnie said, hugging her knees, as he gritted her teeth.

A pair of eyes watched her, also contemplating to approach and hug her, as she sighed, closing the door before her, leaning onto the door and putting her palms over her face.

“You’re not the only one who doesn’t know where to go, Minnie.” Miyeon said, hugging her knees as tears fell on her cheeks.

“You’re not the only one who also wants another chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	9. PLANS

** CHAPTER NINE: PLANS **

_A month later_

“So, let me make it clear again, because we’re already doing this tomorrow.” Miyeon said, as she stretched her limbs, Soyeon nodding at her while smiling.

“So, you’re going to take Yoona with you, together with Song Jin and Shuhua. I’m going to go with Minnie and Yuqi, and the last team would be Jaechan, Sungwoo and Soojin. Is that all right?” Miyeon said, as Soyeon nodded, putting out the radios for tomorrow’s trip, as she stared at her room, a place she wouldn’t see again for a long time.

“And why would you assume that I’ll go with her?” Miyeon said, as Soyeon sighed patiently sighed at them.

“Minnie unnie doesn’t want me or the child to go to the dangerous missions, so she made us go to the port first, since I’m the leader as he says, and protecting Yoona is our top priority. That’s also why she made you go with her, because he wants to protect you, he just doesn’t want to admit it.” Soyeon said without batting an eye to Miyeon, who blushed slightly that she turned to the side and hid it.

“Minnie unnie entrusted Jin Oppa to protect me, if you’re also worried about me or something.” Soyeon said, as Miyeon smiled and fixed Soyeon’s hair, picking up the paper full of the plans they are about to do the next day.

“So… we’re going to the hospital, and Soojin and the others are going to go to this big grocery store… for what?” Miyeon asked, as Soyeon nodded at that.

“We’re going to pick up supplies that we can give to the people in Paradise, in exchange of them letting us stay there. You’re going to the hospital to pick up supplies there, so listen to Yuqi unnie and obey her, alright?” Soyeon said, Miyeon nodding at that.

“While Soojin and the others are going to pick up supplies and some basic needs like food and stuff. We’ll have these modified radios from Minnie unnie that is muted a little, so it would not attract any noise. Unnie also added a function that when this little button is pressed, it will send a warning to the other teams.” Soyeon said smiling proudly as she pressed the button and triggered a silent alarm that made the radio vibrate, the words **DANGER: RADIO1** written on it, also written on the three radios.

“The two teams that would go to the city would regroup at the square and go to the port together, but if something worse happens we would communicate and just go to the port separately.” Soyeon said, as she turned off the radios for the meantime, putting them away in a safe place for tomorrow.

“And since there is a precinct near the port, we would be the ones in charge for the weapons that we can use just in case we need to fend off hordes of zombies while waiting for the boat that would take us to Paradise.” Soyeon said, bringing out a small map and encircling the places where the three teams would go.

“And do you think it would work? No offense, but we all would be separated from each other by having this teams.” Miyeon said, Soyeon nodding at her opinion.

“I formulated this along with the other people’s suggestions because I think it would be better than having ten people going through these places one by one. It would attract a lot of undead attention, and we would have a lot of trouble protecting each other and the child altogether.” Soyeon said, fiddling with the spare paper, folding it without any form.

“I know it is a risk, having this separate teams, but at this point it is our only chance at getting to the port. We don’t even know the state of the city after a month, since we’ve only ventured onto small distances, getting what we need in little trips, prolonging our supplies. Not knowing the field we’re playing on is also a risk, but it is something we have to take if we want to survive.” Soyeon said, picking up the paper from Miyeon, who nodded at all that.

“You should rest, unnie.” Soyeon said, Miyeon nodding as the leader went downstairs, tucking the paper in her pocket as she made her way to the living room, finding her sister and Yuqi huddled on the dining room, cups of coffee in front of them as they talked about something.

“How are you two going to explain to Miyeon unnie that you two teamed up to investigate the source of the virus that you think originated in Song Medical University?” Soyeon said in a hushed voice, as Minnie raised her brow, Yuqi leaning onto her seat and clearing her throat.

“How do I know? I know you two have been planning that ever since you read the contents to Chan’s letter a month ago, and you guys theorized that some of the research still might be in the hospital where you worked on, Yuqi unnie. Tell you what: I don’t agree in any of this.” Soyeon said, as Minnie sighed and looked at her.

“If you don’t agree on this, then why did you still include the hospital in the trip for tomorrow?” Minnie asked, as Soyeon smiled at her.

“Because we really need some medical supplies, unnie. But I believe I cannot control if you two decide to make a last-minute stop and decide to prod around the hospital.” Soyeon said, as Minnie sighed at that.

“And I believe there’s a catch in that.” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding at that.

“Protect Miyeon unnie, since you volunteered to put her in your team.” Soyeon said, Minnie chuckling at that.

“Of course, I’ll protect her. But if she becomes a bitch during the trip, I’d feed her to the zombies myself.” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding as she knew that her sister wasn’t joking, as he emptied the cup and put it on the sink, patting her sister’s head and going to the sleeping quarters for the boys, which was the guest room.

“Still awake? We have a big day tomorrow.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon sat down, leaning her chin on her hand, staring at Yuqi, who silently enjoyed her cup of coffee.

“Aren’t you scared?” Soyeon asked, Yuqi raising a brow at her.

“What do you mean by that?” Yuqi asked, as Soyeon chuckled and leaned back on her chair, scratching her neck nervously, then stared unto Yuqi’s eyes.

“Scared that I’m probably sending us to our deaths?” Soyeon said, and Yuqi could see the fear in her eyes, the doctor smiling at her.

“Now you know the feeling of having lives on your hands, Soyeon.” The doctor casually said, lifting the cup to her lips, taking a small sip of the caffeine drink.

“Now you know what I feel when I’m behind the surgeon’s table, scared out of my wits, wondering if I’m doing the right thing, holding a scalpel that could end a person’s life with one stroke.” Yuqi said, as she proceeded to hold the girl’s hand, Soyeon staring at her eyes that for a moment, full of fear, but vanished as soon as it flashed onto her eyes.

“But you and I are different, you know why?” Yuqi asked, staring at Soyeon, who widened her eyes at the girl, who moved closer towards her.

“You are brave, love. We believe in you; I believe in you. So, let’s both stay alive, alright—”

Soyeon pulled the doctor close, staring at her eyes, as Yuqi smiled at her, cupping her cheeks as she nodded, Soyeon closing the distance between the two of them as she put a small kiss on the girl’s lips, pulling away immediately, a blush settling over her cheeks as Yuqi patted her head.

“Survive and wait for me at the port, and you might get another one of those kisses, Soyeon.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon nodded, the doctor finishing the last sip as she put the cup on the sink, the two of them going up to the rooms, falling asleep with their arms around each other.

Meanwhile, Soojin stared at the night sky, a hand on the scar over her stomach, her wound from a month ago completely healed, as he thought of the reason behind the stab wound, as he stared at the katana that hung on the guest room, the weapon that he would use on the next day.

“You stabbed yourself in front of us.” Minnie had said a few months ago, but the words are still etched on her mind.

If she stabbed herself, then why did he see her brother stab her that day?

A million questions ran on her head, not having an answer as he sighed, staring at the night sky.

Somehow, he had two girls that always appeared in her dreams, calling her sister, but he couldn’t recall a name, or their faces, as her dreams erased itself from her mind when he wakes up, not letting her remember a name, or a single face.

He gritted her teeth, placing her palms over her face as he frustratingly tried to remember, trying to recall even just a name—

None, again, as Soojin shook her head, groaning out of frustration.

“Hey, you alright?” a voice said, as Shuhua went in her room with a smile, Soojin smiling at her as she offered her a seat on the chair in front of her, the girl nodding as she sat down.

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet?” Soojin asked, as Shuhua pouted, shrugging her shoulders.

 _Cute,_ Soojin thought, as he waited for an answer from the girl.

“I couldn’t sleep, knowing that you would be in danger tomorrow and I’m not. It’s like… Like they put me with Jin Oppa because they know that I’m afraid of blood. I’m not just a liability, and I can do things—”

“I requested for you to be put on Jin’s team, Shuhua.” Soojin said, folding her arms as she widened her eyes.

“And why is that?” Shuhua said, Soojin knowing that she’s getting furious by the minute.

“Your fear of blood will surely put the teams at risk, as we would have you as our priority, and not the main priority of getting supplies for Paradise, to put it bluntly.” Soojin said, as Shuhua only looked at her.

“So, it would be benefitting everyone if you would stay with Soyeon, Song Jin and the child, which could be even better than you, since by being trained, she could fire a gun easily and shoot people in the forehead without a sweat, unlike you.” Soojin said, as Shuhua scoffed at that.

“And who are you to say that?” Shuhua asked, as Soojin sighed at her.

“Your savior—”

“Funny when you can’t even remember our names, sister.” A voice said, coming from Shuhua’s mouth, as Soojin widened her eyes, her strong façade disappearing, as he felt short of breath, Shuhua looking at her without emotions, but slowly her features changed, shifting without fail, as if glitching—

She knew that face.

She knew those faces, as she saw the faces of two people smiling at her, their eyes having no emotion.

“Gahyeon… Jiu.” He uttered, as blinding light exploded from Shuhua’s body, blinding Soojin as he closed her eyes for a moment, opening it again as he saw their faces, smiling at her, this time having happiness in their eyes, as he rushed and hugged them—

Gahyeon cried in pain as she clutched her neck, Soojin widening her eyes in horror as he saw her slowly turn into the undead, Jiu slowly becoming the same, as he shouted her names—

No voice came out, no matter how he tried, as he slowly watched them turn into those monsters, having nothing he can do.

“Remember what you have to do, Seo Soojin. Do what you have to do, and you’ll see them both alive.” A voice said, someone he had seen before.

She shouted until her throat felt sore, watching the two girls growl at her, jumping on her and enclosing their mouths around her flesh, taking a bite—

“WAKE UP!”

She opened her eyes and found herself in the same room, her body sweaty as he shook herself from the dream, the face of the two girls etched into her mind including her names, as well as the warning that played back on her mind nonstop, as he clutched the nearest arm he could grab, which was Shuhua, who looked visibly alarmed.

“Unnie, you alright? What happened?” Shuhua asked, as Soojin breathed heavily, trying to calm her fast beating heart, while he held onto the girl, who nodded while patting her back, trying to calm her down.

“I’m alright, don’t worry.” Soojin said, thanking Shuhua as he drank the cup of water the girl brought her, sitting down on her bed and hugging her knees, trying to hold onto the faces of the two girls he saw in her dream, trying not to let them go as he held onto their names.

“Are you sure you’re alright, unnie? You look shaken up.” Shuhua said, as Soojin smiled at her, but Shuhua could see that there was an immense pain and sadness on her eyes:

 _One that cannot be hidden by a smile,_ she thought, as she rushed and hugged the man, who was a little bit shocked as he managed to hug the girl back, sinking her head onto the girl’s neck, Shuhua sighing and patting her head, comforting her.

“Why are you here, by the way? You should be sleeping; we have a very big day tomorrow for the trip to Paradise.” Soojin said after Shuhua released her from the hug.

“Just came to check on you, and also because I can’t sleep.” Shuhua said, as Soojin chuckled and patted her lap, Shuhua blushing before proceeding to lie down on her bed, laying her head on her lap as Soojin played with her hair absentmindedly.

“Your boyfriend might be mad that you’re here, Shuhua-yah.” Soojin said as Shuhua looked up, brows raised, confused.

“Boyfriend? Who? I don’t have a boyfriend, unnie.” Shuhua said with a chuckle in her tone, as Soojin chuckled at that.

“I’m talking about Jin, Shuhua-yah. You two seem close.” Soojin said, as Shuhua chuckled at that, shaking her head.

“He’s just a friend, unnie.” Shuhua said, as Soojin chuckled, having the girl sit up and look at her, the girl blushing at the sudden eye contact.

“So, I can do this?” Soojin said, then proceeding to put her lips over the girl’s, the two sharing a soft, a sweet kiss, Soojin pulling away as he cupped the girl’s cheeks and smiled, the girl having a red tinge on her cheeks.

“You better sleep, Shuhua.” Soojin said, putting a kiss on the girl’s forehead, the girl nodding and going out of the room.

She didn’t see a silhouette of a person going inside the room, closing the door, as she happily went to their room, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!


	10. THE TRIP

**CHAPTER TEN: THE TRIP**

“What the hell happened to your face?” Minnie asked, as Soojin shook her head, keeping her bruised jaw and her black-eye from view, Shuhua looking worried as she got some ice from the refrigerator and applied it on the man’s bruises, Minnie demanding an answer.

“Just bumped my head while waking up earlier. Nothing much, don’t worry.” Soojin said, as Minnie sighed, raising her brow as she stared at the bruises Soojin had.

“That doesn’t sound like just an accident to me.” Minnie said, before finally letting the topic go as she walked away, leaving Shuhua taking care of the man who managed to smile at her.

“Why, what happened?” Soyeon asked, Minnie raising her brow as he noticed that Yuqi was with Soyeon since the morning they woke up, the two holding hands, which made Minnie smile, making a mental note to ask her sister later.

“Jin got a bruised jaw and a black-eye. Said it’s an accident when he woke up, but that doesn’t look like an accident to me.” Minnie said, Soyeon looking at Soojin who was being treated by Shuhua.

“We’ll ask the others later. From the looks of it, that doesn’t look like he was hit by a girl or something.” Soyeon said, as Minnie nodded at that.

Soyeon got up, gathering the attention of everyone, who nodded at her as it was time to go soon.

“Everyone should go to their respective teams now, please.” Soyeon said, as the others agreed on that, walking over the room until they found their respective teams, the child carried by Shuhua.

“The leaders for each team would be the ones who would hold the radio and must communicate at all times. The leaders would be me, Miyeon unnie and Jaechan. You guys need to be on the radio at all times, updating us with your position at about five minutes or so. It would be very important, alright?” Soyeon said, as they turned on the radios, bearing little to no sound at all.

“The two teams in charge of the supplies would ride the pickup trucks, while we would bring the other car with us. We only have a full tank and a full canister of gas, so strategize on how you could go to your respective places and go to the port. Understood?” Soyeon said, as the others nodded, grabbing their weapons as Song Jin and Minnie unlocked the door, Minnie swinging her bat onto the heads of the undead that were loitering around, sending them reeling down the ground, as the others went to their cars.

“See you soon, Soyeon.” Yuqi said, kissing her forehead as Soyeon nodded, hugging her tight, Yuqi patting her head as she went to hers, smiling at Minnie who chuckled at her.

“Didn’t notice you’re with my sister, Yuqi.” Minnie said, as Yuqi just sighed, pinching her arm that made her groan in pain, Miyeon smiling slightly as she sat on the back, into the trailer of the pickup, hugging her knees as the vehicle soon drove away first.

“Since when?” Minnie asked, her tone suddenly getting serious, Yuqi chuckling at her.

“What, you’re going to be like those super protective brothers to Soyeon, Jeon Minnie-ssi? I know I didn’t recognize you and you also didn’t recognize me at the day of the pandemic, but I’ve known your sister since high school, so don’t worry about me. You should worry about yourself, and how Jin got those bruises when it was Shuhua he was with last night.” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed.

“Why unnie, you think he didn’t get those when he woke up?” Miyeon asked, Yuqi nodding at her.

“If it did, then it would be tender, and fresh, but just by taking one look at it, he must have gotten it last night, or probably six to seven hours ago.” Yuqi said, tying her hair up, as she brought up a list of the things they should get, Miyeon smiling as the doctor did her best to write legibly for the two of them, as they neared the hospital.

“Can’t we just… get all the drugs from there?” Miyeon said, Yuqi shaking her head.

“We don’t know if the doctors involved in the research stuffed unknown drugs in the supply to hide their research, so we’re going to just get the things we need and go to the port.”

Miyeon sighed as she nodded at that, going silent as she stared at the places they were passing by, reminiscing how she passed by them whenever she would go to schedules as an artist before, as she remembered wishing to visit some cafes she saw, hoping to go there when she wasn’t busy.

“What would have happened if I didn’t go to Soyeon’s studio that day?” Miyeon said, as she hugged her knees, wondering as she tried to think of something—

“Don’t waste your time wondering about things that did not happen. Just be thankful that you were with my sister that day, not with someone who would have abandoned you so that person could save themselves.” Minnie said, as Miyeon looked back to her, surprised that she suddenly answered, as tears fell from her eyes.

Silence further enveloped the vehicle as they neared their first destination, Yuqi sighing as she felt that the list was complete, giving it to Minnie and Miyeon, who stared at it and tried to read the contents, nodding at Yuqi.

“Do not take anything that you don’t know, or isn’t in that list, understood?” Yuqi said, as Minnie parked the vehicle near the entrance, turning it off as they alighted the car silently, Minnie helping Miyeon go down from the back of the pickup truck silently as they neared the entrance of the hospital, cautious as not to attract any unnecessary noise.

“Where would we go again?” Miyeon said, as she held the radio and the pistol with a silencer on it, also carrying magazines of ammo in the little bag she brought with her, as Yuqi pushed the doors open, as silent as she could.

“The medical vault is near the emergency room. If we assume where most of the people stayed in before the chaos broke, it would be the emergency room. We don’t have any proof that silence works against the undead, but we have to try. Do not engage until needed, alright? And Miyeon, keep your eyes on that radio.” Yuqi said, as she gripped her pistol tight, hoping that the times Minnie taught her how to use a gun would prove sufficient.

“Where to?” Minnie said, as he aimed the flashlight down the ground, seeing some of the undead loitering around, not seeming to mind them.

“They’re not good in the dark?” Miyeon said, noticing that as Yuqi nodded, taking note of that, as she silently pointed to the left, the two nodding as they walked silently, cautious on their surroundings as they tried to make absolutely no noise, Yuqi feeling a wave of nostalgia as she walked onto the familiar halls of the hospital, doing her shift as she sighed, focusing on the mission at hand as they walked past the emergency room, Miyeon gasping softly as she saw a minimum of ten undead inside the emergency room.

“Shhh, try to eliminate any undead that comes close silently, I have to input a pin code and it would be a little noisy. Stay on guard.” Yuqi whispered, the two nodding as they stood next to Yuqi, taking guard of her left and right.

The doctor sighed as she remembered her number, keying in those numbers as she felt nervous every time the machine emits a loud beep with every tap she makes, as she finishes keying in her code—

The passcode lock emits a series of loud beeps as it unlocks the door, Yuqi gritting her teeth as the three of them hear groans and shuffling going towards their direction, the undead inside the emergency room banging their bodies against the glass door, trying to go to the direction of the noise, other undead from the inner parts of the hospital shuffling and u=running towards them, snarling and gnashing their teeth as Minnie swung her bat into one of their heads, knocking that man away but another came crashing forward, crashing into Minnie—

Miyeon shot the man’s forehead with a clean shot, Minnie pushing the man’s corpse away as Miyeon shot a few more, Minnie wiping away the blood that splattered into her body as Yuqi pulled the two of them inside the vault, locking them inside as the undead banged their bodies unto the glass door of the vault, wanting to go inside.

“Ugh… “Minnie groaned, removing her jacket and tossing it away, using her shirt to wipe away the blood off of her face, cursing under her breath.

“We have another exit from this vault, which is the other door from here. It would lead us to the operating room, and we can take that to go to the back exit of the hospital and just circle back to the front entrance.” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed, Miyeon nodding at that and began to pick up a garbage bag from her little bag, then picking up some of the medicine that Yuqi listed earlier.

“We can take the operation room route and go straight to second floor, where they keep the files to the research, as Chan had said in the letter, he left for me in the study room, where he also left some of his contaminated blood for me to test on. I haven’t touched that, because we need the research, they made to know what we have to see in the blood.” Yuqi said, as Minnie nodded, looking over to Yuqi and seeing Miyeon who was still doing the task.

“We have to tell Miyeon now, Yuqi.” Minnie said, Yuqi nodding and pushing her forward, Minnie raising her brow.

“What? I thought you would tell her?” Minnie asked, Yuqi smiling and shaking her head, pushing Minnie towards Miyeon’s direction.

“Think of it as a chance to talk to her, you coward. I’ve seen you ignore her for a whole month, and you might as well kiss and make out here, we have time.” Yuqi said, Minnie grumbling at her.

“Fine, I’ll tell her.” Minnie said, scratching her nape awkwardly as he approached the girl, moving closer.

“Miyeon, me and Yuqi have something to tell you.” Minnie said, as Miyeon nodded at that, waiting for the thing that Minnie would tell her.

“We would go to the second floor later, gathering some information about the research Chan made. Would it be fine to you if you will wait in the car, telling the others that we’re alright?” Minnie said, as Miyeon tilted her head.

“And why can’t I join you in whatever you would go to?” Miyeon said, as Minnie shook her head.

“It’s dangerous—”

“You don’t know that yet, and I can protect myself, thank you very much. Don’t forget that I saved you earlier, if I haven’t shot that zombie on its face you would be one of them now.” Miyeon said, raising her brow as she waited for an answer from the man, while Yuqi gave them space to talk as she also got to work, gathering some of the medicines they needed.

“Fine. Just don’t interfere, alright? We’ve been wanting to go there ever since the pandemic started and after reading Chan’s letter, alright?” Minnie said, as Miyeon nodded, Minnie hugging Miyeon as she widened her eyes for a bit, a little surprised as Minnie smiled at her then proceeded to get the garbage bag from her, resuming her task.

“Did the cold princess’ heart finally start beating again for the handsome prince?” Yuqi whispered, Miyeon sighing as she went and grabbed another bag, gathering other medicines as Yuqi chuckled at that.

 ** _[“This is Soyeon from Radio 1, over. How are the others holding up?”]_** the voice on the radio said, crackling to life, Miyeon pressing a button as she started to speak.

“This is Miyeon from Radio 2, we’re alright. We’re at the vault at the moment, doing our mission and gathering medicine from the vault. We’d have to go somewhere to gather the medical tools but it would just be quick, is that alright?” Miyeon said, hoping the others listening on the radio wouldn’t notice her blatant lie—

 ** _[“That would be alright, over. Resume your tasks, Radio 2.”]_** Soyeon said from the other line, as Miyeon sighed and stopped pressing the button, doing a thumbs up as Minnie and Yuqi nodded, resuming their tasks, also grabbing some medical supplies that were really also in the vault, grabbing everything they can plus multiple boxes of medical gloves, sanitizers and others, just in case Yuqi had to do a surgery or other things at the refuge.

“You guys all set? Shall we go?” Minnie said, as Yuqi nodded, while Miyeon was hunched over some boxes that had fallen down while she was trying to get that last bottle of pills. She smiled in relief as she found the last bottle, kneeling down and reaching over those boxes, as she finally got that damned bottle—

Miyeon shouted in surprise as a hand grabbed her wrist, the former singer staggering back as the hand stubbornly held onto her wrist, not letting go.

“Help… me…” a voice said, as Miyeon raised her brow, getting up as she moved forward, widening her eyes as she noticed a man sitting down at the back of the pile of boxes, his face bloodied and ragged, Miyeon putting away the boxes as she stared at him.

“What’s your name?” Miyeon said, as the man looked at him wearily, as if contemplating whether to answer or not.

“You’re safe here, with us. I have a doctor with me that can help you. Now, tell me your name so I can help you.” Miyeon said, taking his hand, as the man nodded at that.

“My… My name is Rin Hayano. I… I’ve been staying here in the last two weeks, living off of the dextrose I found somewhere there, putting it in an IV and pumping it in my body. Help… me. Please….” Rin said, as Miyeon nodded, calling onto Yuqi and Minnie who approached the scene, the doctor surprised as she immediately examined the man, who obliged and told everything she needed to know.

“No bites or gashes that could possibly be made by the undead, he’s just starved. I think we can take him with us to the Paradise.” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed at that.

“We only told the people there that we have ten people. Bringing him with us might make that eleven, and the people there might not be too happy about it.” Minnie said, as Miyeon sighed at that.

“So, you’re not gonna try at all? Just leave him here to die, is that what you want?” Miyeon said, helping the man get up, as Minnie sighed at that.

“I’ll take him to the vehicle with me. Where should I pass to get to the back exit and get to the front to go to the car?” Miyeon asked, Yuqi nodding as she gave the girl directions, Miyeon nodding at that as she took the boy, opening the back door of the vault and disappearing, leaving Minnie and Yuqi inside the vault, Minnie sighing as he shook her head, grabbing the two bags full of medicine and swinging it onto her shoulder, Yuqi chuckling at her.

“What, are you afraid that the man would steal Miyeon away from you? She’s just helping the man, Minnie.” Yuqi said, Minnie sighing at that.

“Something tells me that man shouldn’t be trusted or anything, Yuqi.” Minnie said, sighing as he held her baseball bat on one hand and the bags on the other, as the two of them went out of the vault, going to the second floor as they silently opened the door to one room and entered, the one labeled ‘ **DOCUMENTS AND RESEARCHES** ’.

“Are you sure it’s here?” Minnie said, Yuqi shrugging as she searched the different labels and shelves, trying to find something related to the virus---

**_PHANTOM X-75: A CURE TO HUMANITY, A STUDY BY SONG C. ET.AL._ **

“They even made Chan the primary author, to push all the blame to him. What the hell?” Yuqi whispered, pulling out the thick hardbound book with that title, flipping it open—

A loud alarm sounded off as Yuqi widened her eyes, Minnie gritting her teeth as the two of them rushed and went out of the room, Yuqi firing blindly behind her as the undead began to chase the two of them, Minnie swinging her baseball bat to the front, knocking away some of the undead that rushed to the two of them, wanting to either hunt the both of them or go to the source of the loud noise, emanating on the hospital.

“Go! We have to get out now—”

Minnie grabbed a small canister from her bag, tossing it aside and grabbing Yuqi’s gun, firing onto the canister, causing it to explode as they got tossed outside by the large explosion, Minnie pulling Yuqi to her, protecting her as the two of them crashed into a car, the structure of the hospital collapsing, blocking off the exit.

Yuqi immediately got up, checking Minnie who chuckled while lying down into the car, a hand over the back of her head, somehow preventing her from getting a concussion, Yuqi helping her up.

“You alright?” Yuqi said, Minnie nodding as he stretched her muscles, sighing as he brushed off some of the debris that went to her clothes, clutching the two bags again, Yuqi clutching the research book close to her chest, as the two of them walked back to the car.

Minnie sighed as he saw Miyeon and the new boy sitting on the back of the pickup truck, Miyeon smiling as the man laid her head onto the bag that Miyeon brought with her, Minnie seeing Miyeon in relief as the two of them neared the car.

“Soojin’s team would just go straight to the port, so we should do the same. And remember, no one talk about Sungwoo, alright?” Miyeon said, Yuqi nodding, Minnie raising her brow.

“Why, what happened to him?” Minnie asked, Miyeon’s face turning grim.

“He turned, Minnie.” Miyeon said, Minnie widening her eyes.

_An hour ago_

“Hyung, you can sit here.” Jaechan said, pointing to the shotgun seat, Sungwoo shaking his head as he climbed up onto the back of the car, Soojin smiling at that as he went to the driver’s seat, starting the car, Jaechan sighing as he climbed onto the shotgun seat, closing the door as Soojin drove away.

“So, you guys are part of a band or something?” Soojin said, Jaechan nodding as he stared at the surroundings.

“Our band’s name is the Aces, signed to Eclipse Entertainment, the rival of Soyeon’s company.” Jaechan said proudly, Soojin chuckling at that.

“Is Sungwoo also part of that? What’s your role in the band, Sungwoo?” Soojin asked, Sungwoo chuckling.

“I’m the bassist of the team, and occasionally the one writing the songs along with JC.” Sungwoo said, patting Jaechan’s shoulder, Jaechan chuckling and nodding at that.

“And I assume Jaechan is the singer or something?” Soojin said, Jaechan nodding at that.

“I’m the vocalist and the leader. The one we’re supposed to bail out in the precinct a month ago was our drummer, while the one we’re trying to find, Jin, is the guitarist of the band.” Jaechan said, as Soojin nodded at that.

“So, you guys and Miyeon often meet when you’re promoting your songs and stuff?” Soojin said, Jaechan nodding at that.

“Sometimes, but Miyeon noona is more famous than us, so she sometimes only promotes for a week or so, then go to other countries sometimes for promotion or concerts and stuff.” Jaechan said, Soojin nodding at that.

“Anyways… Who knows, maybe that person you’re trying to find went to Paradise already.” Soojin said, Jaechan sighing at that.

“I’m still regretting that I didn’t bring him with the two of us, but I hope he’s there, like you said.” Jaechan said, as he clutched the gun and the radio, Soojin nodding at that as they sped towards their destination, towards the big mart in the middle of the city.

“Hey, by the way, you alright?” Jaechan said, as Soojin raised her brow, flinching in the process as he groaned **CHAPTER** at the wounds that was on her face.

“Ah, this on my face? It’s nothing, don’t worry. I can still shoot the undead square on their face and bust up their faces, if you’re worried about it.” Soojin said, Jaechan laughing at that.

“Anyways, we’re here. Be cautious, alright? Don’t shoot until it’s necessary. We gave the silencers to the girls, so our shots would be very noisy, alright?” Soojin said, as he stared at the undead roaming around the big mart, getting the katana on her side.

The three of them alighted the car, as they stepped into the place silently, Soojin killing off the undead that roamed silently onto the parking lot, their bodies dropping on the ground without a sound as Soojin slashed among them with her katana.

“Grab everything you can and come back to the pickup, load them off and come back, alright? Use the baseball bat and the machete that we got from the raids we did last month to kill off the undead you might encounter while doing so. And Jaechan, monitor the radio, alright?” Soojin said, as the other two nodded, the three of them turning on their flashlights as they went inside.

Jaechan grabbed a basket and put the bat on it, as he went to the nearest aisle and grabbed the things they thought they need, including some of the things the females need (Jaechan knew that because Soyeon always had him buy those things for her), having so much that it took him three to four trips in and out, grabbing everything he could.

The radio cackled to life while he was outside, so he climbed up onto the back of the pickup truck, turning the radio to life.

 ** _[“This is Soyeon from Radio 1, over. How are the others holding up?”]_** the voice on the radio said, as Jaechan cleared his throat, getting ready to speak after the second radio finishes.

“This is Radio 3, Jaechan reporting. We’re alright, the mission is underway, we’re in the middle of collecting the supplies to donate to the Paradise. We’ll resume the ride once done, meeting up with team 2 and going to the port together, as the plan suggested.”

 ** _[“Carry on, then, radio 3.”]_** Soyeon said on the line, the radio muting off as Jaechan sighed, putting the radio back on his pocket as he thought of the other things to do, or the other things they needed as he went back inside—

Jaechan widened his eyes as he saw Soojin using her body to close the door to the staff room, hearing the scratching and the groaning on the other side, as Soojin gritted her teeth, Sungwoo also doing the same.

The undead pushed the door with their bodies, trying to get in, as Jaechan didn’t know what to do—

Soojin pushed the door with all her might, successfully closing the door, Jaechan widening his eyes as he saw one of the undead from the darker aisles of the supermarket rushing in towards her, snarling as the undead wanted to bite onto Soojin’s flesh—

“Soojin, no!” Sungwoo said, as he pulled Soojin away, the undead sinking its teeth on his neck, Sungwoo crying out with pain as Soojin slashed onto the undead’s head with her katana, kicking the undead away from Sungwoo as Jaechan’s heart dropped.

Jaechan rushed in and removed his shirt, using it to cover the gaping wound on Sungwoo’s neck, Sungwoo getting paler by the minute as Soojin gritted her teeth, watching the scene before him.

“Jaechan, stop. You two have to go.” Sungwoo said, barely even getting the words out as he felt half of his body get paralyzed, his hands dropping down to the ground.

“Hyung… we can get Yuqi to help you, hyung, please…” Jaechan said, Sungwoo shaking his head, half of his face already twitching as he groaned, trying to control himself as he slowly coughed up blood.

He grabbed the gun on his side and gave it to Jaechan, pointing the end of the gun onto his forehead, Sungwoo managing to smile as he nodded at Jaechan, who widened his eyes, horrified.

“You have… You have to do it, Jaechan. Or else… I don’t want to be a monster who kills, JC. Please….” Sungwoo said, as he groaned, his eyes slowly becoming white and bloodshot, gritting his teeth as he stared at Jaechan, who had his finger poised over the trigger.

“You’ll always be my brother, Jaechan.” Sungwoo said, as he smiled, pulling the gun onto his forehead, the cold end touching his skin, closing his eyes.

Jaechan let out a guttural and angry shout as he pulled the trigger, a loud bang resonating onto the whole place as a corpse dropped onto his feet, his hands dropping the gun as he gritted his teeth, tears falling, his ears ringing as he couldn’t hear Soojin shouting his name, Soojin dragging him away.

Soojin saw the undead in the staff room break the door just in time, as he gritted her teeth and dragged Jaechan away, the man thrashing and fighting against his grip as the other undead broke out and began to fall onto their knees, feasting onto the fresh corpse, as Soojin dragged him into the car, throwing him into the shotgun seat, the man locking the door to the back of the truck and driving off, breathing heavily as he threw a blanket onto Jaechan, who kept screaming and groaning.

“Hey, man. You know you have to tell this to the others.” Soojin said as they sped away, Jaechan nodding as he still had tears in his eyes, pressing the button twice, the radio emitting a silent alarm.

**_[“This is Soyeon, what’s your situation?”]_ **

Jaechan couldn’t bring himself to speak for one full minute, so Soojin picked up the radio from him and began to be the one to report the situation to them.

“This is Soojin, over. We’re going straight to the port, we’ve been compromised. Jaechan is here, we finished the whole mission, but at the end… Sungwoo got bitten.” Soojin said, Jaechan sniffling beside him as a long silence emanated from the radio, Soojin waiting for a response.

 ** _[“Alright, I’ll tell the other team that there had been a change of plans. Can I talk to Jaechan?”]_** Soyeon said on the line, Soojin giving the radio to him, Jaechan clutching it tightly.

 ** _[“Hang in there, Oppa, alright? We’re all here for you, alright?”]_** Soyeon said, Jaechan managing to croak out a small ‘yes’ before turning off the radio, staring at the window as Soojin put a hand on his shoulder, Jaechan nodding at that.

“I’m sorry, man.” Soojin said, Jaechan sighing as tears fell from his eyes even more, closing his eyes and wishing everything was alright.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	11. OF PORTS AND RESCUE SHIPS

** CHAPTER ELEVEN: OF PORTS AND RESCUE SHIPS **

Yuqi’s team was the first to arrive, with the doctor rushing to hug Soyeon as soon as they got out of the car, Minnie sighing with a smile on her face as she saw the scene unfold, while Song Jin nodded at her, smiling, while Shuhua had Yoona asleep on her lap.

“How are things when you guys arrived here?” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding at her, holding Yuqi’s hand.

“It was peaceful, too peaceful. It’s as if the undead are avoiding water intentionally, or something must be drawing them to stay inside the city or something. Anyways, unnie, can I talk to you?” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at her as the two of them distanced themselves from the group.

“Looks like we both have news to divulge, huh?” Minnie said, Soyeon sighing as she nodded at Minnie.

“Miyeon found this man who seemed to be trapped inside the medical vault, living off of IVs and all that stuff. Tell you what, I don’t trust him one bit.” Minnie said, Soyeon taking a look at the man who sat on the back of the truck, talking to Miyeon.

“What’s his name?” Soyeon said, Minnie sighing at that.

“Rin Hayano. I figured he’s Japanese or something.” Minnie said, as Soyeon chuckled at that, realizing who he was.

“That’s Rin Hayano, right. One of the models signed to Jaechan’s firm.” Soyeon said, nodding at Minnie who raised her brow, nodding at that bit of information.

“Anyways, how about you? What were you going to tell me?” Minnie said, Soyeon sighing as she got ready to deliver something she learned about.

“I know why Soojin’s face is like that. Someone came to her room after Shuhua allegedly visited her last night, and probably beat her up.” Soyeon said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“Eh? But who?” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding at that.

“It’s—”

“They’re here!” Miyeon said, as she climbed off the back of the pickup truck, Soyeon sighing at the interruption as she went off to her best friend, Minnie figuring out that he could ask her sister later about that matter.

“Oppa, you can rest, if you want.” Soyeon said, as Jaechan nodded, looking dazed as he went next to Shuhua, sitting down, Soojin bringing her hand down onto the trunk of the car, almost punching it and wounding her hand if not for Minnie who stopped him from doing so.

“His bandmate saved me… I should have been the one who died there, Minnie, Not that man.” Soojin said, ruffling her hair in frustration, Minnie patting her back.

Soyeon hugged her best friend tight, his resolve and the façade he put up dissolving to pieces as he felt his tears fall again, gritting his teeth as he cried again, his heart getting heavier and heavier as he gritted his teeth, trying to stop the tears from falling, trying to stop his heart from breaking, but nothing happened, as he felt a large void clawing onto his heart.

“I should have shot that monster before it even reached him. It’s… it’s my fault…” Jaechan said, as Soyeon shook her head, rubbing his back and comforting him.

“It isn’t anybody’s fault, Oppa. Sungwoo wouldn’t want you to keep crying like this, right? The best thing you could do now is to not let his death be in vain. We’ll find the ones who are behind this and make them pay.” Soyeon said, as Jaechan nodded at that.

“Did… did you call the people at the Paradise already?” Jaechan said, changing the topic, Soyeon nodding at that.

“They’d be here soon, don’t worry, alright?” Soyeon said, the man nodding as he asked to be left alone, Soyeon following his wishes.

“There, now you wouldn’t worry about having Rin with us, huh, Minnie?” Miyeon said, scoffing at her, walking away—

Yuqi grabbed her hand and slapped her, the others widening their eyes at that as Miyeon staggered back, her hand flying up to her cheeks, Yuqi glaring at her.

“Listen, alright? I’m not defending Minnie because he’s Soyeon’s sister or anything, okay? What you said was inappropriate to everyone, to this situation that we have. It’s inappropriate to Jaechan, it’s inappropriate to all of us. So, would you please stop spewing up nonsense just because you’re angry at Minnie for something he had done a few years ago, and just shut your mouth? We don’t need that here.” Yuqi said, Soyeon pulling her away from the scene as Miyeon just stood there, unable to say anything, her cheek red from the slap Yuqi gave her.

“Unnie, I understand that what Miyeon unnie said might have been offensive, but there are calmer ways to address a situation.” Soyeon said, Yuqi widening her eyes at what Soyeon had said.

“That’s it? No scolding or anything or something along the lines of not hurting your best friend or whatever?” Yuqi said, Soyeon sighing as she tucked a stray hair beyond Yuqi’s ear.

“I myself think that what Miyeon unnie said was too much, unnie. It’s no time for jokes.” Soyeon said, as she nodded at Yuqi, who went off to Jaechan, talking to him, carrying Yoona away so the psychologist, Shuhua, could talk to him.

Soyeon decided to go to Miyeon, who was sitting on the back of the pickup truck, Rin nodding at Soyeon as he went away from them, giving them distance to talk while he sat on the planks of the port, waiting for their rescue.

“Sorry for all that… Just got caught up in my stupid pride and emotion.” Miyeon said, Soyeon sighing and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Unnie, seriously. You have to stop being angry to Minnie unnie if this is what’s going to always happen. You can’t cage yourself in anger forever; plus, unnie had her reasons why he left, alright?” Soyeon said, Miyeon sighing as she nodded.

“I’ll try, Soyeon, alright? Sorry for earlier.” Miyeon said, scratching her nape nervously, Soyeon smiling at that.

“Anyways, what’s the deal between you and that Rin guy? He looks like he has a liking on you.” Soyeon said, sitting on the back of the pickup truck while the others stood guard, wary for some undead that might wander around and attack them suddenly.

“Oh, please. I just saved him, and besides I’m not looking for someone at all. Just wanna survive through the day, and luckily the self defense classes the agency taught us seem to be useful now.” Miyeon said, Soyeon tilting her head.

“Well, it seems too much to be just a coincidence, unnie. It’s like they anticipated that this would really happen, and thought of that.” Soyeon said, Miyeon chuckling at that.

“What? That’s silly. How can our agency possibly know that a pandemic would break out—”

“Well, come to think of that… I went up and asked other artists, and turns out the two of us are the only ones the agency taught self-defense to, including guns and marksmanship. You still think it’s just a coincidence, unnie?” Soyeon said, as Miyeon widened her eyes, not knowing that one bit of information.

“You’re getting into something, Soyeon. So, could it be that our agency is tied to the people behind all this?” Miyeon said, Soyeon nodding at that.

“That’s why after we settle in at Paradise, we have to set out to investigate the source of the pandemic, or everything that was written in Chan’s second letter. Minnie unnie is the one who insisted that the information be kept between me, her and Yuqi unnie until we decide what we would do.” Soyeon said, purposely withholding information as Miyeon nodded at that.

“Anyways, we have to get ready soon. We have to work hard once we’re on that place.” Soyeon said, her eyes lighting up as she saw the shadow of a ship, coming from the horizon, showing it to Minnie as they all got up to their feet—

“There’s a lot of the undead coming, we have to eliminate those.” Song Jin said, giving the others guns as they took stance, the others firing onto the horde that was coming near them, the corpses falling dead with every shot, but more seem to be coming, as the boat drew closer.

“What the hell is this? It seems like they went here at the same time that we would go out of the city!” Song Jin said, firing onto the undead, the horde nearing them as they speak, firing all their guns but the hordes seem to be doubling in number.

“The boat’s here, we have to go!” Soyeon said, letting the others go as she, Song Jin, Minnie and Soojin stood guard, continuously firing onto the zombies while the others made their way to the port, Soyeon gritting her teeth as she fired endlessly, the horde too close to their liking s they were forced to move back, Soyeon looking back to see that all of the people are all on the boat already.

“We have to go, now!” Soyeon said, the others nodding as they ran towards the boat, occasionally firing onto the undead that went too close to them, as they managed to climb onto the boat, kicking away and firing onto some of the zombies that managed to get close to the boat, some of the undead falling onto the waters and never going back up again.

The boat sped away, Soyeon sighing heavily as she saw some familiar faces among the horde, some people she had seen every day, and she couldn’t help but collapse down, Yuqi and Minnie catching her before she fell down the ground.

“Come one, love. It’s okay to be scared, we’re all scared here. You can let it down now.” Yuqi said, Soyeon’s tears falling as she buried her face onto Yuqi’s neck, her bottled up emotions bursting out as she cried, her crying drowned out by the noises of the boat.

“We’re pleased to welcome you to Paradise.” A man said, coming from the driver side, Jaechan rising as he had his eyes widened, surprised at the man, who also stared back at him.

“Jin?” Jaechan uttered, the man breaking his professional façade as he rushed in and hugged the man, his tears falling again.

“You’re… You’re the only one, aren’t you?” The man weakly said, Jaechan weakly nodding as he pulled the man into a hug, the others only watching the scene as the boat went farther from the shore.

“Hanjin… He was bitten because he saved me from getting bitten by one of those things. Sungwoo… He sacrificed himself to save us and for us to get here.” Jaechan said, the man named Jin sighing as he nodded, ruffling his hair as he nodded again, taking in the information.

“All of you are safe. That’s… That’s what matters. We’ll hold a funeral for those who had fallen, and carry on living, and not let their death be in vain. Rest up, the leaders want to see you immediately after you arrive there. After the boat ride, there would be a twenty-minute ride from the port to the main base, so you guys would have a lot of rest time.” Jin said, as he disappeared onto the driver side, the others staring at the port, slowly disappearing into the horizon.

“Twenty-minute ride…? That feels like an isolated prison to me, Soyeon.” Miyeon said, Soyeon nodding at that as she wiped her tears off, looking at the horizon they were nearing to, but it was endless water all around.

“And where would we even go? I’ve lived all my life in Seoul and there are no other islands nearby that we could take a thirty-minute boat ride to.” Jaechan said, joining the conversation, as he sat next to Soyeon, the girl holding his hand tight.

“I told you all, as soon as I see something wrong, as soon as we see something wrong, we’d get out of this place as soon as we can, alright?” Soyeon said, the others nodding as they soon neared the port, where some other men with a huge bus was waiting for them, the ten of them going inside the bus like prisoners, a grim feeling going inside the vehicle.

“I feel like a convict with this.” Shuhua said, Soojin stiffening up beside her, Song Jin raising his brows as he saw that, a grin appearing on his lips for a split second.

“Soyeon. Who punched Soojin again?” Minnie said, Soyeon sighing as she pinched her side.

“We can’t discuss that now; we have to appear peaceful in front of those people, or else we won’t be able to stay that peacefully here.” Soyeon said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“So, you’re saying that we act peaceful?” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding at that as Minnie sighed, leaning back on her chair.

“Don’t even think of fighting with Miyeon unnie, or I’d personally push you out of Paradise, or lock you with her in a room together until you two decide that you can talk.” Soyeon said, giving her a glare, Minnie sighing as she nodded at that.

“We have to talk to Soojin and Shuhua and Song Jin Oppa after the leaders see us, alright? You have to help me, unnie.” Soyeon said, as Minnie raised a brow.

“Why do you--- wait. You think he did it?” Minnie said, leaning closer, Soyeon sighing and nodding at that.

_An hour and thirty minutes before_

_“We’re here, go to the port and hide, you two. We’ll just go to the precinct and pick up some weapons for late, alright?” Song Jin said, as Soyeon nodded at the two of them, her and Song Jin driving off as Soyeon looked back, seeing the two girls finding a suitable hiding spot._

_“Are you sure they could manage? We could take them with us while we get some weapons.” Soyeon said, Song Jin shaking his head._

_“I’m sure they could manage, Soyeon. Don’t worry.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon sighed, putting her elbows upon the window sill._

_“Shuhua’s with a child, Oppa. Miyeon unnie would be angry if she learns that you left her alone.” Soyeon said, Song Jin not answering as he drove off, stopping in a nearby precinct._

_“Oh? Why didn’t you tell us you have wounds on your knuckles, Oppa? Yuqi unnie would have treated you if we knew you had that---” Soyeon said, picking up his hand, but Song Jin wrenched it away, causing her hand to hit the dashboard, sending a small hitch of pain from her wrist._

_“it’s nothing, Soyeon-ah. Don’t worry about it, let’s go.” Song Jin said, as Soyeon raised her brows, then remembered something, widening her eyes as she remembered that Soojin had bruises on_ her _face._

“So, you think…. You think that it was Song Jin who beat him up last night? For what?” Minnie asked, skeptical about what her sister is trying to say.

“All I know is that Shuhua visited Soojin last night, and the next day we see Soojin got bruises on her face and Song Jin Oppa has wounds on his knuckles that seem too much of a coincidence, isn’t it?” Soyeon said, as Minnie nodded at that, considering everything.

“He’s part of the police before this happened, Soyeon. I highly doubt that he’d pull off that kind of stunt, just because Shuhua likes Soojin and not him.” Minnie said, Soyeon sighing at that.

“But we are in the middle of a pandemic, after all, unnie. We had to kill off people last month, right? Even the police who tried to rob us off the supplies that we had went for.” Soyeon said, Minnie sighing at that.

“Song Jin hyung is different, Soyeon. He wouldn’t do that.” Minnie said, as Soyeon sighed and nodded, letting the matter go for now.

“We still haven’t even solved why Soojin decided to stab herself a month ago, after she killed her own brother. We’ve been too focused on making plans to go here that we hadn’t solved our own problems, and that includes yours with Miyeon unnie. I don’t wanna see Yuqi unnie slapping her again, so please… Take some time and fix your relationship with her, please?” Soyeon said, as the bus neared the entrance of the place.

The bus skidded to a stop, the men who received them assisting them inside, some women and some men nodding at them as the ten of them went to the entrance, some men at the top of the walls having guns, probably to guard the walls, not letting the undead enter the walls of the place.

“Welcome to the Paradise. I am Wallace Kim, the founder of this place. We had been living here before the pandemic ever started, and we are ready for any attack that may commence. If you are asking, how did we figure out that a pandemic would happen and got ready? We have insiders in everything, and we were deciding to rebel against our faulty government but this happened, and we are probably the safest place to be right now.” The man named Wallace said, the others nodding at that.

“So, in order to grant you the privilege of living inside our safe walls, we ask you to surrender every weapon you have, and we would keep them. The supplies you brought with you are also accounted for, and we thank you for doing that.” Wallace said, the others nodding as they started to line up, obeying the bodily inspection and surrendering their weapons, Soyeon and Minnie last in line, the older sister feeling uneasy.

“Something isn’t right here, and you know that, Soyeon.” Minnie said, as Soyeon sighed, pushing her to proceed onto the line.

They soon passed the inspection, with the ten people going inside the walls, without any weapon or anything but themselves as they walked towards the center of the place, guided there by people with guns.

“They look like prison wardens to me.” Minnie said, as Soyeon sighed and nodded at that, an uneasy feeling going inside her chest.

“Welcome, you all. You guys are the only ones who successfully interpreted the message and came here safely, in a month after we had relayed that message to all of the radios in the city. Thank you all for surviving, and I hope that you can live here harmoniously with us, your new home.” Wallace said, the officers then guiding the others, except for Soyeon, as the leader, Wallace, soon moved closer to him.

“I presume you are the one who leads your merry band, am I correct?” Wallace said, as Soyeon nodded, feeling awkward that no one but her is there, facing the leader of their new home.

“Um… Yes. But we worked in that together, and that’s why we are here—”

“But I understand that you are technically the one calling the shots here, are you not?” Wallace said with an uptight smile, Soyeon forcedly nodding at that, the man giving her a gentler smile, but Soyeon could tell that something was going on.

“Leading nine people sure is difficult, for a woman like you. With a child even, that is superb work. What would you say to joining the leaders of this place? We sure need a fresh mind that could represent the youth.” Wallace said, Soyeon widening her eyes at the sudden offer to her.

“What…? But sir—”

“I believe that you could help us, Miss…”

“Soyeon, sir. Jeon Soyeon.” Soyeon said, immediately supplying him with her name, earning a benevolent and understanding smile from the man.

“As I was saying, I believe you can help us, Jeon Soyeon-ssi. But no rush, you are just new here. I will give you a maximum of a week to decide, and the offer would no longer be valid exceeding that timeframe. Are we clear on this, Soyeon-ssi?” Wallace said, Soyeon only nodding at that as Wallace put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her, then left, an officer guiding her to what looked like a girl’s dormitory, sectioned accordingly to her age bracket, as she went inside, her mind foggy and unclear.

“Why did the leader talk to you, Soyeon?” Yuqi said, hugging her as soon as she arrived, Miyeon and Shuhua staying in with her as Soyeon sighed, pursing her lips.

“The leader offered me a job to be one of the leaders here at this place.” Soyeon said, the others widening their eyes.

“It’s like they knew we had plans to get out of this place at any time.” Yuqi said, as she stared at Soyeon, who didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	12. CONFLICT AND CHAOS

** CHAPTER TWELVE: CONFLICT AND CHAOS **

“A leader? That’s good, I guess…?” Minnie said, as Soyeon found her outside the girls’ dormitory, sitting down near the porch, her hair wet from a recent shower, her clothes fresh and new.

“But aren’t you worried that… that we wouldn’t be able to get out of this place whenever we want, if something happens?” Soyeon asked, Minnie pulling her down and making her sit beside her.

“Yes, of course I knew that the second you told it to me, but it is a risk that we could take, so we can get to the bottom of whatever it is that is happening here. Plus, we’d have access over things thanks to you.” Minnie said, as Soyeon leaned unto her, her heart contemplating.

“Are we… Are we really sure about this?” Soyeon said, Minnie ruffling her hair playfully as she nodded, a confident grin on her face.

“Leader or not, we’d get out of here the first thing something comes wrong, alright?” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at that, as they both smiled.

“Anyways… Can you call onto Song Jin Oppa and talk to him, and I’ll be the one to talk to Soojin?” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at that.

“Sound like a plan. We’d talk about the results of this over dinner, Miss Lawyer.” Minnie said, winking at her and grinning (he always does that, he tells Soyeon, a ‘part of her charm that always gets the girls.’ “Gross,” Soyeon would always say.), then went inside, Soojin going out some minutes later.

“I was summoned by the princess of the dragon?” Soojin said, with a grin on her face, Soyeon smiling at that.

“First of all, my sister’s an ogre, not a dragon because of her gross winking and grins, but don’t tell her that.” Soyeon said with a chuckle on her lips, as Soojin laughed at that, leaning onto the wall of the dormitory.

“And second… You have to tell me the truth, even if it hurts. Even if it would bring a lot of conflict and chaos to everyone, you have to tell me.” Soyeon said, Soojin raised a brow wondering what the question was.

“Did Song Jin Oppa beat you up last night?” Soyeon said, Soojin flinching over the mention of a name, Soyeon catching that as she stared at her, waiting for an answer.

“Fine. Don’t tell him that I tattled about him, alright? Fine, he beat me up last night, it’s no big deal. I think we would do those for a while, especially over a—” Soojin stopped herself from saying anything more, Soyeon raising her brows at her.

“Over what? A girl, specifically Shuhua?” Soyeon said, Soojin chuckling at her.

“Look at that. Looks like the princess got it all figured out, huh?” Soojin said, sitting down and brushing her fingers over the bruises, wincing with slight pain.

“Fine. He visited last night after Shuhua left, saying that I was a bad person and Shuhua shouldn’t hang out with me, just because—” Soojin stopped herself from speaking, getting conscious over Soyeon, who raised her brows and tilted her head, curious as to what Soojin was about to say.

“Just because what?” Soyeon said, Soojin knowing that there was no getting out of that one.

“Just because I was an ex-convict before this happened, he thinks that I’m not someone Shuhua could like.” Soojin said, Soyeon sighing and nodding at her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“This would be a secret between the two of us or possibly just the whole group, if you like. No other people need to know.” Soyeon said, Soojin nodding at that, giving a smile to Soyeon.

“Thank you, Soyeon. I was scared, you know? Scared that when I tell you that he beat me up last night, the truth about me being an ex-convict would leak out to everyone, and they would judge me for it.” Soojin said, Soyeon shaking her head.

“Regardless of your past, you helped us, didn’t you? If you had motives then you wouldn’t have waited for a month, right? And besides, knowing that piece of information doesn’t change who you are, and you are a good man, Soo. You passed, I guess?” Soyeon said, Soojin raising her eyebrow.

“Passed what?”

“The test whether we like you for Shuhua or not. You passed mine, although I don’t know if you would pass the others… especially Miyeon.” Soyeon said, Soojin chuckling as she nodded, taking mind of that.

“What will you do then? What if Song Jin-ssi denies my claims, I’m sure you would believe a friend over me—”

“Not when the evidence all points to him, Soojin. Don’t worry, we would come up with a fair and clean verdict.” Soyeon said, nodding at her as she left, Soojin having a smile on her face.

“So… what happened?” Yuqi said, as she arrived in their room, Soyeon sighing as she sat down the bed, taking off her shoes and her socks, taking off her shirt as she pouted, also taking off her denim pants, leaving her in just her underwear as she bundled up with the comforter provided by the refuge, putting her arms wide, Yuqi smiling at that and moving towards her, hugging the girl.

“Oof, this is the first time I’m going to sleep like this since probably a month ago?” Soyeon said, Yuqi chuckling as she ruffled the girl’s hair, turned unruly and unkept after a month of neglect, for the hair’s owner focused on a lot of things.

“You can get your hair cut here again; you know? You said multiple times that you want to have short hair for once.” Yuqi said, Soyeon snuggling up to her as she felt her tears fall, Yuqi widening her eyes as she heard the girl sniffling, plus the tears that dropped on her neck.

“Yah, why are you crying?” Yuqi said, Soyeon sniffling as she hugged the girl tight, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

“Everything is… is so overwhelming, unnie. I don’t know what to do, what to decide next.” Soyeon said, Yuqi sighing as she cupped the girl’s cheeks, pinching her cheeks and smiling, wiping her tears with her thumbs, putting a kiss on her forehead and smiling at her.

“Then take it one step at a time, love. You don’t need to rush things into one big decision, right? About the offer that leader said to you, you still have a week to decide about that, right? About this… this issue with Soojin, you could have up until tomorrow, I’ll talk to your sister that you’re tired, alright?” Yuqi said, gently pushing Soyeon off her.

Soyeon just pulled her close, not wanting her to let go, as Yuqi smiled at that.

“Don’t blame yourself for the deaths we had so far, alright? Chan and Sungwoo doesn’t want you to think of that.” Yuqi said, Soyeon’s tears falling even more, Yuqi knowing that she hit the main point of why the girl she’s hugging right now is crying.

“Promise me… Promise me that you won’t die because of me. That you won’t sacrifice yourself because of me, unnie.” Soyeon said, Yuqi raising her brow at that.

“What? Why?” Yuqi said, Soyeon wiping her tears. “I don’t want you to die, Yuqi unnie. More so if it’s because of me. Please, love… I don’t want you to sacrifice your life just because of me. Promise me that, unnie, please…” Soyeon said, tears falling again, Yuqi quickly wiping them.

“I… I will, I promise, love. Don’t cry, please.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon nodded and smiled, the doctor laying her down and putting the comforter over her body, keeping her warm.

“Is it alright for you to rest here alone, or should I call Miyeon or Shuhua to accompany you while sleeping? I have to go to the leaders and apply as the doctor here, and tell your sister that you wouldn’t talk to her tonight. I’d also go out to bring food for the two of us when I get back.” Yuqi said, Soyeon shaking her head as Yuqi gave her a kiss onto her forehead, then went out.

She found herself wandering across the whole place with no knowledge of where to go, sighing in relief as she found one of the officers patrolling the place, quickly asking the directions to the infirmary, the officer telling her the directions with a smile on her face, Yuqi bowing with respect as she went to the direction pointed out for her, finding the infirmary in no time—

A gunshot was heard as she froze, widening her eyes as she slowly moved away, knowing that the gunshot came from inside the infirmary, wondering what she should do—

A splatter of blood came from the inside, splattering into the white tent of the infirmary, Yuqi widening her eyes as she moved away, running as fast as she could from the place, gritting her teeth as she felt fear surge into her heart, her feet taking her far away from the place as possible.

She bumped into someone, shielding her face immediately as she tried to get up, getting away as quickly as possible—

“Yah, Yuqi noona?” a familiar voice said, as Yuqi felt herself relieved, standing up as she brushed the dust from her pants, nodding at Jaechan who looked at her worriedly.

“Can… can you accompany me to Minnie and the others? I… I have to tell them something.” Yuqi said, Jaechan nodding as the two of them walked towards the boy’s dormitories, Jaechan letting the girl inside, guiding her towards Minnie’s room, which he shared with Soojin.

“Oh, Yuqi, what’re you doing here?” Minnie said, as Yuqi sat onto her bed, shaking her hands as she tried to get the dread and the fear off her chest, breathing heavily, making the boys worried for her.

“Hey, what happened? Are you alright?” Minnie said, Soojin going out to get her some water.

“Jaechan, could you go to Miyeon and make sure Soyeon’s not alone?” Yuqi said after a long while, the boy nodding as he left, Yuqi clutching Minnie’s shoulder tight, breathing heavily.

“I… I heard a gunshot inside the infirmary, when I was on my way of going there to apply to be one of the doctors here, you see, because it was what you said over the radio to them a month ago. I didn’t know what happened, but the next thing I knew blood splattered over the tarp walls of the infirmary, and I ran away, hoping they didn’t see me.” Yuqi said, getting out all of the information out of her mouth, breathing heavily as Minnie sighed, letting her lean onto the wall of the room, trying to calm her down.

“We’ll take it from here and try to know everything behind this, alright, Yuqi? But you have to promise me one thing.” Minnie said, as Yuqi nodded, her heart finally beating normally as she nodded, waiting for what he has to say.

“My sister loves you so much, so please be careful, alright? Promise me you’ll live safely for her, to accompany her even if I’m already gone, alright?” Minnie said, Yuqi nodding at that, understanding the worries Minnie had as Soyeon’s older sister.

“Do you think we should tell this to Soyeon?” Minnie said, Yuqi shaking her head.

“Not this moment, I guess… Bring it up to her tomorrow, when you talk about the issue with Soojin ’s bruises. She cried to me earlier, because everything is crashing into her life. We should ease the responsibility off her for a bit, Minnie.” Yuqi said, Minnie nodding at that as Soojin came back, bearing a glass of water that he gave to Yuqi, the doctor nodding at that as she drank a sip, setting it onto the table near the bed, hugging her tired knees and legs.

“So, I talked to Song Jin earlier… he said he didn’t beat you up.” Minnie said, Soojin nodding at that, as if she did expect that the other would say that.

“But how would that explain the wounds on his knuckles, and the fact that he was the last one in Soojin’s room last night?” Yuqi said, sharing what she had learned from Soyeon, the two boys also nodding at that, acknowledging the information.

“Most importantly, we’re missing something here. Why did he even do that? If it’s because of Shuhua, that doesn’t sound like something Song Jin would do just because the girl likes you more than him.” Minnie said, Soojin sighing as she leaned onto the wall, her hands crossed over her chest.

“Fine. Soyeon would tell this to you soon, so why not I tell the two of you now?” Soojin said, grabbing the stool from the corner of the room and sitting on it, clasping her hands nervously.

“Before the pandemic… Song Jin told me that he knew me before because he was the one that imprisoned me. I was an ex-convict, before I lost my memories and found myself on the beach, where I saved the two of them.” Soojin said, the two widening their eyes at that information, unable to say something as silence filled the room.

“But… that doesn’t seem to be a reason for Song Jin to beat you up still, just because you were a criminal before all this happened. He’s a police officer, he should know this more than anyone else, that everyone has a second chance.” Minnie said, Soojin scratching her head nervously.

“Don’t worry, it’s just the past, Soojin. What matters is that without you, we wouldn’t have survived up to here.” Yuqi said, putting a hand on her shoulder, Soojin nodding at that, her eyes thankful.

“But I’m sure the people at the infirmary were expecting you to go there, Yuqi. You should go, we’ll come with you. Soojin needs some bandages.” Minnie said, Soojin nodding at that, Yuqi nodding as she got up, going with the two girls out of their dormitory, the two girls following her while they joked, Yuqi laughing at them as she finally reached the infirmary, her eyes widening as the blood marks were still there, and some officers were bringing out a stretcher with a cloth covered corpse.

“Hi, perhaps you are the new doctor that just came here?” a voice said, Yuqi turning to see a man wearing a lab coat the words **SONG MEDICAL UNIVERSITY** written on it, Yuqi widening her eyes at that.

“Um… Yes. My name is Song Yuqi, reporting for duty…” Yuqi said, hoping that the man did not notice her name—

“Ah, welcome. We’re a little bit short of hands here, can you help us?” the man said frantically, as he went to the inside of the infirmary, the two boys following her.

The interior of the infirmary was what made Yuqi’s eyes widen even more, as she unconsciously put her hands on her mouth, surprised at the marks of blood and struggle inside the room (she worked at a crime scene one time before getting regular at the Song Hospital), with some corpses covered by cloth, the blood staining the white fabric with some of the officers coming in and hoisting up the bodies, taking it outside.

“What… What happened here…?” Yuqi asked, the doctor in charge sighing as he took off his lab coat, wiping his sweat furiously.

“One of the officers who recently went to an expedition outside the walls to gather supplies came back today, and didn’t tell us he was bitten or infected. He went on to infect other officers, which all came here to report, but we had to eliminate them all because they were nearing their undead state. The officers were able to kill off that officer, but everyone who saw him died because he killed them all off before dying.” The doctor said, sighing as he sat down, Yuqi seeing into his eyes that he was devastated by the events that just happened.

“What? Didn’t… didn’t you at least inspect them thoroughly before letting them inside the premises?” Yuqi said, wearing some gloves and beginning to disinfect the wound the doctor unknowingly had, Yuqi thoroughly checking that it wasn’t a bite or a scratch from the infected.

“That man, Jules… He’s been here since the start of the founding of the place, and he knows every nook and cranny of the place. He must have gotten in here without us noticing.” The doctor said, Yuqi sighing as she finished and bandaged up the wound, the doctor thanking her as he sat down, asking the officers to clean the place up.

“I would have to place a report to sir Wallace for this incident, and it sure would take me a whole day of explaining to do.” The doctor said, sighing as he took off his glasses and massaged his forehead, thinking of what they had to do.

“The officers would have to look everywhere, checking for anything or anyone we missed, we can’t waste any second. Can you stay here for now, Yuqi-ssi, and take charge, the nurses are just in the next room if you need anything.” The doctor said, Yuqi nodding at that as the doctor soon left, Minnie and Soojin helping the officers tidy up the place.

“Soojin, come here.” Yuqi said after they finished the task, the woman sitting down onto a stool as Yuqi dabbed onto her bruises, the woman wincing as Yuqi patiently smiled and continued her task.

“What happened to her?” one of the officers said, Minnie sighing at that.

“Some wretched rebels started appearing in the city, and while we were in an excursion to get some supplies on our way here, he was attacked and beat up. Luckily, we found her just in time before they even took her and managed to kill off the ones who did that to her, but… we lost a comrade in doing so.” Minnie said, the officer sighing at what Minnie had said.

“Sorry for your loss, man. But those rebels need to be dealt with, or they would make it more difficult for us.” The officer said, as he finished his task and left, Minnie sighing as she removed the gloves Yuqi gave her for cleaning, dumping it in the garbage bag in the corner.

“Looks like I’d be here all night, because of all the chaos that’s secretly happened. I’m sure the people living here wouldn’t even know that, because the leaders would surely keep these under wraps. Soojin, can you go to Soyeon and get her food? Minnie, is it okay if you can accompany me here?” Yuqi said, Minnie nodding as Soojin went off to do the task, Yuqi sighing as she took off the glove from her hand, throwing it away as she sighed, tying her hair up.

“I don’t think it’s an accident that Jules or whoever it is got inside the premises without anyone knowing, like come one. It’s a walled place. People are guarding the wall everywhere.” Yuqi said after a long silence, Minnie sighing as she chuckled, the doctor also getting what she was thinking of.

“But it’s only our first day here, we don’t have any evidence or solid proof yet to get out of here, yet even a plan b. We don’t have anything to do, so we have to risk ourselves and stay here until we have a concrete plan of what to do.” Minnie said, fiddling with the empty vials, Yuqi noticing those as she took it from her, noticing a single drop inside.

She dropped it into a slide and put it under a microscope, widening her eyes as she pulled Minnie, asking her to look at the slide.

“I don’t understand what I’m looking at exactly…” Minnie said, Yuqi sighing as she took a piece of paper, looking around and writing something on it as she flashed it to Minnie, who widened her eyes at that, then proceeded to look at the slide again.

**‘I THINK IT’S THE VIRUS, MINNIE.’**

“Go home, Minnie. Tell Soyeon I’m not sure if I would be able to eat with her, alright?” Yuqi said, Minnie nodding at that as the two of them parted ways, Yuqi throwing away the empty vial and the contaminated slide on the fire outside, along with the gloves she used to handle it, as she went back inside.

“Ah, looks like your help here is no longer needed, Miss Yuqi-ssi. You may go now, and just come back tomorrow to formally start your work here.” The doctor said, as Yuqi nodded, smiling at her.

“Thank you, sir…”

“Ah, my name is Scott Yale, but you can call me just Scott, or doctor Scott, whatever you prefer. Thank you for helping out tonight, Yuqi-ssi.” The doctor said, Yuqi nodding as she left, letting her tied hair go down as she walked towards the dormitories, seeing Soyeon going out with Soojin and the others, probably going to the dinner hall.

“Hi.” Yuqi said, Soyeon’s eyes lighting up as she went close to Yuqi, immediately holding her hand as they proceeded to the dinner hall together.

“I thought you’d spend all night there?” Soyeon asked, Yuqi chuckling as she shook her head, smiling at the girl.

“I wouldn’t want you to eat without me, hon. Let’s eat to our heart’s content, alright?” Yuqi said, Soyeon chuckling and nodding as they went to the dinner hall, picking up the foods they liked and putting it on a plate, the proceeding to an empty table where some of them sat, with the child tagging along with Minnie.

“She became your daughter or something.” Soyeon commented, the others laughing as they ate, spending their first night at Paradise with each other as they finished their dinner.

“Hey, do you wanna talk about the issue between Soojin and Song Jin?” Minnie whispered near Soyeon, as it was just Song Jin and Soojin who did not show up for dinner.

“Fine. Soojin already confessed and you know it, alright? What I don’t know is what the policeman told you earlier, so tell me now.” Soyeon said, Minnie sighing as she started to narrate the things she heard.

“Song Jin denied it, as I already told Soojin. He said he didn’t show up in Soojin ’s room last night, and his knuckles were just an accident from last night, which he didn’t even tell me the reason.” Minnie said, Soyeon sighing as she shook her head.

“I think he really is the one who did that, unnie. All the evidences point to him, and he is the only one who didn’t have an alibi of where he was last night, or even a concrete reason of why his knuckles are like that. But since he denied it and it looks like Soojin doesn’t want to blame him or anything, we can’t really do something.” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at that as they continued to eat in silence.

“But what if he does it again, you know…?” Soyeon said, the thought bothering her, Minnie sighing as she massaged her forehead, thinking of something.

“Soojin shares a room with me, so I think I’d be able to stop any late-night visits. We should talk to Song Jin hyung and ask him what really is happening as a group, because I think it would make him realize that this is an alarming matter.” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding at that as she finished her meal.

“We have to get work here as soon as possible I think, if we want to stay here to be useful and all, or if we need to investigate something about this place. That way, we wouldn’t be suspicious whenever we come prodding around and all.” Soyeon said, as they all nodded, thinking of something to do while being here.

“The girls can come and help me in the infirmary, since there aren’t a lot of hands there. The boys could do officer work, so you guys could wander around the premises without having suspicions about you guys prodding around.” Yuqi said, the others nodding as they all agreed, what Yuqi pitched in sounding like a concrete plan for the time being.

“Sounds like a great plan. Unnie, can I help you at the infirmary for the time being, before I have to make that damned decision of being a leader or not when this week ends?” Soyeon said, Yuqi nodding at that as the two of them went out, disposing of their dishes as the others smiled at the sight.

“Miyeon, can I talk to you?” Minnie said, Miyeon nodding as the two of them left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	13. CONFRONTATIONS

** CHAPTER THIRTEEN: CONFRONTATIONS **

_Meanwhile, at Soojin ’s room, while the rest were having dinner_

“I told you I didn’t tell them anything, Song Jin-ah, besides the fact that I told them I was an ex-convict before this all began. Shuhua probably wouldn’t like me after that, are you happy now?” Soojin said, as Song Jin chuckled at that, then proceeded to hit her face with his elbow, knocking off the man towards the bedside table, Song Jin making sure that he didn’t hit any areas that would easily be seen in public, as he repeatedly kicked the woman’s stomach, her legs, until his legs were already tired.

“You shouldn’t have lived when you stabbed yourself that night, you should have died. You’re the reason why you’re experiencing this, alright?” Song Jin said, as he grasped a handful of Soojin ’s hair, spitting on her face as he chuckled, sitting down onto a stool.

Soojin gritted her teeth as she managed to stand up, able to withstand the pain across her chest and her stomach, wiping away the blood from her lips and trying to fix herself, as something tells her that her body is used to all this beatings, which was why she easily got up and chuckled at the man in front of her.

“What is it that you’re trying to hide, huh, Song Jin-ssi? You act all nice and brave, but when Shuhua begins to like me you turn like this, huh?” Soojin said, wiping away the spit and laughing, looking at Song Jin who was visibly getting angry.

“Is that why you so wanted me to disappear, because of our past together, huh, Song Jin-ssi? The righteous police man, threatened over a criminal. What’s the reason, huh? Is it because when I remember what really happened between the two of us in the past would bring them to hate you?” Soojin said, Song Jin gritting his teeth as he sighed, bringing his palms over his face and massaging his forehead, slowly laughing maniacally as he glared at Soojin, the glare sending chills down her spine, but she refused to back down.

“Imagine Shuhua’s face when she learns the truth about what you did, when I tell all of them. You can’t kill me now, cause all the suspicions would immediately go to you, and you would be ousted out of this place forever, away from all of them, Song Jin-ssi. Am I right?” Soojin said with a grin, wishing that her bluffing would work on the man in front of her.

Song Jin stared at her, as if contemplating his actions, his decisions, or if he should kill the man in front of him or not. Soojin grimaced, the thought of her life probably ending tonight sending a chill of fear down her body, but the pain on her body distracted her from that.

“Should I bring you to the infirmary, then? Tell them that you got bruises from the trip earlier and do not blame me on this, or I would bash your head on that wall right there, and I wouldn’t care if I would be kicked out of here.” Song Jin, Soojin sighing at that.

“Fine by me.” Soojin said, as Song Jin hoisted her up, the man feeling that Song Jin’s rage was gone, only replaced by the familiar Song Jin, one that he had fun with while gathering supplies around the city.

“Song Jin-ah, let’s go…” Soojin said, unable to bear the pain anymore as she slumped down, gripping her stomach.

“Yah, Soojin -ah! What happened to you?” Song Jin said, Soojin raising her brow, confused as the man lifted her up on his back, rushing out of the room and the dormitories as the running made her body ache even more, gritting her teeth as she felt the pain push her towards unconsciousness, the adrenaline of courage from earlier taking its toll on her as he gritted her teeth even more, keeping herself awake as Song Jin reached the infirmary, immediately laying her body down on one of the beds, the doctor nodding at that.

“Soojin, don’t fall asleep!” Song Jin said, as Dr. Scott, immediately wore gloves and got to work, cutting away her shirt and widening her eyes at the bruises that were already getting pale as if in a rapid state of healing, the two boys’ widening as the doctor took a syringe and began to drew blood.

“Ow!” the doctor said, pricking his finger accidentally, but the doctor suddenly fell down the floor, convulsing and his veins from his hand, the initial wound, blackened the veins under his skin, climbing upward and into his head, his eyes turning white and bloodshot-

“You’re… infe—ahh!” Scott said, gritting his teeth as the syringe got crushed under his boot, his body falling down on it as he groaned in pain, slowly losing his sanity—

“He’s turning…” Song Jin said, his eyes widening, as he carried the half conscious Soojin out of the infirmary, alerting the officers as they stormed the interior of the infirmary, Song Jin closing his eyes and letting Soojin lean onto her as the two of them heard gunshots, blood splattering everywhere.

“What happened?” One of the officers said, getting out, Song Jin seeing that the officer wiped some blood off his face and threw the tissue away in a trashcan, the man gathering his thoughts.

“I… I brought my friend there because she was getting dizzy and passed out, and when the doctor was examining her, he suddenly began convulsing like that, and we had to go out because I was afraid that he would attack us.” Song Jin said, omitting some details on purpose, as the officer sighed and scratched his nape, frustrated.

“The infirmary doesn’t have any security because the leaders instructed us that, but I think Dr. Scott got infected by the zombies that sneaked in here earlier. We’ll report this to the leaders, and I think the nurses inside there can accommodate you now—”

“What happened here?” A voice said, as Yuqi arrived and widened her eyes at Soojin who was already passed out, her shirt ripped halfway through, on Song Jin’s back, the officer nodding at Yuqi.

“You are the doctor who would be stationed tomorrow, correct?” the officer said, as Yuqi nodded, Soyeon clinging onto her like a lost child.

“We need you to be stationed now up until tomorrow, or just be on call at all times, since you are one of the last doctors here.” The officer said, as Yuqi raised a brow, confused at what the officer meant.

“What do you mean about that?” Yuqi said, the officer pointing at the stains on the tarp, Yuqi widening her eyes.

“Dr. Scott turned, so we had to subdue him, and have a burial for him tomorrow. I have to go and report to the leaders, so please take charge in the infirmary now, doctor.” The officer said, Yuqi nodding as she went to the infirmary, Song Jin bringing Soojin back to the rooms, noticing that the bruises on her body and her face were now gone in a flash.

“Looks like you also have some secrets, huh, Soojin -ssi?” Song Jin said, as he picked up a glass from the nightstand and pricked the man’s wrist, letting the blood flow onto the glass, only harvesting a small amount as the wound closed as soon as it was made, the policeman chuckling at that.

“What… Where am I…?” Soojin said, as she clutched her head, Song Jin hiding the cup full of her blood from her, the man sitting up and clutching her head.

“You’re at the dorms, and I think you fell asleep. Are you alright?” Song Jin said, Soojin widening her eyes.

“What…? Were we kidnapped…? The last thing I know is that we’re still in Soyeon’s apartment in Seoul…” Soojin said, Song Jin finding himself smirking, as he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“We’re alright, Soojin. Don’t worry. Sleep and rest, we have to apply to being an officer here tomorrow.” Song Jin said, the woman nodding as she closed her eyes, Song Jin having a grin on his lips as he picked up the glass full of the liquid and left.

He found himself in the infirmary, bringing the glass to Yuqi, who smiled at him.

“I found this outside, in the garbage bags. I think this is what the doctor was drinking…?” Song Jin said, with a smile on his face.

“What do we have to talk about, Jeon Minnie?” Miyeon said, grumpily crossing her arms as she followed her into the back of the dinner hall, away from anyone who could see them, as Miyeon observed.

“I’m going to tell you what really happened years ago, alright? Don’t even blame Soyeon on this, because she didn’t know that I did that to save her.” Minnie said, the mention of Soyeon’s name making Miyeon’s eyes widen.

“Continue.” Miyeon said, as Minnie sighed and got ready, retelling her story.

_“Father, you can’t involve Soyeon in this! She doesn’t even want to be part of the company in the first place!” Minnie said, as her father sighed at that, Minnie getting even more furious by the second._

_“That stupid dream of hers will get her nowhere. She’s lucky I have a path for her, one that I know she would succeed in!” Her father said, anger clearly present in his tone._

_“No, Father. What Soyeon’s doing, it makes her happy. You can’t take that away from her!” Minnie said, as he_ r _father shook his head, his decision already firm and unyielding._

_“She will marry the son of the Parks. Unless…” Her father said, having another thing in mind as Minnie stared at him, waiting for an answer._

_“This would be up to your choice then, being the older_ _sister, Minnie.” Her father said, Minnie widening_ her _eyes at that as she waited for he_ r _father to tell her what she has to do._

_“If you don’t want your sister to marry the son of the Parks, then I want you to marry their daughter instead. Break up with that whore you’re supposedly dating, that good for nothing woman who doesn’t have a career in front of her. Marry the daughter of the Parks, and you can divorce her after we steal the company from them, which would most likely happen in two or so years.” Her father said, Minnie’s eyes widening at that._

_“You monster!” Minnie said, closing her fist and lunging towards her father, clutching his collar and pushing him towards the wall, threatening to punch him as her father just chuckled at that, unfazed._

_“Go on, punch me. You’re strong now, aren’t you? Go on, hurt your father. But do so, and I will remove Soyeon’s scholarship for good, and disown her, and still have you marry that girl whether you like it or not. Or should I also include that whore you’re dating and make her suffer even before she debuts?” Her father said, immense anger coursing inside Minnie as she was forced to release her father from her hold._

_“So, who would it be, Minnie? You, or your beloved sister?” her father said, Minnie gritting her teeth as_ she _clenched her fists, unable to decide—_

 _“Fine. I’ll marry that girl you want me to marry.” Minnie said, relaxing as_ she _made her choice, her hands dropping down on her sides in resignation._

_“You’ll go to the US tomorrow. Don’t tell anyone, or don’t even think of meeting that girl, understood?” The man said, smoothing up his clothes and drinking the glass of wine untouched on his desk, waiting for an answer from his daughter._

_“Yes… Father.”_

Silence enveloped the two of them as Minnie finished telling her story, unable to look at Miyeon as she waited for an answer or a reaction from the girl—

Miyeon pulled her in for a kiss, Minnie noticing that tears were falling on the girl’s cheeks, as she pulled away and wiped those, Miyeon pulling her in for a hug, so tight, as if making up for their lost years.

“Min, I’m sorry…” Miyeon said, her heart softening as she hugged her tight, not wanting to let go as Minnie chuckled and patted her head, her tears falling too fast for her to stop as Minnie sighed, pushing her gently from the tight hug and wiping her tears, but more came falling down.

“Now, would you give me a chance again? I’m sorry I ran away so cowardly from you, without even telling you where I would go. Sorry if I abandoned you when you needed me the most, Miyeon-ah.” Minnie said, kissing her forehead as Miyeon smiled, holding her hand.

“We’re okay now… I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you sooner.” Miyeon said, Minnie nodding at that as she hugged her tight, smiling to herself as she hugged her, missing those things.

“Now, let’s go back to our dorms, shall we? See you tomorrow, I’ll drop by the infirmary tomorrow, Miyeon.” Minnie said, Miyeon nodding as the two of them walked back to Miyeon’s dorm, hugging one last time, as Minnie left.

“Minnie?” Miyeon said, Minnie turning back and smiling at her, waiting for what she had to say.

“I… I love you.” Miyeon said with a mile, running towards her and putting a kiss on her cheek, then running back to the dormitories, giggling to herself.

Minnie found a red tinge spread on her cheeks, dumbfounded as everything happened too fast, walking away from the dormitories and going back to her dormitory, a smile not disappearing from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	14. ROLES AND SERVICE

** CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ROLES AND SERVICE **

“Jeon Minnie, Yoon Song Jin, Park Jaechan and Seo Soojin, Did I get the names right?” the man said, his gun resting on his side strapped onto him as he read the names on a piece of paper, his posture strict and unyielding as they nodded at that, standing up the best as they could.

“My name is Park Suho, the leader of all the officers, which are separated into two groups: The Patrols and The Pilgrims. The Patrols are the ones you see inside the premises; they are the ones who maintain law and order in the Paradise and help the leaders or the doctors in their tasks. The Pilgrims, on the other hand, are the people who risk and go outside the walls to find some safe land and get supplies from the city.” Suho explained, as the four nodded, understanding everything.

“Since you all are new, you guys would be assigned to the Patrols, and the next week you would be assigned to the Pilgrims, as initiation for both the groups. At the end of two weeks, you get to decide where you want to go, and you’d be assigned there permanently, unless other conditions affect your work.” Suho said, the others widening their eyes at that.

“What… What other conditions, sir…?” Minnie said, as Suho smiled at that.

“Sir Wallace formulated a policy that since we had too many Patrols joining the force, the bottom two at every month in the Patrols that are permanently assigned there would be forced to be assigned to the Pilgrims ranging from a month above.” Suho said, the others widening their eyes at the policy.

“What…?” Jaechan said, widening his eyes at the policy, fear settling in his throat.

“So, you mean that… If we wouldn’t work hard, we practically won’t have any choice?” Soojin said, Suho nodding at that.

“So, what is your initial choice? You would get to experience that group you choose first, and if you like it, you may choose to stay there and not finish the two-week initiation.” Suho said, as he handed out papers and pens to the four, letting them sit down on the ground as they filled up those papers.

Five to ten minutes passed and Suho collected all the papers he had given out, taking time to read what they had written, looking at the four of them who stood awkwardly, waiting for the decision.

“Three of you I expected where you would go, and one of you I was surprised that he chose this.” Suho said, his tone turning grim as he stared at them.

“Minnie, Pilgrims. Jaechan, Patrols. Soojin, Pilgrims, and Song Jin, Patrols. I’m sure you also expected him to join you in the Pilgrims, but he joined the Patrols first. Maybe you’d have a change of mind after the initiation, huh, Song Jin-ssi?” Suho said, crumpling the papers and tossing them on the fire, a grin on his face.

“You’ll start tomorrow, when the Pilgrims come back from their supply run. Come here at ten am tomorrow, on the dot. Be late and you’ll experience getting tased at five feet.” Suho said with a strict tone, as he dismissed the four of them.

“Why didn’t you choose the Pilgrims? I really thought you would join them.” Minnie said, as she cornered the man, letting Soojin and Jaechan go first, the two of them bickering and teasing about their groups.

“I just don’t want to be launched into that danger again, Minnie. Plus, I’d be able to protect us all if I stay inside the walls.” Song Jin said, as he smiled at Minnie, then went on his way, while Minnie regrouped with Soojin, tugging her towards the dinner hall.

“I find it odd too, alright? I know him, he’s a brave soul—”

“Hmm… I find it even more odd that you went to the infirmary last night with him, Soojin. Did he beat you up again?” Minnie said, Soojin widening her eyes.

“Him, beating me up? That’s absurd! Song Jin is a good guy, he wouldn’t do that.” Soojin said, making Minnie widen her eyes at what the man said.

“What? He beat you up, before we went here!” Minnie said, Soojin shaking her head at that.

“No, he didn’t. I don’t remember things, but I know I’m perfectly fine when we got here. If you’re mad at him, then tell it to his face, don’t involve me in all this, just to have me turn against him.” Soojin said, walking away as Minnie widened her eyes, watching the man walk away from her.

“I knew something happened between the two of them last night, when we were all gone.” Minnie said, as she walked away, not knowing that someone heard what she said, watching him walk away.

A grin settled upon his face, licking his lips as he decided to go—

“Song Jin-ssi? What are you doing here?” a voice said, as Rin Hayano smiled at him, looking even better than the first time they went at the place.

“Ah, nothing… I just came from the briefing of being Patrols and stuff.” Song Jin said, smiling as he tried to hide the tension in his heart, walking away with the man.

“Anyways… how did you even wind up in the hospital, huh? That wouldn’t happen unless…” Song Jin, looking at him, who widened his eyes.

“Of course. I’d recognize those eyes anywhere.” Song Jin said, as he stared at the man, Rin widening his eyes.

“I… I have to go.” Rin said, as he walked away, Song Jin grinning at him as he chuckled, clearly having something in mind.

“Whoa, this is easy!” Soyeon said, fiddling with the thermometer that recorded Yuqi’s temperature, Yuqi still shocked that she showed up so early in the morning (even came to the infirmary earlier than Yuqi, who already woke up and went there at five am.

“Let me ask you again. You didn’t sleep, did you?” Yuqi said, as Soyeon sheepishly smiled.

Soyeon shook her head, smiling at the girl as she rushed and hugged her tight, Yuqi chuckling as she hugged back.

“You two are too sweet, this is a professional workplace.” Miyeon said, without her usual make up and dolled up face, dark circles under her eyes as Soyeon rushed and hugged Miyeon tight, the half-asleep girl almost falling down as the three of them chuckled.

“What happened to you? You look awful.” Yuqi said, pacifying her hyper girlfriend, making her sit down and holding her hand like a child.

“Ooh, did something keep you up last night?” Soyeon said in a singsong voice, Miyeon blushing at that.

“What… How did you know?” Miyeon said, Soyeon chuckling at that, her morning hyper demeanor slowly wearing off.

“I’m her sister, and I’m a great observer. Do you think I wouldn’t notice you and Minnie unnie sneaking away last night after dinner, and your happy face when I saw you in the hallway?” Soyeon said, her usual demeanor back, folding her arms over her chest, grinning at Miyeon who sighed at that.

“Fine, you win. Minnie and I talked last night, and… I think we’re okay.” Miyeon said, Soyeon smiling widely as she pulled her best friend for a hug.

“So… No more slaps, Yuqi…?” Miyeon said, Yuqi chuckling as she nodded.

“Hey.” Minnie said, kissing Miyeon’s cheek as Soyeon chuckled at the sight at that, hugging her older sister as him and Yuqi nodded at each other.

“So… why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to have your Patrols stuff today?” Soyeon asked, Minnie grabbing a stool and sighing, smoothing her hair up.

“I did, we’re starting tomorrow. You guys might not see me and Soojin for a week cause we volunteered to do the Pilgrims tomorrow, which means we’d go out the walls—”

“What?! We just came here for safety, and you would go out again? No. Absolutely not, unnie.” Soyeon said, as she knocked on her head with her knuckles, Minnie groaning in pain, the two girls laughing at that.

“Plus, I thought we would have some investigating to do, right? So why are you going outside?” Yuqi said in a low voice, as Minnie sighed, nodding at that.

“I have a plan, of course. After all of the things Suho-ssi, the leader of all the officers here, explained to us earlier, I concocted a plan that would still let us have the upper hand in everything, and I’m sure Soojin would…” Minnie trailed off, Soyeon knowing that Minnie was hesitating on something.

“What is it? What about Soojin, Minnie unnie?” Soyeon said, Minnie shaking her head.

“I talked to her earlier… She must have that amnesia thing again, because she doesn’t remember all of the things that she said against Song Jin before. She said she doesn’t remember the time from being in Soyeon’s apartment up until waking up earlier, which is weird, because the one other time she’s like that is when she —”

“When she almost died, right?” Soyeon said, as Minnie nodded at that.

“Which means that… something must have happened to her last night, right? Something that made her close to death, triggering that mechanism in her head and making her forget her memories. But we won’t know that, because she would be the only one who knows what happened last night, and her memories aren’t exactly that usable—”

“There is someone that was there with her last night, I think.” Soyeon said, Minnie widening her eyes.

“Last night, when we were on our way to the infirmary, Song Jin was there, carrying Soojin on her back. I examined her without Song Jin realizing, and she had bruises on her stomach and her chest, as if she was kicked multiple times, and she certainly had hemorrhages inside her, but they went off without letting me even see her, saying that he just passed out.” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed at that.

“And then the next day, Soojin emerges with amnesia, and I saw her earlier. She doesn’t have any bruise or wound on her chest.” Minnie said, Yuqi nodding at that.

“It’s best if we keep her away from Song Jin Oppa at the moment. Let Jaechan know, because the two of them are roommates. Keep her on sight, and if possible, she should see Shuhua and have her examine her, as a psychologist, right?” Soyeon said, Shuhua nodding at that, arriving on time to hear everything.

“Well, go home, Minnie and rest. Talk to Song Jin if you can.” Soyeon said, Yuqi nodding at Miyeon as the girl accompanied her towards the dorms, while the three of them stayed inside the infirmary.

“So… Have you thought about it yet?” Shuhua said, Soyeon sighing as she shook her head, clinging onto Yuqi as she sighed, the reality hitting her again.

“Do you think I should?” Soyeon said, Shuhua sighing as she shrugged, knowing that the decision is beyond her.

“It’s all up to you, Soyeon. If you want, then go, but if not, then don’t. It’s completely your choice, if you want to be a leader or not. We’re just here for you.” Yuqi said, patting her head and putting a kiss on her forehead, Soyeon nodding at that.

“If you would be given a choice to go as leader, would you say yes or no?” Soyeon said to Shuhua, who raised a brow at the question.

“If I’m given the choice to do that, I’d say no, because you guys know that I can’t do those sorts of things. But it’s you, Jeon Soyeon, you’re leader material. Remember, you lead us and helped us survive in those days that we’re near the center of the city, and you took us in refuge—”

“But Chan and Sungwoo Oppa—”

“Do not think of the deaths that you did not cause, Soyeon. You absolutely did nothing to cause those deaths, so don’t blame yourself. What’s important is that you lead us here, in a safe place, where we would be away from danger. Without you, we probably wouldn’t have survived this far.” Yuqi said, as Soyeon nodded, smiling at that.

“Anyways, you still have three or four days more before you have to decide, so don’t get pressured—”

“No, I think… I think I know what I have to do, or what I should decide. I’ll go to the leaders now, alright?” Soyeon said, as she left, Yuqi smiling at that as she continued doing her work, which was unloading the supplies that they brought to the place two days ago.

“What about you, unnie? What happened to that book you brought with you from the hospital?” Shuhua said, as Yuqi put a finger over her mouth, looking around as she sighed, nervous that someone may be around.

“I read it, and it seemed normal for me. Just some notes about cancer of the blood, and that they haven’t found any clue or cure for that.” Yuqi said, as Shuhua nodded, then tilting her head.

“But isn’t it too easy that you got the book in the library of the hospital? If it indeed has the answers to the events that are currently going on, then it would be in a safe, protected place, or it wouldn’t have a printed copy at all.” Shuhua said, Yuqi raising her brow at that.

“But it did alarm when I got the book from the shelf, and we had to bomb the hospital so that they wouldn’t tail us. The backdoor that is closest to the library is completely sealed off, and the main entrance would mean a longer way—”

“Don’t you understand, unnie? Whoever it is that’s behind all of this also planned the intrusion of the hospital. Meaning, they would also most likely plan out anything or try to foresee any event that would happen after they release the virus, which would mean that they knew someone would come and take the research that they had worked on over the years.” Shuhua said, as Yuqi raised a brow at that, still skeptical.

“Which means that they probably guessed who would be the person that is most likely to tell people about that secret research they would be working on.” Shuhua said, Yuqi widening her eyes.

“Then that means…” Yuqi said, as Shuhua nodded.

“They must have known that Chan would tell you everything he did with them, and in turn tried to trap you in the hospital by giving you a false copy of the research they were working on. But then they would still assume that you still hadn’t died by that attack, and to know where you are…” Shuhua said, as Yuqi widened her eyes, realizing it.

“Oh my God, the book!” Yuqi said, removing her lab gown and her gloves in a rush, ignoring the officers that came to greet her in the morning as she went to the dormitories, rushing as she arrived at her room with Soyeon, sighing relieved as she found the room untouched—

She widened her eyes as she saw that the door was slightly ajar, and some of the dust on the floor wiped, footprints barely visible coming from inside the room, but Yuqi saw it, as cold sweats rolled at her nape, breathing heavily as she nudged the door open with her foot, raising her brow at the faint smell of blood and rotten flesh.

Yuqi gasped in shock as she found an undead snarling and gnashing its teeth, wearing the clothes that the officers wear, a gun holstered on its side as it growled, as if searching for food. Yuqi breathed heavily as she whimpered, fear settling on her heart as she backed away, trying to escape—

The undead suddenly turned around on her direction as she widened her eyes, falling down the ground as she felt powerless, trying to crawl backward as the undead let out a snarl and attacked, lunging forward as Yuqi rushed and grabbed the doorknob, pulling it close as the undead banged its body against the door forcefully, trying to get to Yuqi as she felt her tears fall, fear flooding her system as the undead wanting her flesh was just a few inches away from her, separated by a wooden door—

“Unnie! How’s the book—”

Yuqi widened her eyes as the wooden door shook and cracked with the loud bang that came from the door, the wooden door threatening to give way to imminent death, as the undead banged its body again and again, desperately trying to destroy the door, as Yuqi held onto the door knob, trying not to let the undead out.

“Call an officer, quick! There’s… There’s an undead behind this door!” Yuqi shouted as Shuhua nodded, disappearing outside as Yuqi gritted her teeth, discernible cracks and damage already on the door as she gritted her teeth, trying to buy some more time, isolating the monster in her room—

[“Yuqi?”] a voice said, as Yuqi widened her eyes, realizing that she still had the military radio that Soyeon gave to her when they arrived at Paradise, remembering that it was her call for help or emergencies.

She held onto the knob with one hand, pulling it with her body as she grabbed the radio with the other, pressing a button to let her speak.

“Soyeon! There’s an undead inside our room, I don’t know how this got in—”

[“Let go of the door you’re holding and get out of the dormitories, alright? Help is already outside, but we can’t go in. We don’t wanna scare the other people living inside, alright?”] Soyeon said, Yuqi widening her eyes at that.

“Are you crazy? The undead might catch up to me!” Yuqi said, as she felt that the door would be destroyed any minute, and the undead would enclose its filthy mouth around her flesh, devouring her—

[“It’s crazy, I know… but trust me, you’ll be safe. You’re scared, right? You don’t have to… I’ll be waiting for you outside.”] The radio said, Soyeon’s voice strangely comforting her as she calmed her nerves, taking her heels off and tossing it aside, gritting her teeth.

She felt her fingers leave the cold, metal knob as she ran away, running with all her might as she heard the deadly growl behind her, wanting fresh blood and flesh—

She felt her legs tire as she ran faster, trying to escape as tears fell from her eyes, trying to escape to the light, towards outside—

She heard a gunshot and felt a whizz sound go past her cheek, then a familiar sting as she fell down to the ground, the undead lying down dead a few meters away from her, a bullet hitting it square on its forehead, dropping down dead immediately.

Her thoughts clearing, Yuqi saw a figure just standing in front of her, holding a revolver with smoke still coming out of it, the figure holding out its hand for her to take, which she did.

“Are you alright? I wounded you, it seems.” Wallace said, as Yuqi quickly retracted her hand.

“Don’t take credit for shots that you totally missed, Woo Chan.” A voice said, as Soyeon went forward with a sniper rifle on her head, looking alarmed as she went closer to Yuqi, who had a cut on her cheek caused by the bullet that shot past her, as Yuqi smiled at Soyeon, who held her so she wouldn’t fall down, Yuqi mentally thanking her girlfriend for that for her legs would soon give out.

“You even wounded my Yuqi by your bullet, didn’t you?” Soyeon said, Yuqi pulling her sleeve.

“Ah, but we wouldn’t know that, because we both fired, right?” Wallace said, as he chuckled and put his revolver back on his holster, Yuqi noticing that the leader had the same revolver as the undead.

“Are you alright?” Soyeon asked, Yuqi smiling and nodding as she shook the dust off of her clothes, then remembered why she went there.

“I’m understanding that because you have a rifle, you’re one of the leaders now?” Yuqi said, walking back to the dormitories with Soyeon following her, as the girl nodded, strapping the gun on her shoulder while she followed the girl towards their room, finding the door cracked and damaged, Soyeon reminding herself to have the officers repair the door later.

“Shuhua told me that you were rushing to go to our room, unnie… why?” Soyeon said, Yuqi sighing as her hands went under the bed, searching for some hardbound book that she put under the bedframe on their first night at the place, wanting to get rid of it—

Her hands found none.

“Shuhua hypothesized that the whole hospital incident and the retrieval of the research book made by Chan was entirely orchestrated, which could probably mean that there was a tracker in the book. I was hoping to destroy it, but then I arrived here and the door was open, with that undead man inside the room.” Yuqi said, Soyeon sighing as she scratched her nape nervously.

“And I’m guessing that it isn’t here anymore? Stolen, perhaps?” Soyeon said, Yuqi nodding as she dusted her hands off, sitting down the bed as Soyeon tried to think of something.

“Then the one who must have stolen that book must be one of us, who knew that you and Minnie got the book. Then there must be a spy from whoever it is that is behind all this, and that person is keeping the book from getting destroyed, so the people behind this would track where we are.” Soyeon said, Yuqi nodding at the idea.

“But if they are planning to kill us, then they would have done that back at the port, or just when we were still in my apartment.” Soyeon said, pacing back and forth, trying to think of something as Yuqi sighed, nodding at that point.

“Or they are psychopaths that just want to play with us, and would just kill us at the end.” Yuqi said, Soyeon chuckling at that as she touched Yuqi’s wounded cheek, the girl wincing with stinging pain as Soyeon pulled her up to her feet.

“You should get that treated, at least. I’ll tell Wallace to stay away from you if you’re uncomfortable, love.” Soyeon said, Yuqi nodding as the two of them left, parting ways at the center of the place as Soyeon went to the leaders’ building, while Yuqi went back to the infirmary.

None of them noticed the man leaning near the building, watching them leave, a vial full of blood on his pocket and an injection on the other, with a revolver on his holster as he chuckled, putting the vial and the injection on the ground, then walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	15. THE HARDBOUND BOOK

** CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE HARDBOUND BOOK **

“What the hell happened to you?” Minnie said, tugging Yuqi’s arm and making her sit on the stool, then tending on her wound.

“I think someone who is part of the people behind all this is with us here, or even worse; that person might have been with us ever since day one, at my apartment, earning our trust and then striking when we are most vulnerable.” Yuqi said, while Minnie only listened at that part of information, probably thinking of something.

“Me and Soojin wouldn’t be here that much for a week during training, so you guys better be up on your feet. If what you say is true, then that person would be waiting for a chance to strike and possibly kill us so we wouldn’t be able to find the answer to everything that has been going on.” Minnie said, Yuqi nodding at that.

“Do you have any people that are suspicious?” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed, finishing treatment of Yuqi’s wound and bandaging it, then sitting on a stool across from her in the infirmary.

“I am doubting Song Jin for beating up Soojin, but I think he wouldn’t do anything this extreme. People who do these kinds of things aren’t human anymore, they’re monsters.” Minnie said, Yuqi sighing at that.

“But we don’t know if he’s really on our side, Minnie—”

“And what if it’s Soojin who isn’t on our side, and it’s Song Jin who’s doing us a favor by doing all that?” Minnie said, Yuqi’s point broken by that.

“But why…? After helping us, he would turn on us and cause all our deaths? If it was me, I would have murdered everyone in their sleep the first night at the apartment.” Yuqi said, making the man chuckle at that.

“But we don’t know her enough, so I’m doubting her, Song Jin and that man Miyeon found when we were at the hospital.” Minnie said, Yuqi widening her eyes at that.

“Rin Hayano? I haven’t seen him around that much ever since we arrived here. It’s like he disappeared or something.” Yuqi said, as Minnie nodded at that.

“And most of all, that leader who recruited my little sister into becoming one of them. IT’s like he knew beforehand that all this would happen, which was why he built this place even before the virus was released in Seoul.” Minnie said, Yuqi sighing at that.

“Too many suspects, I don’t like the sound of this.” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed at that.

“Anyways… I’m with one of the suspects tomorrow up until next week, so I could see if he does anything funny or anything strange. Soyeon could monitor the leader of this place, Miyeon could talk with that Rin guy since he only talks to her, and… who would walk with Song Jin?” Minnie said, as Yuqi thought of something for a moment, then her eyes lit bright—

“What? Me? I’m a great musician, but I’m a horrible actor! Must be the reason why the drama I starred in flopped so bad—”

“Jaechan, we’re getting distracted here. You’re the only one who can be with him without him having doubts, since you both are at the same initiation. Yuqi would raise suspicion since he always sees the two of us talking together, and everyone’s already doing something so you would be the only choice left. But are you really on our side, or…” Minnie trailed off, as Jaechan widened his eyes and nodded frantically at what Minnie had said?

“Yes, of course! But I’m scared. If he’s who you guys really think he is, then I’m in huge trouble if he finds out that I’m tailing him or something. Plus, I don’t know him that much either, since I’m just an ex—” Jaechan noticed Yuqi’s stares and stopped himself from speaking even more, Minnie only chuckling at that.

“He wouldn’t dig his grave deeper by avoiding you, Jaechan. Please, do me a favor and tail him while I’m gone?” Minnie said, as Jaechan sighed and nodded.

“Alright. But you’ve got to bail me out when things get worse, alright?” Jaechan said, as Minnie nodded, patting the man’s shoulder and left, Jaechan sighing as he then walked towards the dinner hall, wanting to have a meal—

“Hey, Jaechan.” A voice said, startling the man as he widened his eyes, seeing Song Jin leaning onto the nearby wall, smiling at him as he awkwardly smiled back.

“Hey, hyung… what are you doing here?” Jaechan said, as Song Jin chuckled, then glared at him.

“Don’t even think of tailing me, alright?” Song Jin said, as Jaechan widened his eyes, realizing that the man was listening along in their conversation.

“What? No, I’m not! I just told them that so they would lay off my back, hyung. Don’t worry, I’m on your side.” Jaechan said, as Song Jin raised a brow.

“You just said you were on their side, don’t even try to fool me.” Song Jin said, as the man chuckled, looking at him with the fiercest stare, making Song Jin widen his eyes at that.

“So, you believe all that, huh? Makes me the better liar of the two of us, isn’t it?” Jaechan said, casually putting his hands in his pockets, hoping that the man would take his bluff—

“Certainly, then. I want you to do me a favor, if you really are on my side, Jaechan.” Song Jin said, as Jaechan raised his brow, wondering what that is.

Jaechan widened his eyes as Song Jin pulled a book out of his jacket, Jaechan recognizing it as the book that Yuqi stole from the hospital, and the one he heard to be the one Yuqi was finding earlier, before she got attacked by the undead that was found in her room.

“Put this back in Yuqi’s room, under the bed, if you so want to prove that you are on my side. Trust me, I will know if you do not do this task. Under no circumstance should you open the book, alright? If you don’t do this thing that I want you to do…” Song Jin trailed off, a mischievous grin on his face as he brought out a revolver, Jaechan noticing that it had specks of blood in it.

“What, you will drive a bullet in my head? I know the drill, you snake. One book coming up.” Jaechan said, taking the book from the man, then making his way towards the dormitories, his hands shaking as he went and walked across the hallways, some of the older women nodding at him while the others gave him strange looks.

He stopped in front of Yuqi’s room, finding Yuqi sleeping in the bed, a bandage on her cheek with some trace of blood. He knelt down in front of her, nudging her awake, then dropping the book in front of her.

“This might kill me, but… Song Jin hyung has your book. When Minnie finished talking to me earlier about the plan of the two of you, he suddenly appeared, and I was forced to say that I was on his side so he would let me off. I didn’t expect that he would have to send me here to put this book back under the bed, and if I will not do it, he’s going to put a bullet in my head.” Jaechan said, Yuqi widening her eyes at that as she nodded, acknowledging that piece of information.

“Put it under the bed, and go. I’ll take care of the rest; at least we know who the bad person is.” Yuqi said, as Jaechan nodded, putting the book under the bed and leaving, Yuqi sighing as she grabbed the book from under the bed.

Her fingers touched the embossed letters of the research, about to flip the book—

“Don’t.” a voice said, as a woman went in the room, bearing a device that seemed to glow red and beep furiously, the girl snatching the hardbound book away from Yuqi, throwing it down the ground and bringing out her gun, much to Yuqi’s shock, and began to fire onto the book, emptying a whole mag with the empty bullets clinking down the ground.

Yuqi widened her eyes as she saw the blood coming out of the book, the lady then flipping the book open, revealing a mass of flesh in the middle of the book, sprayed with the bullets and unmoving.

“What… What the hell was that?” Yuqi said, bringing out her pen and prodding onto the mass of flesh, widening her eyes as she found it slowly turning to ash, and into dust, fluttering away from them, the blood also turning to only dirt.

“It’s a parasite that infects the host and turns them into the undead immediately, or worse… mutated monsters who wouldn’t back down from just a single shot.” The lady said, as Yuqi widened her eyes, horrified.

“Then… If I opened the book—”

“If you had opened the book before I could stop you, then the parasite would have latched into your flesh and disappeared underneath your skin, slowly infecting you at any time.” The lady said, Yuqi dropping down the ground as she kicked the book away, its contents barely readable from the bullets that was fired onto it.

“How… How did you know that…?” Yuqi said, the lady smiling and bringing out a modified device that let out a series of small beeps, its light flashing green.

“This is something we use when we go outside the walls. It’s a tracker for those little ones, and they let out loud beeps when a parasite is nearby. When your friend passed me bringing that book earlier, the alarm was triggered, and I figured out something was wrong, especially when I stepped inside your room. I had to stop you before you turned into an undead because of that.” The lady said, as Yuqi nodded, closing the book, then noticing a device on its spine, damaged by the bullets.

“Thank you…” Yuqi said, breathless, as the lady nodded, letting out a smile on her lips.

“You’re the new doctor, right? I was the doctor here before I wanted to quit and just go outside the walls, for a change. What’s your name, by the way?” the lady said, as Yuqi nodded at her then smiled.

“My name is Song Yuqi. What’s yours?” Yuqi said, as the lady smiled and nodded, shaking her hand.

“I am Seo Minji, Yuqi-ssi… But you can call me Jiu.” The girl said, with a wide smile.

“I already gave her the book, hyung. Surely that proves my allegiance to you, doesn’t it?” Jaechan said, shaking the dust off his shoes as he looked at Song Jin, who had a contented smile on his face.

“Very well. Surely you didn’t open the book, did you not?” Song Jin said, his hand poised over the revolver, ready to bring it out and fire onto the man in front of him.

“I didn’t, alright? Besides, the book smelled strange, of rot and blood. It’s disgusting, and I had to go out of there at once.” Jaechan said, as Song Jin chuckled and nodded, approving of the man before him.

“Very well. You may go now, Jaechan-ssi.” Song Jin said, as Jaechan sighed and left, hoping that everything was alright—

Jaechan widened his eyes as he saw Minnie rushing out of the dormitories with an angry look on her face, storming towards him.

“What the hell did you do?!” Minnie said, winking at him in a split second and then punching him square in the jaw, making Jaechan stagger back and fall down the ground, his hand going up to his jaw, stinging with pain.

“Did you know that the book you brought almost killed Yuqi? You’re the one who stole it, didn’t you?” Minnie said, the fierce tone scaring Jaechan as he managed to get up and spit the blood off from his mouth, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the stinging pain on his jaw.

“Whatever.” Jaechan said, winking back at a split second, then walking away, back into the dorms, knowing that _someone_ was watching the whole event.

Jaechan went straight into the infirmary, smiling as he saw Shuhua and Miyeon there, but the effort made his jaw sting with pain again.

“Yah, your jaw is turning purple! What happened to you, did someone hurt you?” Miyeon said, making him sit down the stool and treat his wounds, Jaechan smiling at that.

“Minnie was the one who punched me earlier, before I went here.” Jaechan said, as Miyeon widened her eyes, and Jaechan could see that the girl was getting angry at what he just said.

“What?! That jerk—”

“Don’t worry, it’s all a plan. It was unexpected, but I managed to receive her strong punch pretty well—”

A hand suddenly knocked on his head, Miyeon glaring at the newcomer as Minnie chuckled, nodding at Jaechan who had an ice pack up his jaw, reducing the swelling and the bruising of his newly attained injury.

“How’s that? Is my punch strong?” Minnie said, chuckling, Jaechan chuckling as well but the effort made him frown instantly, groaning with pain.

“What really happened with Yuqi noona? I was hesitating to bring the book there, because it smelled strange and disgusting.” Jaechan said, catching a can of soda from the man and drinking it, Minnie sighing as the playfulness disappeared from her face.

“The book you brought, according to a lady who helped Yuqi earlier, had this mass of flesh on the middle page. She said it would latch onto the host and infect it straight on, or turn it into a mutant version of the present undead that we are currently facing. Yuqi’s having it rough here, I’m not surprised if she wants to leave this place at once.” Minnie said, as Jaechan nodded, partly guilty for he was the one who brought the book there.

“Soyeon cannot know about this; she’ll get angry that Yuqi keeps getting attacked from nowhere.” Minnie said, scratching her nape in frustration as the others nodded at that.

“But why Yuqi unnie of all people?” Miyeon said, as Minnie sighed, having a guess about what has been happening to the doctor.

“Remember that she was one of the two people who worked in Song Medical University before the pandemic started, so she is in danger from the people who are behind all of this. Chan also worked there, right? And look where he is; dead.” Minnie said, as the others sighed, acknowledging that.

“Then we have to protect her the most. What about the book? What happened to it?” Jaechan said, Minnie bringing out a piece of the damaged device that came from the book, the one that Yuqi found earlier.

“What… Is that what I think it is?” Shuhua said, as she picked up the damaged device from Minnie’s fingers, examining it.

“A tracking device. Shuhua, you were right about the things that you hypothesized about the book. It looks like the ones behind this put that in the library on purpose, put an alarm to make it seem like the real one, and used the tracker inside it to track where we are.” Minnie said, as the others widened their eyes.

“Then doesn’t it mean that we aren’t safe here anymore? We just arrived here!” Miyeon said.

“Well… we could have at least two options here, I believe.” Minnie said, as the others raised their brows at that, ready to listen to what Minnie had to say.

“It’s either we go out of this place already and go back to the city, but we wouldn’t be safe there, I know that at least. We have to find a safe place away from here, because it is the last place the device tracked us in before it went dark, so I’m sure that they know we’re here.” Minnie said, dropping the device down the ground and crushing it with the heel of her boot, destroying it completely.

“And the other?” Miyeon said, as Minnie nodded at her.

“We stay here, believing that they would think that we would get out of this place already since we found out that they had been tracking us. Staying here would be the safest option against the undead, but not from the people who want to find us and possible kill us.” Minnie said, trying to think of other options than that, but nothing comes up in her mind.

“Wouldn’t that be too risky? Besides, we could still find new places to go to. This isn’t the only place to house refugees from the pandemic, right?” Shuhua said, as Minnie nodded at that.

“It’s nearly night, I think we have a curfew near the hour. Best to eat before the officers take their grudges and beat us up.” Jaechan said, getting up and taking the ice compress with him to Miyeon’s bidding, the others also disappearing out, leaving only Miyeon and Minnie inside.

“You think its best that we stay here? I feel like Soyeon doesn’t want to go anymore, since she got reinstated earlier.” Minnie said, Miyeon widening her eyes.

“What are you suggesting, that we let your sister stay here and leave without her knowing? That is crazy! She’s your sister, Minnie—”

“Of course, I’m not leaving without her! I just don’t know if going here is the right choice, with Yuqi almost getting killed twice and me practically forced to go outside the walls again tomorrow. I’m willing to fight and leave this place and face whoever it is that is behind everything, but I don’t know if what I’m doing is the right choice.” Minnie said, Miyeon holding her hand.

She tugged her in one swift motion and pulled her in for a kiss, swift and certain, pulling away immediately as she smiled, holding her hand tight and kissing her forehead.

“We don’t know if what you’re doing is right and wrong, but I know you are doing it for the sake of the people that you love, Minnie.” Miyeon said, Minnie nodding at that and hugging her tight, smiling.

“Let’s have dinner then, I heard the dinner’s especially delicious today.” Miyeon said, Minnie nodding as the two of them left the infirmary together, hand in hand.

“Jealous, are we?” a voice said, startling Rin Hayano as he nodded at the man, who chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder, the two of them watching the couple disappear into the dinner hall.

“What? You’re talking nonsense, Soojin -ah.” Rin said, putting his hands on his pockets as he chuckled, shaking his head at Soojin, who only chuckled at that.

“Don’t even think of pursuing Miyeon anymore, or you’ll be met with Minnie’s fists.” Soojin said jokingly, nodding at Rin as he left, probably going to the dinner hall as well.

“Don’t you want to have her for yourself, Rin?” a voice said, Rin’s eyes looking at him, contemplating.

“Of course, … Yes, I do…” he said, in a trance as he stared at the man before him.

“Then do as I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe at the end!


	16. JIU AND GAHYEON SEO

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN: JIU AND GAHYEON SEO **

“So, you’re the one who saved Yuqi from the monstrosity in the research book?” Soyeon said, her eyes thankful and appreciative as Jiu nodded, shaking her hand.

“My name is Jiu Seo, and you can call me Jiu or Minji, depending on whatever you like.” Jiu said with a serious tone, while the woman with her smiled brightly.

“Unnie is always a serious person, but she always wants to help other people. Maybe that’s why she volunteered at the Pilgrims in the first place, while I’m stuck at Patrols.” The other girl said, Soyeon and the others chuckling at that.

“Hi… what’s your name…?” a voice said, Jaechan smiling widely as his eyes spoke of confidence, the other woman blushing slightly at that.

“Ah, my name is Seo Gahyeon.” The woman said with a smile, as Jaechan nodded at that, Jiu nodding at Gahyeon who looked at her, the girl separating from them to talk to Jaechan, accompanying him in getting some food for dinner.

“You seem protective of Gahyeon, huh?” Soyeon said, as Jiu smiled and nodded at that.

“She’s the only family I have left, since my brother and my sister already died when the pandemic struck. She’s the only one I have left, and I’m sure I’d be ready to die for her to live, you know?” Jiu said, smiling, as she took a bite of the food.

“Hey guys, what’s up!” Soojin said, cheerily announcing her arrival, along with Minnie and Miyeon who arrived at the dinner hall side by side.

Shuhua could see the slight, almost unnoticeable shift in the lady’s behavior, unnoticeable to everyone who was too immersed in the arrival of her other friends, but her trained eyes could see it. The slight falter, the tension the girl tried to hide, but Shuhua saw that completely, noticing that just after a couple of seconds the tension was gone, replaced by the girl’s comfortable smiles.

 _Who could it be,_ Shuhua thought, _who could be the person who triggered that change in her attitude that also disappeared so quickly?_

“You seem to know someone who is with us, Minji-ssi.” Shuhua said silently, as they were engrossed in their own conversation, Jiu raising her brow at Shuhua.

“What do you mean by that?” Jiu said, as she smiled at Shuhua, but Shuhua could already see the cracks in the surface, her eyes that were shaken up by what Shuhua had just said.

“Oh, you know what I mean, Minji unnie. Unless… You’re pretending, or something? Is that what this is?” Shuhua said, as Jiu chuckled, flipping her hair, Shuhua knowing that the girl was only trying to be confident.

“Oh, I don’t know what you’re implying, miss…” Jiu trailed off, Shuhua chuckling and putting out her hand for the girl to shake.

“Ah, my name is Shuhua, Minji unnie. Yeh Shuhua. I feel like we’re going to be friends, unnie.” Shuhua said, as Jiu chuckled, and Shuhua could see and feel the frustration in the girl’s eyes and her hand, which trembled slightly, also slightly sweaty as Shuhua smiled, deciding to retire for the night.

Jiu got up and pulled Gahyeon from the conversation she was having with Jaechan, noticing that the girl’s lipstick was already smudged, getting her slightly irritated by that and adding to her anger.

“What is so important that you had to drag me away from that handsome man? I learned that he was the vocalist of Aces, that band we listened to when we were at—”

“I don’t want to listen at your moments with that vocalist boy, Lia! We’re in danger here of getting found out, because of that girl who talked to me earlier.” Jiu said, as Gahyeon widened her eyes, shutting up immediately.

“What should we do then?” Gahyeon said, as Jiu sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to think.

“Our sister is already here, but she doesn’t know we’re here or who we are, because I stared at her earlier and she doesn’t seem to recognize me or even know my name or our names when it was thrown into the conversation.” Jiu said, as Gahyeon widened her eyes, trying to think of something.

“Well… I leave the trickery and the deception all to you, unnie… or should I just kill everyone here in one strike?” Gahyeon said, the veins in her hand slowly turning red, then black, slowly shifting and changing shape—

“When you transform, the blockers we had learned to do would wear off, and you would be compromised. I would not hesitate to kill you off and throw you under the bus just to prove my alibi here and stick to the original plan, Gahyeon.” Jiu said, making Gahyeon chuckle as she turned her hand back to normal.

“Ah, the ever so loyal servant of the Master, are you, unnie? Precisely why he favored you and did your mutation the first, then mine.” Gahyeon said, Jiu sighing at that as she continued to walk to the dormitories with her sister, her eyes following Shuhua’s movements.

“When the plan takes place, I will personally kill that woman with my bare hands, along with all those people that she is with.” Jiu said with a harsh tone, her eyes flickering red for a moment as she went to their room, letting the blockers wear off as her eyes turned harsh red, her nails turning long and sharp.

“Now, Gahyeon… Shall we begin again, having you transform from a hideous beast to something beautiful like me? Promise that you wouldn’t claw off my eyes this time.” Jiu said, tracing her sharp nails onto her sister’s skin, Gahyeon’s eyes turning black as she nodded, biting onto a towel as Jiu started the brutal process, clawing onto the hardened skin that her sister had, the hardened and mutated flesh dropping down the ground and turning into mutated flesh.

The mass of flesh then flitted outside their room, going who knows where as Jiu repeated the process, the hardened mass of flesh gave way to smooth skin, but a knock on the door interrupted the process, the two having no choice but to stop the process and transform back to normal, Gahyeon having a wound on her forearm that Jiu quickly bandaged.

Jiu opened the door and sighed, seeing the Pilgrims Team Leader, Yohan Wang, having a grin on his face.

“How’s my beautiful girl?” Yohan said, as Jiu rolled her eyes at him and tried to close the door, but Yohan put a foot against the door, barring her from closing it completely.

“What are you doing here, Yohan Oppa? Suho Oppa would scold you again if he learns that you’ve been visiting Jiu unnie again.” Gahyeon said, managing to smile despite the intense pain that was coming from her forearm, the flesh healing itself, and Gahyeon knew she’d have to start the process all over again.

“Suho sent me here to fetch you, Jiu, since he specifically called you for something that he didn’t tell me what it is.” Yohan said, Jiu sighing as she looked back to Gahyeon, who smiled at her.

“Stay here, alright? I’ll be right back.” Jiu said, putting a hand on her head, Gahyeon nodding at that as she left with the man.

Jiu followed the man into an empty room near the end of Paradise, closing the door before him as she waited for him to speak—

Jiu knew those stares, and the behavior that Yohan was having. How he moved closer with a confident grin on his face, moving closer to her as she moved back, now realizing why she was here with him.

“You’re the reason why that new girl in Pilgrims before disappeared without a trace in one of the missions, didn’t you? What’s her name? Hara Cho?” Jiu said, sitting down on one of the tables and grinning at him, who raised his brows at what she said.

“What do you mean by that, princess? Hara died by an infected attack on one of our trips, right? You were also with us there!” Yohan said, as Jiu laughed loud, drumming her red nails over her thigh.

“You forced her to get infected and die on that trip, or you would take something precious from her. Is this why you forced Suho to reinstate her brother in the Patrols? So, she’ll have a reason to do what you wanted. In this case… You’ve been doing her, instead.” Jiu said, narrating what she had long seen against him, or the things that Hara had said to her before her death.

“What nonsense are you saying? Her brother definitely wanted to be at Patrols—”

“And her brother storming out of the Paradise could be your fault too, probably because you said that she’s still alive out there, and that he should find her. That way, he would definitely die having no weapons and the proper training, since you forced him to be assigned to Patrols, when he wanted to be at Pilgrims in the first place, wanting to protect his older sister.” Jiu said, remembering that she had seen Hara’s brother in one of their trips.

“Nonsense, all nonsense. I’m here to talk to you about something, and that’s concerning about you being my assistant leader, you know—”

“You tricked my sister into having the assistant leader position so you could get into her pants multiple times, Yohan Cho. That’s what happened, isn’t it?” a voice said, as Yohan widened his eyes, recognizing that voice.

Hayoon Cho stood at the back of the room, wearing the same clothes that he wore when he left the compound, some veins blackening on his neck, as he moved closer and nodded at Jiu, who nodded back at him, Yohan staggering back with fear written all over his face.

“Hayoon… How the fuck are you alive?!” Yohan said, bringing out his pistol and pointing it onto the man, Hayoon grinning at that as his eyes slowly turned red, his nails growing slowly as he lunged for the man’s neck—

“Take it easy, Hayoon-ah.” Jiu said, as Hayoon nodded, his features turning back to normal while Yohan sat down the ground, fear gripping his heart as he slowly backed away, trying to get close to the door—

“One more move and I’ll cut your precious thing between your legs myself and feed it to the undead outside.” Jiu said, her nails on her right hand growing, the red nails turning into something monstrous.

“Tell me… who did you put in as the leader just in case you die?” Jiu said, caressing his face with her long nails, Yohan whimpering and crying like a child.

“You… I promise, I put you… Let me go, please, and I wouldn’t get on your way again.” Yohan said, Jiu chuckling as she nodded, pulling his chin in for a kiss.

He kissed back immediately, as if entranced—

Yohan pushed Jiu away and picked up a knife that he had stored in his pocket, then swinging his hand back and stabbing her on her chest—

She held her hand up and his hand stopped just inches away from her heart, just stopping there no matter how hard he tried to push it into her chest.

“Funny, is it? I call it the Judas Kiss. The toxins I released into you had already reached your brain, it seems, and would adhere only to me. So, you will not be able to kill me, huh, Yohan-ssi?” Jiu said, as Yohan doubled over his back, clenching his fists and punching himself, using his knife to inflict wounds upon himself that Jiu’ power only healed over just little time.

“But I just have control over you for just a day, and the fun would soon be over. 24 hours should be enough to get what I want, doesn’t it?” Jiu said, as Yohan widened his eyes, standing up and erect, gritting his teeth as he tried to fight against the restraints of Jiu’ power, but could not do so.

“Go out the walls and find Hara Cho in just twenty-four hours. You should come back even if you haven’t found her, or you will turn into an undead if I do not give you the second kiss. If you do not find her within the given time and come back here empty handed, you will die by Hayoon’s hand, and it would be a very gruesome, torturous and painful death.” Jiu said, as Yohan nodded, Hayoon then stripping off all of his armor, then wearing it himself.

“Go now then, asshole. I’ll be waiting.” Hayoon said with a fierce grin, pushing Yohan out of the room, and into the back exit of the compound.

“Do you think that would suffice?” Hayoon said, tightening the armor around him and doing the skill that Jiu had taught her over the past month, blocking his powers and making it seem like he wasn’t infected.

“You are one of the two first Second Born that I had created myself, of course with the permission of the Master. You work under me and Gahyeon, and of course under the Master himself. I assure you that he would come back here empty-handed, and you would be able to do what you want with him, but I just give you three hours, alright?” Jiu said, smiling as Hayoon raised his brow.

“What? What do you mean that I am one of the two? Is there another one?” Hayoon said, as Jiu smiled, putting up her hand.

Another person entered the room, Hayoon widening his eyes as Hara stood before the two of them, rushing to hug her brother, tears falling from the two of them.

“I understand the bond you two have, and this is a second chance that I had given to you. No one else knows about this except the three of us, and under no circumstances should you tell other people about the things that I had done to bring you two back to life. I also take control of your minds, and I can have you drop dead instantly if you tell others anything.” Jiu said, the two nodding as they smiled.

“You two should be the ones to wait for that bastard to come back here tomorrow, but for now… Go out of the gates at the back and enter the front entrance, and bring another survivor so that your alibi would be sound that you had saved someone.” Jiu said, her features turning back to normal as she left, leaving the two.

“Marvelous work you had done, Jiu Seo…” a voice said, whispering as he watched her go out of the room.

“Looks like the plan is coming together, isn’t it?” he said with a vicious grin, gripping his revolver tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	17. TRAININGS AND INITIATION

** CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: TRAININGS AND INITIATION **

“There were three survivors that came in last night, and the two had volunteered for Pilgrim immediately. Turns out they had been people formerly living here, exiled by the leader who is missing until now. Jiu, the one who saved Yuqi yesterday, was the one listed as a stand-in, so she would be the one to lead us into training outside the walls, it seems.” Soojin said, the two of them walking towards the gates, having woken up early to go with the team going out of the walls.

“I’m kind of contemplating settling with Pilgrims, with the things that are happening with Yuqi and the others. I don’t want them to be threatened and feel like they’re not safe here.” Minnie said, as Soojin sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Song Jin and Jaechan are here, and they can protect them, Minnie.” Soojin said, as Minnie sighed, troubled by the thought that the traitor she suspects to be the one who is behind everything would be left here, and could harm the girls any second while they were gone.

“Why do you want to go outside the walls, Minnie, by the way? I’m sure Miyeon had already scolded you when all of us learned that you voted to go to the Pilgrims.” Soojin said, as Minnie sighed, shaking her head and letting out a grin on her lips, scratching her nape nervously.

“I miss the rush of being outside the walls, my heart wants danger or something like that. Why do you think I kept volunteering to go outside the apartment in the missions while preparing for the trip towards here?” Minnie said, Soojin chuckling at that.

“So Soyeon wouldn’t go outside?” Soojin said, earning a laugh from Minnie, who nodded at that.

“That, and because I really don’t like getting confined just to one space for a very long time. I feel choked up, and these missions will help me release stress, hopefully.” Minnie said, Soojin laughing at that as they finally reached the gates, finding a small group of people that were gathered there, probably waiting for the new ones before they go.

“Ah, the newcomers are here. The part of the miracle ten, the only ones who received our message and are still alive when they got here!” one of the men explained, Minnie and Soojin chuckled as they were welcomed into the group.

“I heard the one who is the genius behind how you survived is now working as a leader here, isn’t it?” the man said, Minnie nodding at that.

“She’s my sister… but I’m more of a technological type of girl, so I help her with the weapons and stuff.” Minnie said, the man nodding at that.

“Gather round, please.” Jiu said, as she asked all the newcomers to go forwards, including a girl and a boy that Minnie hadn’t seen before, and was claimed to be found last night, when everyone was sleeping.

“This is Seo Soojin and Jeon Minnie, the ones who came in three days ago, the ones who you dubbed to be the ‘Miracle Ten’. This is two of our former Pilgrims who we thought were already dead, but had gone back here and also rescued one survivor. These are Hara and Hayoon Cho, and they are to be my assistant leaders immediately, since they already served a fair amount of time with us. Is that fair enough for all of you?” Jiu said, as the others nodded, the guards already opening the gates and firing onto the undead who dared to come close.

“The boat ride will take 15 minutes to come back once we’re in the city, so take care not to die before the boat comes back. We act independently here, and in no circumstances will we be dependent to each other. That way, in times that we get separated, we would be able to decide on our own. We only have maximum of two hours before the boat would come here and leave, strictly on time.” Jiu said, as they walked down the path towards the port.

“That means…” Minnie trailed off, as Jiu nodded at her.

“When you don’t get back to the boat on time, you will be left here, regardless if you are alive or not. It had been formulated when we lost a whole team and a second boat just because they decided to wait for the people who never came back.” Jiu said, as the team of eight soon reached the port, a boat waiting for them to go.

“Hey, my name is Son Chaeyoung. I’ve been here since the start, and had been one of the original members of the Patrols, before they needed people for the Pilgrims. I had been doing this for, like… two weeks now, I guess?” Chaeyoung said, as Minnie and Soojin nodded at that, alighting the boat as they clutched the weapons given to them.

“My name is Warren Young, a half American and half Japanese that came here before the pandemic, since I was kicked out of the house, I was living in. I had been part of the Pilgrims since day one, and I remember going to the market to buy food when the pandemic still didn’t start.” Warren said, Minnie raising her brow at that.

“What about him? What’s her name?” Minnie asked, looking at the man who was seated near at the front, a samurai on her back with a bow and a quiver full of arrows as well.

“We don’t know when she really came in, but Sir Wallace introduced her to us. We call her Raven, because we don’t really know her name, except that she’s very good at the weapons that she uses, and survived being left alone once, for a whole week, until she found one of the teams that were sent out the next week to buy some supplies.” Warren said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“And when was that…?” Minnie asked, as Soojin raised a brow on her, curious as to what she was getting through.

“Um… Maybe a three weeks ago?” Warren said, as Minnie widened her eyes, suddenly turning silent as he stared at the horizon, Soojin widening her eyes at that.

“Hey. Why, what happened to you?” Soojin said, as Minnie shook her head, gritting her teeth and scratching her nape nervously.

“Nothing… It’s just that…” Minnie said, as Soojin raised her brow, waiting for the man to speak.

“At one of our trips outside the apartment, Song Jin suddenly disappeared, and he came back with this… This arrow sticking onto his back, and he was groaning in pain at that. He said that he encountered someone who fired shots at him, but was then immediately killed by the undead that came close to her while she was focused on trying to kill Song Jin.” Minnie said, Soojin raising her brow.

“And you think that the one who shot an arrow to hyung? Minnie, maybe that’s just a coincidence or something.” Soojin said, looking at the man who had very long hair, not letting Minnie see her face, as they neared the port, just minutes from entering the city again.

“This trip will serve as the first initiation out of five in the Pilgrims, and we will go to the ammunition stores or police stations to get weapons for the use of Pilgrims, and some melee weapons for the use of Patrols.” Jiu said, as they neared the port.

“Trust me; after attending the initiation of Pilgrims, the Patrols would just bore you out.” Warren said, as Minnie chuckled at that, gripping her weapon tight as they soon reached the port, alighting the boat quietly as the driver soon waved at them, promising to be back in one hour and thirty minutes, and leaving only fifteen minutes after that.

Minnie clutched her sniper rifle tight, scanning the surroundings for some of the undead that might wander by.

“You are free to go with whoever you like with this team of ours. Just go back here after an hour and a half, alright?” Jiu said, as they soon split up to teams, with the long-haired man tailing Soojin and Minnie as they wandered around the place, Minnie trying to remember the locations of the police stations—

“Wait… the convention center is near here, right?” Minnie said, Soojin nodding at that as she pointed at the sign on the side of the road, pointing to them the direction of where the convention center would be.

“There’s a weapons fair at the second hall when we had the medical technology fair before. Do you think it would be raided?” Minnie said, as Soojin shrugged.

“It’s not far from here, we should go and take a look then.” The man with the long hair said, Minnie nodding at that as they changed course, going to the direction of the convention center.

They were nearing the place when the Japanese dragged the two of them into an alley, dragging down a ladder and climbing up onto the rooftops of the buildings near the convention center.

“Why? Is there a problem?” Minnie said, as the man pointed on her rifle, Minnie nodding at her then looking at the surroundings near the convention center—

“Bombs. There are plates hidden on the stairs of the place, it’s booby trapped.” Minnie said, raising her brow as she looked back at the man, who looked unto the place with strict concentration.

“How did you know that there are traps there, Raven?” Soojin asked, the man looking at her.

“Just call me Mina Myoui, please. I know so because I lived there for a week before I was rescued and taken back to Paradise.” Mina said, as she pulled an arrow from the quiver, placing it onto her bow and aiming back.

“And…?” Minnie asked, Mina taking a second to aim, then fired.

The arrow flew across the air, its destination calculated perfectly as its pointy tip struck onto one of the unnoticeable plates, setting it off.

One of the bombs exploded, sending debris and dust flying around, the noise attracting some of the undead that had been loitering around, some of the monsters already walking towards the convention center, towards the plates—

The undead stepped upon it and triggered the traps, sending even noisier explosions as the bombs obliterated the undead, turning them into lifeless, unmoving masses of flesh.

Minnie looked unto her rifle again, widening her eyes as he saw something inside the convention center, withdrawing her rifle.

“Someone’s inside the center. I think it’s alive, because it moved away from the explosion, as if alarmed that something had happened.” Minnie said, Mina nodding at that as she asked them to go down the building already, cautiously going to the place.

“The explosion must have set off every plate leading to the center, so it cleared a way we could take and enter the center. How long do we still have, Soojin -ssi?” Mina said, Soojin looking at her watch.

“Only twenty minutes had passed. I think it’s too dangerous to go inside there, Mina. Who knows, there might be more people there than we could ever take?” Soojin said, but the concentration still wasn’t erased in Mina’s eyes.

“We’re here already, right? If we wouldn’t go there, then I just wasted one good arrow.” Mina said, as Soojin sighed, getting out her katana that she got from her brother, wielding it as Minnie nodded, switching into the baseball bat that he had brought, dragging it down to the ground.

“Do not kill them, alright? Just deal blows into the parts of their body that would render them immobile, but still alive.” Mina said, Minnie nodding as the three of them went closer to the center, stepping onto the stairs that were already free from the plates.

“What do you say? Storm in, or do it stealthily? They probably still don’t know that we were here.” Mina said, pulling the arrow that she fired from earlier, putting it back onto her quiver.

“Let’s do it stealthily, at first. Then when we’re compromised, let’s just do it as fast as we can, then.” Minnie said, Soojin nodding at that as they went inside the center, finding it too silent for their liking, as they made their way to the second hall.

“Stop where you are.” A man said, holding a shotgun tightly as he aimed onto the three of them, the three of them stopping abruptly, raising their hands up.

“Why are you all here? I thought there aren’t any survivors left in the city except us here?” the man said, still aiming the gun on the three of them.

“How many are you here?” Mina asked, as the man chuckled at that.

“Why, so you’ll know how many you have to kill? We are living here peacefully, man. We don’t want any trouble, so can you just leave, before I fire this gun on you and have your blood on this floor.” The man said, his tone harsh and strict.

“We’re here just to get weapons, and we would leave immediately.” Minnie said, a hand gripping her rifle tight, bracing herself—

But she knows she wouldn’t be fast enough.

“I don’t care if you’re here for the weapons, and I don’t have time for you to be playing with me. Get out of here, now!” the man said, as he gritted his teeth, his finger poised over the trigger, ready to pull it and fire.

“Please… we need it to defend ourselves, sir. Just let us get what we want, and we’ll go our way.” Soojin said, raising her hands up, the man raising his brows at that.

“How do we know that you aren’t the ones from before, huh? You and your group tricked us into letting you in here, and you kidnapped some of us and killed the rest! We were so many here, but now we’re down to two or three, just because we were able to hide.” The man said, as Minnie widened her eyes at that.

“Are you saying that people had already come here before all of you?” Mina said, as the man nodded at that.

“When did you say you came here?” Minnie said, looking back at Mina who nodded at him.

“We’ve been here for a month since the stupid pandemic struck this place. No further questions, so get out—”

“Funny, you saying that… because I was the one who laid out all those plates as traps for anyone who would go in there, such as the undead, or unwanted people. I saw some traps that had been triggered from the sides, so I imagine… your people that you said had died from the rebels were actually the rebels who died from setting of the traps that I had laid out here.” Mina said, chuckling as she saw the shaking in the man’s hand, his fingers shifting from the trigger to the side.

“What? We were the ones who put all those traps there!” the man said, and Minnie could see that the man was already sweating.

“Quit the act and drop the weapon, man. While we’re being nice here, stop aiming that goddamn weapon on our faces.” Soojin said, her tone turning strict and certain.

“I have the weapon, and I’m ready to fire on all of you. Sure, we’re the ones who trespassed here, but we are here now. You can’t just go back here and reclaim your property, because it’s ours now—”

With a flick of a hand, a knife suddenly pierced onto the man’s shoulder, making him drop down the gun as he clutched his shoulder, screaming in pain.

“You bastards!” the man shouted, as he dropped down to his knees, his fingers closing over the handle and pulling it in one clean swipe, groaning in pain all the more as he gritted his teeth, glaring at the three who stood in front of him.

Mina kicked him forward, making him lie down on his back, stepping on the wound intentionally, making the man scream in pain.

“How many are you here? Are you all rebels, or is there people you took?” Minnie asked, the man gritting his teeth as he appeared to think about what he would answer.

“There are people blocking off every exit you can take, and there are people guarding the weapons room. Don’t… Don’t kill the women and the children, please… I was just sent here to talk to you and scare you off, or else they will kill my daughter. Please… let me come with you—”

Minnie shifted her gaze and stepped onto the man’s arm, making him let go of the knife that he tightly gripped, intent on stabbing Mina who was kneeling down on him.

“Are you really a hostage, or is this another one of your tricks, huh? What’s your name?” Minnie said, getting the knife inches from him and dangling it above his throat, the man thrashing against their hold.

“Please… let me go outside instead. Please.” The man said, the others widening their eyes.

“What about the daughter you mentioned, huh? What about her?” Soojin asked, the man gritting his teeth as he felt pain all over his body.

“I don’t care about her anymore! Just let me live, please…” the man said, as he began crying helplessly, Minnie nodding at Mina who just sighed, grabbing onto Soojin ’s shoulder and standing up, bringing out her katana and aiming it onto the man’s throat, the man backing away.

“Remember his face. When he dies, I want to be the one to ram my sword through his skull.” Mina said, as he put down her sword, the man running away—

A gunshot rang out from across the center as the man fell down on his knees, a shotgun obliterating his whole knee, shouting with pain while Minnie dragged the two into a nearby wall, hiding from whoever fired the shot.

“Ah, incompetent as always, Wanlin-ssi. Your daughter would probably be relieved that you would be gone, right, Mr. Yeh?” the man said, Minnie widening her eyes at the mention of the name.

“Shuhua.” Minnie uttered, the two women looking at her, wondering why Minnie said her name.

“What?” Soojin asked, clutching her gun tight.

“I know that man… he’s Shuhua’s father! I don’t recognize him that much since he didn’t show up whenever there were parents needed in school, but I knew his name from Soyeon. That man is definitely Yeh Wanlin, Shuhua’s father!” Minnie said, Soojin widening her eyes.

“Should we save him?” Mina said, as Minnie gritted her teeth.

“How much time do we have left, Soojin?” Minnie asked, Soojin looking at her wristwatch.

“Thirty minutes until the boat comes back.” Soojin said, Minnie gritting her teeth as she tried to think of something to do, or what they would decide.

“So much for your first day, huh?” Mina said, a maniac smile on her lips as she brandished her katana, Minnie knowing what the man had on her mind.

“You can knock that guy’s head off with that bow of yours, Hawkeye?” Minnie said, a mad smile on her lips, Mina chuckling and nodding at Minnie, picking up an arrow from her quiver as he drew the bow back, breathing onto the arrow as she released it—

Hitting the man who seemed to be the leader square on the side of his head, falling down, causing chaos to ensue on everyone, trying to find the one who killed off their leader without warning.

“We don’t want everyone to die, don’t we?” Minnie shouted, strapping her rifle onto her body and grabbing her baseball bat.

“Show yourselves!” one of the men shouted, but Mina and the others could sense the fear on his voice.

“Your leader is dead, right? We just freed you from everything!” Minnie said, as Mina got out of their hiding place, holding her bow and an arrow tight, Minnie and Soojin following the him as they stood close, glaring at the men who slowly relaxed, as if contemplating that what Minnie said was right.

“Fine, we’ll… We’ll go.” The men said, as they dropped the guns they carried, Soojin ’s command as he grabbed a garbage bag that was abandoned there and began putting the items inside the bag, Mina and the others watching the men go out of the center, into the stairs—

One stepped into the plates, sending all of the men exploding, not one of them left alive as their blood splattered across the stairs, some of the undead wandering towards the noise, setting off another wave of explosion.

“What…” Soojin said, Mina sighing at that.

“I forgot that there is a two-minute interval between the automatic charging of the explosives, but they weren’t cautious with where they were stepping on, so that’s their fault, I guess?” Mina said, as the three of them sighed at that and proceeded to the weapons room—

Finding it void of anything, except a girl who had a gunshot wound on her temple and a gun on her right hand, her eyes still open. Mina rushed towards the girl and closed her eyes, putting her in a relaxed position and draping a white cloth over her, getting the gun and putting it inside the garbage bag that Soojin had brought with her.

“What… there’s a baby here, Mina.” Minnie said, giving her baseball bat and her weapons to Soojin, rubbing her hands on her shorts as she carried the sleeping baby into her arms, the baby nuzzling onto her.

“You still have Yoona to take care of, Minnie. You sure you can take care of her?” Soojin said, as Minnie nodded, her eyes softening at the sight.

“Let’s just go to a store tomorrow when we go out for your second trip this week. For now, since we have just twenty minutes left, let’s go back to the port to wait for the boat to come back and go home.” Mina said, as the others nodded, Soojin standing at the back of their line with Minnie in the middle, carrying the baby tight, and Mina at the front.

“There’s another exit here that I use, so I would avoid the plates outside. Those weapons we got from those men should be enough for another week of going out of the walls, but we have to get ammunitions soon.” Mina said, as she smiled, looking at the baby who was sleeping soundly.

“Shall we go?” Mina said, as he smiled, opening the back door and going outside, the others following suit as they soon made their way towards the port.

“A baby? Where did you find that?” Warren asked, as Minnie temporarily gave the baby to Chaeyoung, as they waited for the boat to come back.

“We went to the convention center, since there were weapons there the last time I went here, when the boat left me here. We found her in one of the rooms, her mother dead beside her, probably shot herself.” Mina said, looking at the baby who did not have a clue of what had happened to the last family it had.

“It’s a boy, Minnie. From the looks of this, he’s probably just 6 months old. He needs formula, or breast milk immediately, since it would be a vital part of his growth. There’s a mother having her breast milk inside Paradise, but it would still be the best if we have formula just so in case that the mother is not available.” Chaeyoung said, as Minnie nodded at that, the others already seeing the boat from the horizon.

“Jiu and the others are still not here; we still have fifteen minutes before we have to depart.” Minnie said, as she sat down at the edge of the boat.

But thirteen minutes had already passed, and there had been no sign of the three who teamed up and, as they waited and waited—

A shout was heard as Minnie widened her eyes, picking up her rifle as she looked through the scope, widening her eyes as she saw the former leader of the Pilgrims, walking among the undead as the three ran away, towards the port.

“Chaeyoung-ssi, stay near the front of the boat, keep the baby safe. The others, prepare for fire; the three are drawing the horde of the undead towards us.” Minnie said, the others widening as Mina nodded at that, bringing out a rifle from the loot that they brought with them, as they aimed at the undead, firing whenever they can as the three successfully went closer to the boat, climbing up.

“Is that… Is that Yohan?” Mina said, as the boat successfully left the port, leaving the undead crowding the port, with the leader snarling at them.

“Kill him already, Mina. Set fire to them.” Jiu said, still breathing heavily as Mina nodded, tipping one of her arrows with fire, then shooting the former leader square onto his forehead, tipping him on fire with the others also catching fire, dropping dead as fire spread across their ranks.

“How did the former leader wind up here?” Minnie said, her brows raised as he stared at the port, still on fire, slowly disappearing into the horizon.

“Maybe he sneaked out?” Chaeyoung said, the baby sleeping soundly in her arms.

“But he knows that this is an important day as a leader, since we have people that are coming in for the first time.” Jiu said, looking into the horizon as she saw the faint glow of the fire they had started, slowly disappearing as they neared into the port of the island.

“I will be the one who would report all the events tonight, but you guys should tell me anything out of the ordinary tonight, when we meet for the destination tomorrow. You may go now.” Jiu said, as Minnie and Soojin nodded, Chaeyoung and Mina tagging along with them as the Japanese had her hair tied up, her katana strapped on her back as he looked wary and alert of her surroundings, also appearing to protect the baby in Chaeyoung’s arms.

“Guys, this is Gaia Lee. She’s the only one I know here who has a child, and could stand in as a mother to this child we rescued.” Chaeyoung said, giving the child to the girl, who took it and began to feed it from her bosom, Minnie nodding at that as she got out for a moment, Mina following her.

“You said you have a child here with you?” Mina said, Minnie nodding at that.

“Her name is Jeon Yoona, I rescued her from a group of rebels a month ago. She treats me like a father now, and she’s one of the people that I want to protect.” Minnie said, as Mina nodded at that.

“I once had a little sister, before a member of the mafia killed her. That was why I was forced to flee here, in hopes of letting the people who killed her forget about me, but disaster struck and I’m here.” Mina said, Minnie nodding as she put a hand on the man’s shoulder,

“Something tells me… something tells me that you guys wouldn’t be able to stay here for long.” Mina whispered, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“What do you mean by that?” Minnie said, as Mina sighed, chuckling at her.

“We’re the same, you know. I also don’t want to be confined to only this place, and that is why I kept going out of the walls, even if fear settles in my heart every time I go back to the city.” Mina said, as Minnie nodded at that.

“Do you think the mafia who killed your brother are still alive?” Minnie said, as Mina nodded.

“The radios that transmit information internationally were still working, and just stopped transmitting messages a week ago. It seems like South Korea is the only country affected by the virus, like it’s holed up here, not getting out.” Mina said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“Surely there are some others who were able to sneak out?” Minnie said, as Mina shook her head.

“There are reports that said that the undead who winded up on foreign land died immediately, as if someone is controlling them, not letting them get out and are just containing them in Seoul.” Mina said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“Then someone who is behind all this might still be here, right?” Minnie said, as Mina nodded, considering that part of information that Minnie suggested.

“By the way… I noticed that you protected Chaeyoung first before setting fire to the horde that attacked us in the port. You like her, or something?” Minnie said, as Mina chuckled at that.

“She’s the one my sister asked me to protect. She still doesn’t know that, and I don’t intend on telling her anytime soon. I just want to fulfill Haruka’s dying wishes.” Mina said, as Minnie nodded, the two of them looking at Chaeyoung, who was smiling at the lady who carried the child that they rescued.

“Then I’ll help you.” Minnie said, Mina widening at that.

“You already have people you protect, Minnie-ssi.” Mina said, gripping her katana tight as Minnie shook her head.

“No, Mina. You can count on me in protecting her. We would be together in missions, right?” Minnie said, Mina nodding at that.

“Thank you, Minnie.” Mina said, Chaeyoung seeing them and waving at them, smiling wide.

“With your sister’s wishes or not. Do you like her, or not?” Minnie said, as Mina took a moment to look at her, and instantly he found a smile creeping up her lips.

“I… I don’t know. Warren is her boyfriend; I know that at least.” Mina said, as Minnie widened her eyes.

“They don’t seem to be like that.” Minnie said, as Mina chuckled.

“Oh, please. Before you two came, I grouped with them for a while. Seeing them make out is the reason why I preferred to go alone in those missions.” Mina said, sighing as she removed the hair tie, tying her long hair up again in a very messy bun.

“Hmm… aren’t you discomforted by that long hair of yours?” Minnie said, as Mina nodded slightly, touching her hair.

“Haven’t had the time to do that, since I was going out most of the time.” Mina said, as Minnie chuckled at that.

“Well… maybe I can help you with that.” Minnie said, Mina raising her brow at that.

“Didn’t know you worked at a salon, Minnie.” Mina said, as Minnie chuckled at that, shaking her head.

“I have someone who wanted to cut hair for a long time, and she even studied for that.” Minnie said, as the two of them walked towards the girls’ dormitory, Minnie going inside and seeing the girl he had in mind.

“Oh, Minnie! What brings you here?” Miyeon said, Minnie putting a kiss on her cheeks as she smiled, also smiling at Mina who bowed at her.

“You think you can cut her hair?” Minnie said, Miyeon widening her eyes as she looked at the tied up unruly hair that the Japanese possessed, all growing out of proportion as Miyeon chuckled, nodding at that.

“Give me an hour or two, a very sharp knife and razor, an empty shower room with your supervision, of course, a towel, a mirror and a blindfold for her, since I don’t want people judging my work.” Miyeon said, Mina widening her eyes at that.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You look like you’re about to murder me, or something.” Mina said, Miyeon chuckling at that.

“Oh, please. Even if I try to hurt you or something that you would imagine I would do to harm you with that sharp things you are so cautious of, I feel like you are capable of subduing me even with a blindfold on, and plus, Minnie would be there, supervising.” Miyeon said, Mina raising her brow at Minnie, who nodded at that.

“…should I be alarmed that you would be there, supervising her work, when you don’t even probably know a thing or two about haircuts?” Mina said, Minnie chuckling at that.

“It’s a precaution, in case her clumsy hand slips and cuts your ear in half or something—”

“WHAT?!” Mina exclaimed, Miyeon laughing that off.

“That is just a joke, I’m sure of that. Shall we go?” Miyeon said, Mina nodding at that with a resigned tone as she sought out with her girlfriend and the “willing victim,” gathering all the resources that they need to give the Japanese a suitable haircut, to get rid of the unruly hair he had.

The trio found themselves inside the shower area of the boys, Miyeon gathering a basin of water and got some soap that she “borrowed” from a guy who just finished showering there (Minnie knew that the boy was seduced by her girlfriend, which was why she glared at him until he got out of the premises).

Miyeon started to wash the man’s face and her hair, combing it with her fingers and then doing something Mina couldn’t even fathom; her fingers and hands were working too quickly against her hair, Mina feeling those hands not even touching her face as he was ultimately blindfolded, cutting away the excess and styling it, then washing it and even giving her a head massage, as she finished cutting her hair.

“You ready, Mina?” Minnie said, as Mina nodded, Miyeon patting away the cut hair away from her shirt, with Minnie removing the blindfold from her eyes.

Mina squinted multiple times as she widened her eyes, her hands caressing her new haircut, her mouth smiling automatically.

“Wow… I look better than an hour ago.” Mina said, not used to not having her long hair brushing onto her cheeks.

“There… you look so cool!” Minnie said, ruffling her hair, making Miyeon glare at her as she fixed her hair again, Mina nodding at that and smiling.

“So, this might be why I am missing some shots that I fired at, because of my humongous hair. Thank you, Minnie, Miyeon-ssi. I’ll go back to my post for tonight.” Mina said, smiling at them as she left.

“Who knew that vocational course you took just for fun would actually benefit somebody?” Minnie said, as Miyeon chuckled.

“That’s not just for fun, I did that hoping I would get to cut your hair since you didn’t have the time because of your work, and stuff.” Miyeon said, as Minnie chuckled, ruffling her hair.

“Then you can cut it here, since I think we’re going to stay here for a very long time.” Minnie said, Miyeon nodding at that,

“A long time, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	18. CHAOS OF ROUTINES, PART ONE

** CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CHAOS OF ROUTINES, PART ONE **

_One Year Later_

“Yah, stop slacking off!” Minnie said, as she tapped onto the men who were sleeping while stationed on the gates with her knuckles, the men nodding at that and straightening up, standing guard.

“We don’t know when there would be a breach to the gates, and you guys are here since you are the first lines of defense, whether you like it or not. Understood?” Minnie said, gripping her baseball bat and nodding at the men, who nodded at her and stood guard.

“Being strict now, are we?” Mina said, chuckling as she put a hand onto the men who stiffened up, the Japanese sending the hilt of her katana into the men’s stomachs, sending them down the ground, and something tells Minnie that the men are used to that punishment from Mina’s hands.

“You’re even stricter than me, Mina.” Minnie said, dragging her away from the gates as she chuckled at that.

“So… it’s been a year since you guys first arrived here. To be honest, I was expecting that you would sneak out after just a few days or just a week, but you sticked around, didn’t you?” Mina said, as Minnie chuckled, nodding at that.

“Soyeon’s doing so well on her job here, so even if I noticed something wrong, they wouldn’t let us leave, and I wouldn’t get out of this place without my sister and the others I originally came in with.” Minnie said, Mina nodding at that as she adjusted her clothes, pursing her lips, as if thinking of something.

“If worst comes to worst… would you let me come with you?” Mina said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“What about Chaeyoung? Wouldn’t you consider coming with her?” Minnie said, Mina looking down at the ground.

“I’m sure Warren could protect her as much as I could, Minnie.” Mina said, Minnie nodding at that.

“It’s been a year, right? I have this weird feeling that something wrong would happen any minute or any day now, since it’s been too peaceful. We didn’t even encounter any other rebels whenever we go out, ever since that time when we killed off those groups of people that were staying in the convention center.” Minnie said, as the two of them walked towards the headquarters of the Pilgrims that they helped build up, with Jiu nowhere to be found—

“FIND HIM!” a shout broke through the silence, as Minnie widened her eyes, noticing the commotion of the patrols as they ran around, Minnie approaching one who nodded at him, seemingly distracted and distraught, looking around.

“What happened?” Mina asked, gripping her katana as the man sighed, scratching his nape nervously.

“The higher-ups don’t want to cause more chaos and warned us not to disclose this information, but… Rune is missing, since last night, after dinner.” The man said, Minnie widening her eyes.

“Rune? Is that the one who came in with Hayoon and Hara?” Mina said, the patrol nodding at that.

“Guards were posted all night, so we ruled out the possibility that he went through the main gate. But the end gate…” the patrol said, trailing off as Minnie raised her brow at that.

“What do you mean?” Mina asked, the patrol seeing her hand clenched shut, and Minnie knew that Mina had a reputation of getting what she wants through violence, and she could also see the fear in the patrol’s eyes, as the man opened his mouth to speak again.

“You guys were in mission and it was a minor issue, and also that the patrols were able to contain it. There was a leak in the end gate by these two patrols that snoozed off in duty, so a small part of the land used for agriculture and stuff were invaded, killing off only that two guards who failed to do their duty. We closed off that part of the base, and closed off the exit, so the only way to really get out of this base is this entrance.” The patrol said, Minnie nodding at that.

“So, you’re suggesting that Rune is probably there? But why?” Mina said, the patrol shrugging at that.

“The patrols are considered off-limits at that place because we don’t have the experience to deal with the undead, but the pilgrims could go there, last time I checked. You guys could go, if you want.” The patrol said, going his way as Minnie nodded at that.

“What do you think? We don’t have anything to do here, so should we pay a visit to that closed off place?” Mina said, Minnie smiling and nodding at that.

“We should tell Jiu, so she knows where we are.” Minnie said, as they went inside the headquarters, finding Jiu sitting down on her swivel chair, nodding at them as they entered her office.

“What brings you two here, Minnie-ssi, Raven-san?” Jiu said, Minnie smiling at that.

“We just want to inform you that we want to pay a visit to the closed off part of the base.” Minnie said, Jiu raising a brow at that as she nodded, signing for them to finish their explanations.

“We learned that Rune Vainefield is missing since last night, but he hasn’t left the base, as what the patrols are sure of. One suggested that he might be there, so we want to go there, just in case, and check, helping them, since we don’t have any trips today.” Mina said, Jiu nodding at that.

“Alright… but I am not liable in case that any of you or both of you gets injured or bitten, though I know that you two are more than capable of protecting yourself, even clearing out that part so it becomes inhabitable again. I permit this… thing both of you are doing, but it must remain a secret, and I want a report tomorrow or tonight. Understood?” Jiu said, the two nodding as Jiu smiled and signed for them to go.

The two walked farther towards the end of the base, seeing the reinforced walls that looked like they were tampered, sealed off again, as Mina moved closer towards the reinforced wall, trying to find anything—

“There’s blood here, dried, and it doesn’t appear rotten or anything. You think this could be Rune’s?” Minnie said, Mina shrugging as she found (forced is the right term) a small opening near the end of the wall, big enough for the two of them to pass, Minnie turning on her flashlight and finding a trail of blood pass from the spot she saw earlier to the other side of the wall, with footprints of smeared blood rubbed off to the grass, but the footprints were leading somewhere, deep inside the closed off compound.

“Size 7, I think. This looks somewhat fresh, like it happened last night. This isn’t Rune’s, since he told us before that he’s sized 9.” Mina said, Minnie chuckling at that as he brought her bat down into some of the undead’s heads, Mina joining in at that as they slowly and silently worked through the undead that was present in the area, until they cleared it off and put some blockers in the leak of the outer wall, barring the undead from entering again.

“This should be open in a day or two again, I think… now, shall we find Rune?” Mina said, Minnie nodding at that.

“Sometimes I forget that you are a private investigator and a prosecutor before you were involved with those gangsters.” Minnie said, as Mina chuckled, cleaning her blade off of the undead’s clothes and rinsing it with some of the water near her side, then putting it on her sheathe and nodded at Minnie, who didn’t bother to clean the blood and gore off of her baseball bat.

“Did you track the footprints?” Minnie said, Mina nodding as she pointed forward, Minnie taking lead as she saw the footprints turning darker, worry and fear gripping her heart—

She staggered back, widening her eyes at the volume of blood that was coming out of one of the rooms, probably used for storage as she widened her eyes, feeling lightweight.

_Did Rune kill someone here… left someone to die…?_

_Or…_

_Is he the one who’s dead?_

“Minnie. Hey, focus. Call in Yuqi, I know she can see what happened here or with the body that’s inside. Summon Jiu here, or tell Jaechan to call her superior and close off this area for the people.” Mina said, Minnie breaking off her daze and nodding, disappearing towards the end of the wall as Mina sighed, gripping her sword tight.

Using her foot to nudge the door open, she slowly went in, careful not to step on the pools of blood that were present in the area, sighing as she knew already who was dead, her knees dropping down the ground and kneeling down, gritting her teeth.

“Rune…” Mina uttered, as she heard a faint gasp, Yuqi arriving at the scene along with Jiu, who widened her eyes at the scene.

“I’ll be the one who would report this to the higher ups, so take your time. I know you can investigate what had happened here. If this is a murder like what you think of, Raven-san, then we have to find the murderer before they think of killing another one.” Jiu said, as Mina nodded, Yuqi giving her gloves as they began their work.

“This is…” Yuqi said, Mina sighing at her.

“Rune Vainefield, that refuge who came in at the same time with Hayoon and Hara.” Mina said, Yuqi nodding at that.

“Then we should talk to those two, since they’re the only suspects at this time.” Yuqi said, Mina shaking her head at that.

“No, they’re immediately out of the list. There were drops of blood just outside the reinforced walls, and I assume it’s Rune’s. The attacker probably hit him in the head resulting in a wound that made him bleed, and then carried him inside the closed off part and then put him in this storage to kill him. If he was dragged, then the drops of blood would have been clearer and little, but it splashed down the ground. Going inside, there would be zombies roaming about, and the attacker would have killed every undead while carrying the body. These rules out Hara, who wouldn’t be able to do that, much less carry a dead weight on her shoulders.” Mina said, Yuqi nodding at that as she took drops of blood of the victim, having one more question in mind.

“And Hayoon?” Yuqi asked, Mina shaking her head.

“There were footprints earlier, but it was ruined by the blood of the undead that splattered about when we killed them off and cleared this part of the compound. It was a size 7 ordinary shoe, and Hayoon’s foot size is 9 or 10 at least.” Mina said, Yuqi raising her brow at the shoe bit.

“Ordinary shoe?”

“The Patrols and the Pilgrims are given special metal toed boots, and the lowest shoe size in record is size 9, so the Patrols and Pilgrims are probably out of the question.” Mina said, stepping into the pool of blood, laying out planks onto the blood so it would not be ruined.

“Here.” Mina said, doing the same for Yuqi as the doctor nodded, taking a closer look into the corpse.

“Whoever did this definitely is angry. Splatter of blood into the wall and missing drops of blood onto the other wall signifies that the attacker was very angry and also reckless, the blood probably splattering onto their clothes and feet.” Yuqi said, Mina nodding at that.

“Hence the marks on the grass before the closed off wall, probably the killer wiping the blood off of their shoes into the grass.”

“But then… there should be marks of the ruined grass on the outer side, since it’s probably leather or rubber shoes.” Yuqi said, looking at Mina who nodded, thinking of something.

“Maybe he changed shoes, but we’ll take a look at that later. What do you think of the murder weapon?” Mina said, Yuqi examining the corpse again.

“A blunt object. I would say a pipe or a wooden stick, since there are many outside. We just have to find the killer, since this isn’t a regular time at all. Are there CCTVs posted just outside this, or the dinner hall?” Yuqi said, Mina nodding at that.

“There may be, but the leaders are the people in charge of that.” Mina said, Yuqi chuckling at that.

“I have a girlfriend who’s a leader, so nothing to worry about that.” Yuqi said with a chuckle in her tone, Mina nodding at that as she let Yuqi gather some of the blood as evidence, while they got up from their planks, standing and staring at the corpse, its hands and body still tied up.

“The killer kicked him aside, making him fall to the ground. That’s why the blood splatter on the wall looked like it had a gap, and he probably wiped those blood stains frantically, but he didn’t have the time left so he just left the corpse in this state.” Mina said, as she stepped onto the plank again, inspecting the body thoroughly.

“The way it is, he’s sitting there, leaning against the wall, his body tied up. Something tells me that he wasn’t killed immediately, upon being brought here, because the blood is still fresh and the corpse is still in the middle of its blackening state, which means that he died around one or two am.” Mina said, looking at her wristwatch that depicted the time to be six am.

“Then why did the killer abandon this corpse and not even bother cleaning it up?” Yuqi asked, Mina nodding at that.

“The Patrols’ roaming around this end of the wall already starts at three am, and there are security cameras operating twenty-four seven, as part of Sir Wallace’ construction of the place. The killer must have known that, and they left this closed off area in a hurry and go back to the dormitories before the Patrol in charge of the dorms check their attendance at five am, the standard wake-up time for everyone.” Mina said, Yuqi widening her eyes at that.

“Then should we check the dorms of the men and women and gather everyone, and ask about their foot sizes? The Patrol should also have the record of the dormitories.” Yuqi said, Mina nodding at that as they left the place, having Patrols outside and making sure that no one would go inside the closed-off place.

Yuqi found herself walking towards the headquarters of the leaders, the confidence she had earlier disappearing as nervousness settled in her heart.

She hadn’t talked to Soyeon in such a long time, since the girl was busy in running the place. The two of them led their separate lives in a year, as if they weren’t really together, with Yuqi managing the infirmary and Soyeon being the leader of the whole compound.

“Yuqi?” a voice said, the doctor smiling as she found who she was looking for, seeing the girl with long, black hair tied up, having her originally short hair grow as she did not have the time to maintain it.

“What’s with you, coming in here?” Soyeon said, Yuqi smiling at her and hugging her tight, the girl hugging back.

“I… I actually have a favor to ask of you, Soyeon-ah.” Yuqi said, Soyeon nodding at that.

“I need to see the security footage from last night, up until this morning. Someone was murdered last night, and we need the security footage to see who it is.” Yuqi said, Soyeon sighing at that.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Soyeon said, with a stern and strict tone, Yuqi widening her eyes.

“What? But why? This is to help us know who the murderer is, and this would help us prevent any other murders in the future!” Yuqi said, as Soyeon shook her head sternly.

“I will not do anything that is not ordered by sir Wallace, if we want to stay here as long as we could.” Soyeon said, Yuqi widening her eyes.

“No, you are not controlled by him! You are a leader in your own right, Soyeon-ah. You led us towards here last year, right?” Yuqi said, as Soyeon chuckled and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes, of course. I am the one who led us into that, and I caused our safety and survival. Without me, everyone would have died, right? So, you better listen to me, Yuqi. Don’t do anything that would anger the higher leaders, or I will not hesitate to kick any one of you out of the walls, if it would benefit me and keep the others here safely.” Soyeon said then walking away, Yuqi in shock about everything that Soyeon had said.

“You’ve changed, Soyeon… Something tells me that we shouldn’t have gone here in the first place.”

“I’m telling you, Soyeon doesn’t want to leave this place because she thinks that we are all safe here. She also said that without her, we all would’ve died in this pandemic.” Yuqi said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“Soyeon… Soyeon really said that?” Minnie asked, unbelieving that her younger sister had uttered those words; it was far from the Soyeon that she knew.

“In our rush of fitting in here and living our own lives in a place that we originally thought was a prison, we forgot to check on one another.” Soojin said, sitting down and butting in the conversation, Minnie sighing at that.

“Should I talk to her?” Minnie said, as Yuqi shook her head.

“She wouldn’t listen to you, even if you’re her older sister. The important thing for now is to find who killed Rune, and get out of this place, bringing in Soyeon and letting her see that the place is slowly poisoning her.” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed and nodded, considering all of her options.

“But what should we do? We’re isolated in an island, and the only way to get out of here is a boat that is owned by the leaders themselves. Swimming towards the city would tire us out.” Minnie said, as Yuqi sighed, not knowing what to do.

“And you do know that we wouldn’t be able to do that or have Soyeon to do that, since she doesn’t want to cooperate with us anymore.” Yuqi said, as Minnie sighed, having no choice.

“Then we stay here. I do hope that Soyeon would realize that we are not truly safe here before something happens that would endanger us all.” Minnie said, as they left, going on their way to the headquarters.

“Jiu got the permission of the security files from sir Wallace himself, and we’re going to start monitoring what happened last night, up until this morning.” Mina said, Minnie nodding at that as they started to watch hours of video, not seeing anyone going towards that part of the closed off compound—

Rune walked towards the area, presumably coming from the dinner hall as he was last seen last night, looking at a note and looking around.

“A note? Was that in the corpse?” Minnie asked, as Mina shook her head.

“The corpse is already having a burial right now by fire, and we checked everything but he wasn’t possessing anything. The killer must have taken the note we saw just now, or it must have dropped somewhere between near the wall and until the storage room.” Mina said, pressing a button to continue the video.

Minnie widened her eyes as she saw the familiar build of a man carry a pipe and knock Rune off, the victim falling down the ground as she put a hand over her mouth, widening her eyes as she staggered back. Mina must have seen what she had seen as the man looked straight into the camera, then carrying the unconscious onto his back, passing through a hole in the wall.

Two hours later, the same man passed through, throwing his shoes outside the wall, outside the compound and then closing the hole that he had built, then going away from the closed off compound, wearing a jacket above his bloodied clothes.

“I know he’s still here, not knowing that we already know who he is.” Mina said, Minnie gritting her teeth.

“Let’s go.” Minnie said, brandishing her baseball bat and going out of the headquarters, going straight into the boy’s dormitory, anger blazing inside her.

“Do not tell the others that we are here to arrest him, understand?” Mina said, Minnie nodding as she went inside his room, finding him sitting down the bed, as if he had anticipated that the girls would arrive there.

“Oh, Minnie-ssi. Why are you here?” He said, as Minnie gritted her teeth, then proceeded to drag him out of his room, her baseball bat almost hitting him on his face by the rushed emotions and actions, as the man struggled, but all it took was Mina’s glares upon him as he was forced to cooperate, walking towards where Minnie wanted to go, which was going to the closed off part of the walls, Jiu and the leader himself, sir Wallace, waiting there, along with some of the patrols like Jaechan and Song Jin.

Minnie pushed him with such force, making him fall down onto his back, falling down the puddle of blood that was still there, the man widening his eyes and standing up immediately, glaring at Minnie for doing that.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, hmm?” Jiu said, as Mina brought out her katana, glaring at him sharply and putting the edge of the katana near his neck, the man stiffening at that.

“What… I didn’t do anything!” the man said, Minnie scoffing at that and bringing her foot onto his stomach, making him fall down on his knees, Minnie then stepping ono his back intentionally, making his face fall onto the puddle of blood, the man thrashing against Minnie’s steel toed boot.

“Minnie, step back, please.” Mina said, the calmness sending a surge of fear towards everyone, Minnie immediately obliging as Mina grasped a fistful of his hair and raised his head up, his face drenched with blood, the man glaring at him.

“You are the murderer, aren’t you?” Mina said, the man scoffing at that.

“We saw you! You were the one who brought Rune here and killed him!” Minnie said, rushing forward and kicking his stomach, making him slump down the puddle again, further dirtying his clothes.

“You murdered Rune. We would decide what to do with you, but we know that you are the one who did this.” Mina said, staring at his eyes.

“You are a disgrace to our people, Rin Hayano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!


	19. CHAOS OF ROUTINES, PART TWO

** CHAPTER NINETEEN: CHAOS OF ROUTINES, PART TWO **

“What should we do to him?” Jiu said, walking away from the storage room as the leader sighed, not knowing what to do.

“If we do not intervene, sir, Mina and Minnie will be the ones who would deal with him, and I’m sure that the man, Rin will have a very hard time.” Jaechan said, as the leader nodded at that.

“I will not permit the dirtying of my two best women in my ranks by letting them do that, sir. It would be a mark that we cannot remove, letting them torture a man until his death.” Jiu said, Wallace nodding at that.

“What shall we do?” Wallace said, a few moments of silence settling between them before a man stepped in, having a suggestion.

“We must let the undead deal with him, sir. Throw him back to the city where he was found, and shoot both his legs so he would not be able to fight the hordes.” Song Jin said, Wallace raising his brow at the suggestion.

“That doesn’t seem like a suitable punishment for a grave crime like murder, Song Jin-ssi.” Jiu said, as Song Jin nodded at that.

“You just said that you don’t want Minnie and Mina to commit a grave crime of killing him, for it will dirty your reputations. We also do not want him to be kept here as prisoner; the people learning that would cause chaos upon everyone, and it would cause distrust upon your leadership, sir.” Song Jin said, as Wallace nodded at that.

“We shall do that tomorrow, since it would be too dangerous for us to go out now. Let Minnie and Mina guard him for the night, since they are the ones, I trust to do this job.” Wallace said, as Jiu nodded, letting the leader go with Jaechan and Song Jin while she came back to see Rin tied up against the wall, the same position as Rune sat in.

Minnie and Mina stood before him, Mina casually leaning down onto the wall while Minnie glared at him, her baseball bat slung across her shoulder.

“We will keep him overnight, then throw him out of the compound and into the city, where his legs will be shot, and he will be fed to the hordes of the undead.” Jiu said, giving out the verdict, and Mina could notice that the man was distraught, possibly panicking at the verdict of how he would die.

“Keep him in here and guard him for the night, and you may use some of the Patrols to aid you in guarding him here for the night. Do as you wish, but tomorrow he must still be alive and well. I do not care if you break his legs, but keep him alive, alright?” Jiu said, Minnie nodding at that as she brought her baseball bat into the ground, the thud making Rin grit his teeth, his eyes staring at the baseball bat.

Minnie immediately brought her bat onto his legs, breaking them immediately as he groaned and fought against his binds, the gag against his mouth muffling his screams of pain.

Minnie sat down on the wall, throwing his baseball bat away from him as Mina stood in front of him, her long hair tied up as she gave her katana that was in the sheathe to Minnie, who held on it for her.

“Why did you do that, huh?” Mina asked, removing the gag on his mouth as the man groaned in pain, his throat spent from the shouting he did earlier.

“I did that on my own accord… but someone helped me do all that.” Rin said, as he spit some blood off his mouth, staring at Mina who only looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“You really want to know, even if it would hurt you all, huh?” Rin said, Mina nodding at that as Rin chuckled, proceeding to hit Mina with his head, but Minnie had pulled Mina back in time and kicked his face with her boot, sending the man reeling back to the wall, losing a tooth or two.

Rin was about to lunge when Mina put her blade between his eyes, quicker than Rin and Minnie could see as only one push would render him lifeless, a blade against his skull. Mina slid the blade against his forehead, cutting the skin and making him groan with pain, blood flowing through the wound as Mina knelt down, letting the puddle of blood wet her knees as she faced him.

“Tell us, or I will cut your arms right here, right now.” Mina said with a scary tone, Rin spitting off the blood on the ground in front of him, not wanting to answer as he remained steadfast.

Mina chuckled, as she got out of the room and went back with a saw, her grip tight and unyielding as Rin had his eyes on the blade, Minnie seeing that the man’s façade was slowly disappearing, fear gripping his veins.

“It’s a good choice that I decided to spend time undercover in the Japanese mafia, huh? Learned these things about torture and all this. Now… tell me this instead, Rin.” Mina said, putting the sharp edge of the saw on top of his shoulder, Rin thrashing and fighting against his binds, Minnie taking caution as she had her gun on her hand, ready to fire.

“Were you part of the people who killed Myoui Haruka? Were you sent here to find me and kill me?” Mina said, Rin widening his eyes as he stared at Mina, whose hand was the only thing stopping from wounding his arm by the huge saw.

“You… You’re the Black Swan? The dark horse of the Japanese mafia…?” Rin said, Mina nodding at him, as Rin sighed, feeling defeated.

“The rebels of the mafia made me kill her, but I didn’t come here to kill you. They said that killing Haruka, the one of the two remaining true family of the Senshi Clan would earn me a way out of all the mess, and I did that… I went here. I didn’t know you were here.” Rin said, and Minnie could sense the fear in his voice.

“What makes you think the I would believe that, hmm?” Mina said, Rin widening his eyes as the girl’s eyes darkened, intent on killing the man in front of her, bringing the saw down against his arm—

The girl suddenly dropped down, unconscious, Minnie having hit her nape that caused her to fall unconscious immediately, carrying her towards the outside, where a Patrol carried her out of the storage room, the saw clattering down onto the floor.

“You would die on the hands of the undead, that is decided.” Minnie said, as Rin nodded, sitting down peacefully, still bound by the ropes as they waited for the night to pass.

“Why did you kill Rune?” Minnie asked after a long silence, as Rin looked at her.

“He was planning to pursue Miyeon, I knew that. You and I are the same, I just figured him out before you and killed him before he even laid his hands on her.” Rin said, Minnie widening her eyes.

“What?” Minnie asked, as Rin smiled at her, and Minnie could see the craziness in his eyes.

“Oh, come on. If you knew that the man had the plans in pursuing her and even cornering her, you would do the same, for her.” Rin said, Minnie shaking her head.

“You and I are not alike.” Minnie said, as she brought out some more rope and tied his hands together, shutting the door and having some of the patrols watch him without fail.

“We’ll see, Minnie.” Rin said, chuckling as the night fell.

The day came, with Minnie, Mina and two men in the Patrols, carrying Rin as his legs were rendered useless. Minnie stared into the horizon, Rin’s words still not disappearing from her mind as she stole glances of him, who only stared at the direction of the city, nearing his death.

Minnie sat between Mina and the man, as Mina was still vengeful, having waken up away from the man who killed her sister. Minnie knew that Mina would have killed him last night if not for her intervention.

“Can’t we just dump him in this water and just let him drown by tying a weight on him?” Mina said impatiently, Minnie shaking her head as Mina punched him one more time, no one stopping her as they soon neared the port, the entrance to the city filled with hordes, still not noticing them.

“Let’s do this quickly and just watch him, alright? We have to make sure that he will die today, as ordered by sir Wallace.” Minnie said, as the men nodded and carried him into the center of the port, his hands still tied as he thrashed and fought against his binds and the gag on his mouth, the men removing his gag and going back to the boat in a rush, the boat going out into the distant shore.

“Help! Please…” Rin shouted, attracting the horde that soon walked towards him, the man panicking as he dragged himself towards the end of the port, to the water, but his legs could only do so much.

“You want to know who helped me?!” Rin said, as he forced his broken legs to kick some of the undead who went close, the others already clawing into his skin.

“Song Jin helped me! Please… don’t let me die here!” Rin said, Minnie widening her eyes.

They replied with silence, as the hordes slowly rushed towards him, the man in tears as he dragged himself towards the shore, but the undead wouldn’t let him.

“Good luck on your… your make-believe paradise…” Rin said, his last words barely even hearable as the hordes slowly devoured him, silencing the port.

The boat soon rode back, as Minnie saw Rin slumped down the port, lifeless, soon convulsing and his muscles moving as he snarled, Mina drawing an arrow and firing onto his body, tipping his body with flames and also the hordes beside him.

The boat soon reached the shore, with Minnie rushing towards the compound, eager to ask Song Jin about the things Rin accused him with—

Minnie widened her eyes as she saw Jaechan atop Song Jin, punching him endlessly with Shuhua crying against Yuqi’s arms, the two looking at Minnie with grim faces.

“You bastard! Why did you do all this?!” Jaechan shouted, Song Jin only grinning as he got punched over and over, the two men in the Patrols that were with them in the boat ride stopping him as Song Jin sat up, wiping the blood off of his lips and smiling at Minnie, who raised a brow.

“What happened here?” Minnie asked, as Shuhua kept crying, Yuqi consoling her as she looked at Minnie with a grim expression.

“Miyeon unnie’s gone.” Yuqi said, Minnie widening her eyes.

“What do you mean gone? Is she still alive?” Minnie asked, Yuqi nodding at that.

“Then what do you mean that she’s gone? She wouldn’t have gone without us, it’s unlikely of her. Plus, Soojin’s with her—”

Minnie was cut off by Song Jin’s chuckles, the man baring off his true nature as he grinned, Minnie kneeling down and grabbing his collar, the man only laughing at her.

“You’re so stupid, Minnie-ssi. My actions this past year is only contributing all to this, everything is as to the plan. You… all of you fell into my trap.” Song Jin said, spitting the blood off of his mouth, grinning at Minnie who widened her eyes.

“Of course, your Miyeon would be gone; Soojin took her, Jiu and Gahyeon also helping them get off the island and go to the city while you all were busy laying out punishment to the murderer, Rin. To think that a plan like that would successfully fool you all… I overestimated you all into thinking that you all were too smart to see through all of this.” Song Jin said, as Minnie widened her eyes, fear and anger striking her heart.

Minnie gritted her teeth and kicked his stomach with pure anger, letting him feel her anger as he only chuckled.

“If this was your plan… Then why are you still here?” Yuqi asked, as Mina hugged Shuhua who was still crying, Song Jin chuckling at them.

“I never planned for myself to survive; by staying here, I can do this—”

Song Jin pressed a button and the ground shook with a loud explosion, Minnie widening her eyes as the gates close to them suddenly exploded, throwing everyone off from the explosion.

Minnie gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up, forcing herself to focus as she soon saw the undead pouring through the huge gap in the walls from the explosion, the ringing in her ears only disappearing as she heard a laugh just a few meters away from her, with Song Jin sitting down onto the ground, clutching his tummy that got impaled by a stray debris.

“What made you do all this?” Minnie said, shaking off the disorienting dizziness that she earned from the explosion that was set off too close to her.

“I told you… I’m only a distraction to all this.” Song Jin said, as Minnie gritted her teeth—

With a swing of her bat, the man dropped down to the ground, lifeless and unmoving, Minnie letting herself stare at the man she trusted so much, before walking off towards a nearby body, who turned out to be Shuhua, as she noticed that the others were already gone.

“Shu… we have to go.” Minnie said, shaking her awake as she batted off some of the undead that dared to come close, Shuhua immediately nodding as they went towards the center of the compound, finding chaos everywhere as Minnie tried to find Soyeon, the two heading towards the headquarters, finding it deserted—

“Don’t move.” A voice said, as Minnie turned back, seeing Soyeon bringing her gun down, Yoona at her side, clinging onto her.

“We have to get out of here, Soyeon.” Minnie said, but the girl was hesitating, as she brought her hands down.

“I don’t understand… we can still rebuild this, if we get rid of those undead—”

“There is no more paradise, Soyeon. There isn’t any in the beginning; this is just all make-believe.” Minnie said with a stern tone, as Soyeon stared at her eyes, tears falling.

“We have to survive.” Minnie said, Soyeon letting herself go as she walked with Minnie, but there was someone obstructing them from going out.

“I will not let you get out of this place, Soyeon-ssi. I was ordered to keep you in here, and that I will do.” Wallace said, as he carried a shotgun, aiming on them.

“Your journey ends here, Jeon Soyeon.” Wallace said, firing—

Wallace dropped down, dead as Minnie widened her eyes, looking back to see Shuhua gripping a gun tight, unnoticeable for she was behind Minnie and Soyeon.

“Let’s go.” Shuhua said, carrying Yoona as the four of them went out of the gap, Minnie bashing her bat onto the undead, the four of them rushing towards a boat, being the only one left.

“Yuqi… where is she?” Soyeon said, as Minnie carried Yoona into the boat, Shuhua firing onto some of the undead that were rushing towards them.

“Yuqi is with Mina and Jaechan, she’s safe with them. We have to go to the city for now, Soyeon. I’m sure they’ll go there.” Minnie said, as Soyeon nodded, hoping it was alright as they pushed the boat away, fleeing from the island.

“Goodbye, my paradise…” Soyeon mumbled, staring at the island slowly disappearing into the horizon, the smoke coming from the island all that she could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!


	20. SEPARATED FATES

** CHAPTER TWENTY: SEPARATED FATES **

“Wake up.” A voice said, shaking Yuqi awake as she felt herself moving, wherever she’s in vibrating with some moisture splattering towards her, tasting salty as she got up, shaking her head and looking around—

She widened her eyes as she saw a huge smoke billowing from the island, their boat speeding away as Yuqi fought against Mina and Jaechan’s hands, wishing to go back to the island, to go back to her—

“You can’t go back there, it’s overrun now. I’m sure that Minnie will have the instinct to go back to the city.” Mina said, forcing her to sit down.

“Why are we the only ones here? Where are the others, why did you leave them?!” Yuqi asked, furious as Mina gritted her teeth.

“I knew that Minnie would want Yoona to be safe, then Soyeon. I woke you and Jaechan up, since you two were the nearest to me. I didn’t have the time to wake up the others, so I asked Jaechan to carry you since you won’t wake up, and carried you towards the dorms where I had Yoona. We went to the headquarters and left the child there, since Soyeon insisted to take you away from here. Do you understand what I did now, Yuqi-ssi?” Mina said, clutching the handle of her katana as she sighed, looking towards the horizon.

“Minnie and your girlfriend are very strong people, Yuqi. I know that they will survive this, and eventually we will be all together again, possibly to stop this pandemic and find out what really happened.” Mina said, as Yuqi nodded, sighing as she stared at the island, slowly disappearing into the horizon, Jaechan giving her a silenced pistol.

“What happened when you were with Minnie?” Yuqi asked, as Mina sighed, putting her palm on her chin.

“We led Rin to his punishment, and he told us that Song Jin helped him to commit that murder of Rune. Even if Minnie didn’t tell me about what she found out, I realized it on my own, even before Song Jin told it, and when I knew that your friend, Miyeon, was abducted.” Mina said, picking up a stone that was on the boat and throwing it out towards the water, bouncing forward before sinking.

“Song Jin influenced Rin into murdering Rune as a distraction from what he really planned to do; which is to let Soojin, Jiu and Gahyeon have a window to get out of Paradise and take someone with them, which I presume is Miyeon.” Mina said, Yuqi widening her eyes.

“What is it?” Mina asked, as Yuqi nodded, getting ready to tell her what she had learned about Jiu.

“Shuhua told me about her doubts, and if Jiu came with Soojin, then this theory would be at least 80% true.” Yuqi said, Mina listening to what the doctor had to say.

“I pieced it all out when they told us their names and I knew that this might be true. They’re siblings, Mina. They were put in to meet us for a reason, which is to tie us all together and tear us apart. That was why Song Jin kept bullying and beating Soojin up when we first arrived here; it is to remind her of her true mission, which lead up to this moment.” Yuqi said, Mina raising her brow.

“Siblings? What do you mean?” Mina asked, Yuqi nodding at that.

“Their names are Seo Soo Jung, the rebel we faced in the first months of the pandemic that Soojin killed herself, Seo Soojin, Seo Minji or Jiu, the leader of the Pilgrims, and Seo Gahyeon, which is Jiu’s younger sister. Jiu herself mentioned that she had a brother and a sister, which wouldn’t be too impossible to say that the sister she’s saying is Soojin, who’s with them right now.” Yuqi said, Mina widening her eyes.

“Then there is a chance that they went here, in the city, possibly the night before, when we were busy guarding Rin?” Mina said, Yuqi nodding.

“There is a chance that we might be heading to the demons’ lair, or possibly the one behind all this. I trust you, Mina-ssi, since you frequently go here to take trips out of the walls. It’s been a year since I last went here.” Yuqi said, as she saw that they were nearing the port.

“Then let’s go to the place where I stayed before, though we might have to fight for it if worse comes to worse.” Mina said, Yuqi raising her brow at that.

“And where is that?” Yuqi asked, Mina smiling at that.

“The convention center, of course.”

“Mina will probably avoid the center since we went there before, and it might be infested by rebels again. Our best guess at surviving for the night would be a place that would offer us a fortress to the undead, then we will set out to find them in the morning.” Minnie said, Shuhua nodding as she had Yoona in her arms, the child sleeping, while Soyeon walked at the back, carrying a gun on her shoulder while she seemed lost in her thoughts.

“Are you alright?” Minnie asked, Soyeon nodding as she still looked distant, her thoughts elsewhere.

 _In Paradise,_ Minnie thought.

“You got used to the life you had in Paradise, did you?” Minnie asked, as Soyeon nodded, walking slowly as she looked back to the way where they came.

“We all got used to it, I think. It would not be a lie if I say right now that I thought we would be safe there forever, but it had to happen; I knew that. And yet I let myself get controlled by the people there.” Soyeon said, Minnie shaking her head at that.

“You did nothing wrong, alright? We have to survive together; You’ll get to be with Yuqi a very long time.” Minnie said, as Soyeon nodded, though Minnie could see the anxiousness in her eyes.

“I don’t know if Yuqi… if Yuqi told you about what happened before, when I snapped at her. I’m sure she’s angry at me.” Soyeon said, as Minnie shook her head at that.

“Don’t think like that, I’m sure Yuqi’s worried about you.” Minnie said, but Soyeon didn’t say anything again.

They walked for a long time, Yoona sleeping in Shuhua’s arms while the two protected her, Minnie using her baseball bat to take out some of the undead they had encountered while heading off to somewhere else, and soon they found themselves heading towards Soyeon’s apartment again, but something stopped Soyeon from coming there.

“No… we shouldn’t be here.” Soyeon said, dragging the two as they ran towards a small building that seemed untouched from the undead, which turned out to be a real estate office, as they locked the doors and proceeded to the rooftop, finding a small coffee shop there, void of people.

“Why?” Minnie asked, as Soyeon looked onto the direction of her apartment, seeing that the road had turned uncracked and full of moss and grass, but Soyeon wasn’t mistaken on what she saw.

“Tire tracks, coming from the garage. There.” Soyeon said, Minnie raising her brow at that.

“Maybe that’s the tire tracks we left?” Minnie asked, as Soyeon shook her head.

“There were still roads when we left this place. Whatever tracks we left would have been erased since the roads are now destroyed because of negligence. These tire tracks are still new, and the moss beside it had been freshly destroyed as well. They just left this place, and I’m sure someone’s been living in my apartment ever since we left.” Soyeon said, Minnie widening her eyes.

“And who would be living here? Rebels?” Minnie asked, Soyeon turning to look at her.

“That is surely a possibility, since they are isolated here while we were living in the island for a year. They know that we lived here because of the incident with Soojin and her brother. I do hope your girlfriend is safe with Mina and the others.” Soyeon said, Minnie widening her eyes and gritting her teeth, remembering what she had learned.

Soyeon noticed that, as she looked at Minnie, who seemed to be distraught.

“What, why?” Soyeon asked, Minnie pursing her lips as she began to break down, realizing everything and the truth dawning down on her as she realized her mistake, the graveness of everything.

“Remember that we got involved in an investigation about Rune’s murder and that Rin was the murderer, and we were with Rin the whole time, guarding him from escaping.” Minnie said, gritting her teeth.

“And? What happened? Is Song Jin also with Mina and the others?” Soyeon said, as Minnie looked at her.

“The murder with Rune is only a distraction for us, to the whole plan or what would really happen. Song Jin persuaded Rin into murdering Rune in the middle of the night so we would guard him and do not let him escape, when Soojin would abduct Miyeon with her sisters, Jiu and Gahyeon. The whole murder gave them a window so they could leave Paradise silently, and Song Jin himself is the final distraction, blowing up the walls and destroying the compound, so we wouldn’t know how they left, or where they really went.” Minnie said, Soyeon widening her eyes.

“Miyeon… Miyeon unnie is gone…?” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at that as the girl sunk to her knees, worry gripping her heart.

“She isn’t gone; we’ll find her. I’m sure Soojin took her to the people who are behind all this; we will find her, Soyeon. But first, we have to regroup with the others, so we can find her easily.” Minnie said, gritting her teeth.

“I… we have to. Miyeon unnie’s the only family I have left, aside from you, Shuhua and Yuqi. We have to.” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at that.

Soyeon decided to sleep on the problem, her way of “avoiding making any reckless decisions,” Yoona sleeping beside her while Minnie got alone with Shuhua, who hugged her knees.

“Are you alright, Shu?” Minnie said, Shuhua nodding at that.

“She has a reason; I’m sure of it. I know her, she wouldn’t do that on her own accord, something must have been controlling her, making her do that.” Shuhua said, Minnie nodding at that.

“I know you still trust her… but she kidnapped your best friend. Are you not… angry?” Minnie said, Shuhua shaking her head.

“Part of what I studied before this pandemic tells me that people do things for a reason, no matter what. Even if they do bad things, there are reasons, and we are the ones who have the responsibility on deciding if the reason is good enough for us or bad.” Shuhua said, Minnie tilting her head at that, unsure of what Shuhua was getting at.

“To put it simply, I knew that Soojin would go. I figured it out the first time she was displaying those symptoms that she was forgetting when put to situations near death; I knew that she would disappear, but I didn’t expect that it would be at this time.” Shuhua said, as Minnie widened her eyes at that.

“What…? You knew that she would turn on us? Then why didn’t you say so?” Minnie asked, Shuhua shaking her head.

“To tell someone that they would betray you, they would be paranoid and even try to get out of the place, getting away from you because they already know that they will hurt you. Contrary to only you just knowing it, you can keep them with you for a long time until they do the deed, and it would hurt less because you already anticipate it.” Shuhua said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“And you knew this when?” Minnie asked, Shuhua smiling at her, but Minnie could see a thousand untold stories behind those eyes.

“From the start.” Shuhua said, Minnie widening her eyes.

“What?” Minnie said, in disbelief as Shuhua nodded at that.

“She wasn’t the first one I saw when set out to find help for Song Jin Oppa when we were in the beach the day this all started. I saw her robbing someone near the coast, carrying the weapons that she must have stolen to get there. I also just pretended sleeping in the car ride, and I overheard the two of them talking, with Soojin unnie admitting that she was a criminal that Song Jin Oppa imprisoned. I also knew that Song Jin Oppa was the one who went into her room that day, but I didn’t say anything.” Shuhua said, tying her hair up as Minnie only looked at her in disbelief.

“How much else do you know?” Minnie said, as Shuhua looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

“I connected the dots of when Jiu was acting suspicious the night that she saved Yuqi from that mass of flesh, that she and Soojin were related. I followed them unnoticed, and I saw that they were mutants of some kind, able to control their undead state and summon their true form at will. If they’re like that, then Soojin unnie must be too, and she was brought to be with us in the beginning, blending in.” Shuhua said, Minnie nodding at that.

“And yet you don’t hate her.” Minnie said, Shuhua smiling and nodding at that.

“She made me happy this past year, and of course, she has a reason. She already grew close to us, and I know that she took Miyeon unnie for a reason. She would have taken me, or Soyeon, or even Yuqi. But she took Miyeon; what does that imply to you?” Shuhua said, Minnie raising her brow at that.

“That she’s a bad person because she kidnapped my girlfriend?” Minnie said, earning a knock to the head from Shuhua’s fists, who chuckled at that.

“Pabo. She took Miyeon unnie because she knows that for what Song Jin had planned, Miyeon unnie would only distract you from getting things done, and you would go for her first on instinct rather than me or Soyeon unnie. She knew that you would throw yourself into the fire for her, which would immediately kill you, but Miyeon unnie wouldn’t stand a chance without you. So, she took the thing that would distract you, keeping it in the devil’s lair for her own protection, and for you to also know where the main enemy’s lair is without her having to break the trust of the enemy.” Shuhua said, Minnie nodding at that, as she knew that what Shuhua was saying was making sense to her.

“Are… Are you sure that Soojin will protect her…?” Minnie said, Shuhua nodding at that.

“She will. I made her promise; unbeknownst to all of you, I had been taking measures into ensuring that Soojin unnie would not turn against us, but instead turn towards our favor.” Shuhua said, Minnie raising her brows at that, waiting for Shuhua to divulge her reason.

“Have you heard of psychological hypnosis, unnie?” Shuhua asked, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“You did that to her?” Minnie asked, Shuhua leaning back and nodding at that.

“She had been telling me about these dreams that kept bothering her, and the lost memories that she wanted back in. That was why she disappears every night without you guys noticing, or which you thought to be Song Jin Oppa’s fault, but she stays in my room every night, and I use that method on her.” Shuhua said, Minnie nodding at that.

“Usually, it is against regulations or it is taboo to tell other people about a person’s psychological progress, but since this is needed, I will tell this to you, however not complete. There are things that only Soojin unnie should tell you, but these parts she gave me permission to divulge.” Shuhua said, Minnie nodding at that.

“In a year of doing that process, we were able to unlock her full memories, from the day that I found her up until before the attack to the Paradise. That means her having back the guilt of the death of her brother, the painful memories of Song Jin almost beating her to death, but she managed to overcome all of that, and soon came the dreams.” Shuhua said, looking sternly at the girl before her.

“There were two names that she uttered most of the time, another one appearing just before the attack; those three names are Gahyeon, Jiu and Wooseok. Park Wooseok. She didn’t tell me if her past memories before we found her were also unlocked by what I did, but by doing that method, I also was able to persuade her to do what it takes to protect us, and not harm us at all times. I don’t know if that is effective, but it was worth trying, since I already had my suspicions that she would turn against us and leave, together with Gahyeon and Jiu.” Shuhua said, Minnie nodding at that.

“This Park Wooseok… she didn’t tell you about who he is?” Minnie asked, Shuhua shaking her head at that.

“But if my theory is correct, this Wooseok might be the one behind all of this.” Shuhua said, Minnie nodding at that.

“So, there is a chance that Miyeon might be there?” Minnie said, Shuhua nodding at that.

“There you have it, Minnie unnie. A clue.” Shuhua said, smiling at that.

“A way to end this all.”

“Stop fidgeting there, you look like you’re about to piss your pants.” A voice said, Miyeon looking up to see Gahyeon smiling at her, her eyes red and unyielding, as if any moment she would lunge in and attack, killing her off—

Miyeon shook off that thought from her mind as she sat down, trying to relax as much as she could, not trying to fight against the chains that were keeping her from standing up, as she was promptly chained to the wall.

“You’re taking this all so calm, Miyeon-ssi. If I’m in your place, I would be panicking right now.” Gahyeon said, a hint of mischievousness in her tone as she moved closer, Miyeon’s heart jumping up to her throat.

“You’re the singer, right? Ah, the useless one in their group. Couldn’t even protect herself if she wanted to.” Gahyeon said, her long black nails touching her cheek, Miyeon flinching at the nail caressing her cheek—

 _Not a nail, ­_ Miyeon thought, as she had a closer look at the thing that was touching her, too close for her liking.

_Hardened black flesh, which she made to be sharp._

“I could stab you with this, right here, right now. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Gahyeon said, a playful tone in her voice as Miyeon didn’t dare speak, for no voice would come through her throat, as she stared at her red eyes, anticipating the girl’s next move, anticipating what sudden pain she would experience.

“Ah, but Soojin unnie told me not to harm you or do anything that would cause you pain. Too bad we can’t have fun right now, right?” Gahyeon said, as she chuckled, Miyeon widening her eyes as Gahyeon thrust the sharp part of her skin closer, the pointy tip touching her cheek as she widened her eyes, afraid to move as it might wound her—

“What did I tell you about guarding her, Gahyeon?” a voice said, and immediately the pointed skin retracted back to her finger, Soojin dragging her with such force away from Miyeon and throwing her across the room, her back colliding to the concrete wall with a resounding crack, the girl falling down unconscious, Soojin just looking at her like nothing was wrong.

“You… You killed her…?” Miyeon said, Soojin shaking her head as she turned her hand into a blade, slashing onto the chains as she hoisted Miyeon up, gritting her teeth as she dug onto her neck, Miyeon widening her eyes as she ripped off something off her neck, throwing it down the ground as the weird device scrambled around, then latching onto Gahyeon’s unconscious body, disappearing under the flesh.

Miyeon widened her eyes and gasped softly as she saw Soojin’s neck heal instantly, the girl tilting her head left and right as she dragged Miyeon up gently.

“Take the hallway to your left, it would lead outside of this building. I already arranged someone to let you out of the gates, so get out of here as fast as you can.” Soojin said, pushing her out of the room.

“Wait! Why are you doing this?” Miyeon asked, Soojin smiling at her.

“I promised Minnie I will protect you, but this is as far as it would go. Lead them back here and I will personally open the gates for everyone to go in, and stop this once and for all.” Soojin said, smiling at Miyeon as she stared at her.

Soojin suddenly widened her eyes and shut the door, the glass letting Miyeon see what was inside as she widened her eyes, seeing Gahyeon stab her own sister in the back, drawing out her finger as Soojin knelt down the floor, the act knocking air out of her lungs as she gritted her teeth, unable to move as Gahyeon pounded against the glass door, unable to go out.

Miyeon then ran on her instinct towards the way that was pointed out for her, with her finding the exit of the damned place—

Her heart stopped as she saw Jiu waiting near the gates, then smiling at Miyeon as she walked closer, Miyeon widening her eyes as she saw her clutching a small knife. The girl then proceeded to throw the knife towards her, Miyeon closing her eyes—

She felt a small pain on her ear as she opened her eyes, feeling a small wound on her ear, the knife nicking her ear as she looked back, seeing Gahyeon with a knife stabbed on her forehead, the girl laying down on the wall, unconscious again.

“You may want to speed up your escape, Miyeon.” Jiu said, as Miyeon nodded, dazed as she went out of the compound, looking back at Jiu.

“Why are you doing this?” Miyeon asked, Jiu smiling at that.

“I am just following Soojin unnie’s orders, Miyeon. Don’t test me and just go.” Jiu said, Miyeon nodding as she ran away, running as far as she could go, not noticing that she found herself in familiar territory, as she knew that this was the street leading to Soyeon’s apartment.

Legs tired, she slowed off her walking as she thought where to go, her eyes looking at random buildings, as she saw a face looking far away in a rooftop—

A face, familiar to her.

_Minnie._

Miyeon, overflowing with joy, rushed to go to the girl, Minnie still not noticing this as Miyeon forced herself to run towards the girl, a few steps closer from entering the building where she’s in—

A hand pulled her harshly, Miyeon widening her eyes as she tried to fight against her captor, but her captor was too strong for her as she got dragged away, from the building where her girlfriend is as she felt a man hoist her up, tears falling down from her eyes.

“You think this girl will help us? I don’t understand you, Yoon.” The man said, as he tied Miyeon up and put a gag over her mouth, preventing her to speak.

“I’m sure, of course, Lee. Wooseok said it himself; this girl will be our ticket into finding that woman, and killing her in revenge to what she did to one of my men, my best men.” The man said, as he stared at Miyeon, who felt tears blind her vision.

“She ordered someone to do dirty things for her, but she will pay for what she did to Soo Jung.” Yoon said, Miyeon finding that name familiar, as she slowly realized who it was, as she widened her eyes in horror at what the man said next.

“Wait till I find you and kill you, Jeon Soyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!


	21. FADING LIGHT

** CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: FADING LIGHT **

Nightfall came as Mina successfully built a bonfire in the tiled floor of the convention center, letting them have a warm temperature as they stayed at the room, Mina sighing as the body they had left there had already decayed and gone, cleaning up as best as she could for Yuqi and Jaechan, who nodded at the effort as they stayed near the fire.

“I’m worried… what if they didn’t make it out of there alive?” Yuqi said, as she sighed, worried the most for Soyeon, as Mina shook her head.

“They made it out of there, I know that. Minnie is a strong person, even stronger than me. Plus, they have Soyeon with them, who is basically the tactician of everything. I’m sure they will survive.” Mina said, as Yuqi nodded, rubbing her arms to ward off the cold of the night.

“I don’t… I don’t understand. How can Song Jin Oppa do that?” Yuqi said, the question left to the wind, the room turning silent.

“What was Song Jin’s profession before the outbreak?” Mina asked, Yuqi thinking for a moment.

“Shuhua mentioned once that he was a police officer, I think?” Jaechan said, Mina thinking of something as she chuckled, relaxing and leaning backwards, Yuqi raising her brow at that.

“Don’t you think that whoever’s behind this might have easily influenced him into doing that?” Mina said, Yuqi widening her eyes.

“But… how can he do this?” Yuqi asked, Mina thinking for a moment.

“There must have been something that had kept him pinned down, into to doing what the mastermind wants him to do. Something that would harm him, or someone who is important to him.” Mina said, Yuqi raising her brow at that.

“Then… He did something bad when he was in duty?” Yuqi said, as she cannot believe what she’s saying.

“It’s that, or he’s not as righteous as you guys preach him to be, and he took that job without any second thoughts, his greed or something inside him getting the better of him. If not, then do you know something that he would absolutely kill for, or die for?” Mina said, Yuqi tilting her head at that, trying to think of something about Song Jin—

“Shuhua.” Jaechan uttered, the name tugging into his memories as he remembered something that Song Jin had told him when they were together, in one of his pretending acts to gain the man’s trust into him, and become a spy for Minnie while being in Patrols at Paradise.

“What?” Yuqi asked, wondering why Jaechan had mentioned the girl’s name.

“He mentioned before that I should protect Shuhua at all times, since she was afraid of blood and stuff. I asked him why he can’t do that himself, and he said that he can’t afford Shuhua hating him when the time comes.” Jaechan said, Mina snapping her finger.

“There you have it, the plot unravels itself, and the curtains close. Goodnight.” Mina said, Yuqi laughing at the impression.

“Didn’t know you were a fan of Sherlock Holmes, unnie.” Yuqi said, Mina laughing at that as she snapped her finger again, getting back into focus.

“The man must have known that he would die at the end of the plan, which was why he didn’t try to get close to Shuhua, since the girl loved Soojin anyways. That is why he didn’t plot to harm her, and instead planned out all of his moves threatening you and the others, but always, always avoiding Shuhua.” Mina said, Yuqi sighing at that.

“But why now? Why did his plan wait for a whole year before completely happening? He could have done it the first night we arrived.” Yuqi said, Mina nodding at that.

“But then, the effect wouldn’t be all that great. Soyeon wouldn’t develop that thinking where she got selfish because she got exposed to Wallace’s ideology. It’s as if Song Jin knew that the event would happen, and he waited until his attack would have the most effect, when we would have been used to living inside the walls, where the chaos would upset our routines, and we would be affected the most.” Mina said, the other two nodding at that.

“The time where we were the most vulnerable,” Jaechan added, “and when he knew that we wouldn’t be able to defend each other that easily, he pushed off Soojin to abduct Miyeon.”

“But I doubt that Soojin would let Miyeon be harmed.” Mina said, the two raising their brows at that.

“Soojin’s on our side, I’m sure of that. She had her move forced in the game, forcing to bring Miyeon into the wolf’s den, bringing her into danger but also giving her a camouflage that protected her, as long as Soojin is there.” Mina said, as she got up, bringing out sleeping materials for the two.

“I’ll keep watch for tonight, you two sleep.” Mina said, as she leaned against the wall, listening to the silence of the night.

“Did you know where Chaeyoung went, or the child?” Yuqi said, as Jaechan had already fallen asleep while Yuqi couldn’t, so the doctor decided to just talk to the girl who was keeping watch.

“I… I don’t know.” Mina said, as she hugged her knees, looking at the fire that was still burning, keeping them warm.

“If Warren abandoned her, I would seriously kill him.” Mina mumbled, as Yuqi sighed, patting her shoulder.

“I’m sure she’s safe. Chaeyoung is part of the Pilgrims, and I’m sure that she can survive on her own.” Yuqi said, as Mina shook her head.

“She didn’t tell anyone, but I knew it on my own. Unlike me or Minnie and Soojin or the other Pilgrims, Chaeyoung did not choose to be in the Pilgrims; she was in the bottom 2 of the evaluation in the Patrols. We had a system that would force the bottom 2 to be in the Pilgrims. Chaeyoung witnessed her best friend, Younghee, get eaten by the undead on their first trip in.” Mina said, as Yuqi widened her eyes.

“I was the one who made her go back to the boat, since my deceased sister asked me to protect her, and it was the reason why I was left behind. She made me promise to bury her best friend, which I couldn’t seem to disobey. I spent a whole evening on the week that I was trapped in the city, hauling up his body after killing off the undead that killed Younghee.” Mina said, as Yuqi nodded, listening to her.

“I was hoping to have her welcome me back, because I did what she asked me to do. But when I came back after a week of staying there, she was with Warren, and I didn’t have any chance of pursuing her. That was why I let my hair grow, not cutting it off and just protecting her whenever we would have our trips. She was at the top four of the evaluations in Pilgrims, which comprised of Agnes, me, Warren and her, which also gave her the ability to choose if she wanted to go back to the Patrols. She chose to stay, and that decision made it more difficult for her.”

“I knew that Warren forced her to stay, or she was scared that Warren would find someone else, because after that her rank plummeted. Warren took her credit, and she was happy with that, even if Yohan always gave her an earful of scolding that she was a liability to the team.” Mina said, her heart aching as she recollected the events that happened.

“And… what did you do?” Yuqi asked, as Mina chuckled.

“I secretly gave her all of my credit, which made her the second rank, and I became fourth, just below Warren, who was secretly jealous of me, I knew that. He forced me not to even talk to Chaeyoung anymore, and the whole group knew that there were cheating in the evaluation, which made Yohan punish the three of us, as per… per Wallace’ orders.”

“A punishment?”

“We were already in the Pilgrims, which was the worst job ever if we wanted to avoid the zombies that were roaming around. I figured out, after that punishment, that there were worst things than that.” Mina said, as she pulled up her sleeves and bared her back, Yuqi widening at the scars.

“Before you guys came, a week before that, the punishment happened. There were the three of us; we were given a test where we would choose one name that truly cheated, and he or she would be given the punishment while the other two would just get off with a day without rations.” Mina said, the memories hurting her again.

“I chose my name, of course, and I knew that Warren would choose either my name or Chaeyoung’s since he was a jerk, and I knew that. But what hurt was when I thought Chaeyoung would choose Warren, but she chose my name.” Mina said, Yuqi widening her eyes at that.

“What…?”

“She chose my name, which made me to be the one who would have the punishment. I received 40 whips all over, which was decided by my rank, multiplied by ten. It hurt, so much, but what Chaeyoung did hurt more. I didn’t speak at all the days after that, and surely didn’t speak when she came to my room every night, treating my wounds.” Mina said, pulling her sleeves again as she sighed, chuckling at herself.

“That was why I felt distant, to everyone. The scars were a sign of that, and I felt bad. I was doing it for her, and yet she was the one who gave those scars to me. And yet… why can’t I help but worry about her? Scared that she might be dead? This is bullshit.” Mina said, as Yuqi sighed, patting her back again.

“You’ve fallen, Mina. Fallen, so hard. Not because she’s the one you’ve been asked to protect, but you’ve done everything because you love her. That’s why even if she hurt you and put those permanent scars on you, you still worry about her.” Yuqi said, as Mina sighed, hugging her knees.

“Song Jin still gave us a year of peace, before he wreaked havoc among us. I should have pursued her in that time, then she would be with us. Not with Warren, not with that jerk.” Mina said, as she chuckled to herself, ruffling her hair frustratingly.

“We’ll find her, I’m sure of that.” Yuqi said, as she went outside, Mina raising her brow at that, the girl coming back with some herbs and leaves with a bottle of water, the Japanese widening her eyes at that.

“I also studied Chinese ancient medicine, so you’re lucky I’m here with you. _Should we take care of your scars, Mina-san?_ ” Yuqi said, the last sentence in Japanese, making the girl smile and nod, happy as she heard some of her native language.

“ _I didn’t know you could speak Japanese, Yuqi.”_ Mina said, the girl nodding at that, as she put some of the herbs on the girl’s scars, her cold fingers tickling the Japanese as she chuckled, then finished the job, tying it up with some of the cloth they found lying around.

“We should do this every night, and the scars would soon disappear.” Yuqi said, Mina smiling and nodding as she leaned down into the wall, listening to the peace of the night.

“I hope we find them soon, and put an end to all of this.” Mina said, Yuqi nodding at that.

“I hope so, too.”

Darkness was all she could see as Miyeon chuckled at her bitter fate, having escaped from Soojin and her sisters, but then abducted by some rebel group who wants to kill her best friend, and is using her as a bait.

They hadn’t harmed her yet, but Miyeon knows they would, soon; because she would not say anything that would lead them to Soyeon. She would rather die than do that—

She groaned as she felt the blindfold ripped from her face, the blinding light making her squint multiple times as she soon realized that a spotlight was aimed into her, and that the light made everything dark all around, as she tried to take a look into one of the people who was in the room with her, but she couldn’t see anything, as she didn’t speak at all.

“Tell us where Jeon Soyeon is.” A voice said, coming to her left, as she turned towards that direction, but she couldn’t see anything, much less anyone.

“I… I don’t know where she is. Even if I knew where she is, I wouldn’t tell you!” Miyeon shouted, as a hand slapped her cheek, making her groan in pain.

“Ah, a loyal one, isn’t it?” Miyeon heard a voice say, someone she heard earlier when she was abducted, one of the two men she heard who brought her to the place where she’s in.

“Very well… Let’s see how she fares against this.” The man said, as Miyeon heard a sharp crack, widening her eyes as she looked around, hearing the sharp crack nearer to her, as she gritted her teeth.

“Fifty whips for her insolence, and don’t stop until she tells us where Jeon Soyeon is.” A man said, as the light dimmed slowly, Miyeon widening her eyes as she heard that, fighting against her binds that kept her tied to the chair—

A searing pain spread from her shoulder to her hip, making her cry out in pain as she gritted her teeth, another and another attacking her back as she heard the sharp cracks from behind, as she shouted until her throat was dry and no voice would come through.

The pain was like hell; searing through her skin and burning her, clearing all her thoughts as she shouted with all her might, fighting against her binds that also teared against her skin, her clothes getting torn as she slowly gave in, the truth slithering through her lips, slowly uttering a place—

She caught herself, forcing herself to shut her mouth, bearing the pain of the whip that kept hitting her back, even hitting her shoulders as she wished for everything to end, the hands of death dragging her towards darkness—

Just as she thought she would fall to the edge of death, the whips stopped, the sharp cracks ceasing to exist, leaving a ringing on her ears that was too loud, as she felt herself burning, the wounds on her back making her fall over, her forehead glued to the cold concrete, hoping that the coolness would stop the burning sensation all over her body.

“…still need her…heal her…” She heard someone say, the ringing too loud for her to catch on everything that the men were saying as she felt herself getting hoisted up, the effort making her groan as she felt herself getting in and out of unconsciousness, getting dragged towards another room, finding herself lightheaded.

She groaned with pain as she felt another wave of searing pain come across her back, as she realized through her lightheaded mind that the men were treating her wounds, gritting her teeth as she tried to ease the pain, but the pain overwhelmed her as she found herself losing to the temptation of unconsciousness, her hands falling down the metal table as she slowly fell asleep, giving way to darkness.

“If you did it right, then why isn’t there any sign of Miyeon reaching Soyeon and the others?” Soojin said, as Jiu chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest as she had her younger sister seated obediently on the side, glaring at the two of them with a sharp flesh aimed against her neck, and some fresh scars indicate that she fought against Jiu’s hold some multiple times.

“I didn’t escort her towards the place where your dear friend stays in, Soojin-ah. They would have killed me on the spot.” Jiu said, as she withdrew the hold that she used against Gahyeon, the girl growling as she tried to lunge to Soojin, but the girl only dodged, making the girl collide towards the wall, sighing in defeat.

“What? What if she got eaten by those undead or some rebels decided to kidnap her—”

“Then you should have taken it in your own hands and got the hell out of here with her, Soojin-ah, if you’re this pushy. It’s against the orders given to us that you abducted her in the first place, when we were asked to kidnap Soyeon in the first place.” Jiu said, looking at her nails as she glared at Soojin, her eyes turning red to white, signifying that she was to transform in a few moments—

“Then follow me. I’ll remove their hold on you like I removed mine, and we can fight them. We can be free! Soo Jung Oppa is already gone—”

“Of course, I know that he’s gone. I made Gahyeon turn her, since he said it himself that Gahyeon can never kill him.” Jiu said, casually chuckling, making Soojin widen her eyes.

“But… he didn’t tell me this—”

“Of course. You were intended to remember your memories when you arrive in Paradise, which was why we were placed there, and that bastard Song Jin decided to beat you up to boost the process. What makes you think that we can escape _him_?” Jiu said, her eyes blazing red, Soojin widening her eyes as she backed away.

“You were given a job to take Soyeon and go here with her, and you fucked it up. It’s your choice to leave, and leave now, when you have the chance, or I will kill you right here and tell Wooseok that you’re a traitor and you were the one who freed Miyeon.” Jiu said, Soojin widening her eyes at that, as she gritted her teeth, sensing that Gahyeon was behind her, ready to strike on Jiu’s signal.

“Fine… I’ll go.” Soojin said, glaring as she tied her hair up, leaving the room as she looked back at Jiu, who stared at her emotionlessly.

“You’re free to come with me, Jiu… please.” Soojin said, as Jiu appeared steadfast, stern on her decision as she chuckled—

She faltered as she saw Gahyeon wanting to go, but restraining herself as she looked at Jiu, who gave in.

“We have to go, fast.” Jiu said, as she ran towards Soojin, who nodded and left the place, leaving the premises—

Gahyeon pushed Jiu and Soojin out of the main building, glass doors locking on its own as the two of them tried to force their way in, Gahyeon widening her eyes as she felt something stab through her, Jiu shouting in anger as she tried to break through the door—

“Unnie… we have to go.” Soojin said, dragging Jiu out as the two girls ran away, Gahyeon dropping down the ground, lifeless for a moment before her body forces her to be revived again.

“Worthless scums, they are… Do I really have to do this all myself, Gahyeon-ssi?” a man said, picking up a syringe that contained mysterious purplish liquid, injecting it on the girl that made her shake all over, convulsing as she stood up, veins blackening all over as she opened her eyes, white replacing the familiar black as she grabbed the man’s throat in front of her, the man thrashing and flailing as he fought through her grasp—

“Release Wooseok, Gahyeon-ssi.” A man said, his voice making Gahyeon drop the man and drop to her knees, submitting under the man’s ultimate hold.

“You shall stay here, and guard whoever that enters without my permission, even your sisters, Jiu and Soojin. Understood?” the man said, Gahyeon nodding at that as she stood up, returning to the room where she originally was, her eyes rolling back to reveal black irises, but her eyes were full of hate.

“Gahyeon’s gone… Just because I came with you.” Jiu said, Soojin not responding to that as she stood next to Jiu, the older sitting down the ground as she gritted her teeth, hateful as Soojin tried to find her tracker.

“There.” Soojin uttered, her fingers delving under the skin and pulling out a bug, crushing it against her fingers and tossing it elsewhere, the wound she caused in Jiu’s neck immediately healing up.

“Where should we go…” Jiu uttered, Soojin thinking of where their friends had come and gone.

“We can’t go to them now; they will surely kill us since we don’t have Miyeon with us. I know that Miyeon didn’t reach any of them, I sense it.” Soojin said, Jiu sighing at that.

“Then what do you think we should do?” Jiu asked, Soojin thinking for a moment.

“The convention center, I guess? I’m sure no one went there since it was a rebel headquarter before.” Soojin said, Jiu nodding at that.

“Alright… then let’s go.” Jiu said, following Soojin.

“Do you really think this would work, Shu?” Minnie said, as they laid in reinforcements for the rooftop that they were in while Yoona and Soyeon were asleep, the two girls fortifying their base for the following days.

“Seoul is a small city, but we would have a hard time following them, I know of that. We can’t send a message for a risk of the rebels or the masterminds discovering who we really are; we have no choice but to wait here for the first few days. Leave hidden messages in places that they might go to, like Japanese messages for Mina unnie or medical jargon code for Yuqi, or songs for Jaechan. We have to try everything, because I know that we would still see them.” Shuhua said, as they finished strengthening the door, their only exit in the rooftop; that, or they would have to climb down.

“We’d run out of food if we don’t get food tomorrow, at dawn. We have to, the two of us… Yet I don’t want Soyeon left here, or Yoona.” Minnie said, Shuhua tilting her head at that, trying to find some solution for present dilemma of finding food.

“Then we should move out of here, constantly move so the rebels would have a hard time of finding us. There are a lot of cars that are left here, they probably wouldn’t work, but we have to erase our traces if we want to make this work.” Shuhua said, as Minnie nodded, smiling at that.

“Then we fortify these doors for the night, make it look untouched and that we were here, while we’re already away.” Minnie said, nodding with the initial plan as the two of them nodded.

“I’ll stay guard for the night. You sleep, alright?” Minnie said, patting the girl’s head.

“You can tell me anything, Minnie unnie. I’m here to listen.” Shuhua said, sitting down the ground next to her as Minnie chuckled, taking it that the girl wasn’t sleepy yet.

“And what would I tell you?” Minnie asked, Shuhua chuckling at that.

“Anything, unnie. Anything that you want to get off your chest. Could be your family, Soyeon unnie, or…” Shuhua trailed off, but Minnie knew where she was arriving to.

“Miyeon.” Minnie said, Shuhua nodding at that, as Minnie nodded, also wanting to get everything off her chest.

“I started noticing her when we were in high school, you know. I was busy with school, protecting my little sister behind the scenes, then I notice that there was this girl who always stuck with her, and then I hear her voice every time Soyeon asks me to listen to a new mixtape or something. I admired her for that, and soon I began finding her everywhere, like she was there. I decided to talk to her, since she was also my classmate then, and began to be her friend.”

“Then she began to disappear, only coming to class some of the times, but that didn’t stop me from pursuing her; we became together on the first snow, I remember that, because after that I didn’t see her for a few weeks, which then I knew that she was punished by her company because she sneaked out and met with me, on the first snow.” Minnie said, as Shuhua nodded at that, listening intently.

“Then my father wanted Soyeon to marry someone she didn’t know, because father didn’t know back then that Soyeon was like me, who didn’t like boys that much, and she couldn’t have father know that he has two daughters who turned to be gay; it will kill him, and we would be known to be a disgrace to the whole South Korea, and even in Thailand, because of my roots.” Minnie said, Shuhua nodding at that.

“I was a Yontararak; Mr. Jeon took me in when both my parents died, and I couldn’t let Soyeon be imprisoned in a marriage that wouldn’t make her happy, since she’s the only one who had been there for me, ever since I was locked up in a family that wasn’t really mine in the beginning.” Minnie said, as Shuhua held her hand, Minnie squeezing it gently, wiping her tears.

“Leaving everything behind is the worst thing that I had done. I know that it was because I chose Soyeon to be happy rather than my own happiness, but… damn, it hurt… so bad.” Minnie said, as Shuhua nodded at that, just listening to what she was saying.

“What happened if I chose my happiness over Soyeon’s? Would she hate me now, knowing that she wouldn’t be happy in that marriage that Father is forcing her to do?” Minnie asked, Shuhua sighing at that.

“Don’t trouble yourself to the things that did not happen, Minnie unnie. What’s important is that you went back, and Miyeon unnie’s together with you again, when we were in Paradise. The important thing for now is to find her, and reunite with the others, and stop everything that had been happening.” Shuhua said, Minnie nodding at that.

“What if… What if they already killed her? Or… put that virus in her and turned her into something that would be an enemy to us? I can’t bear that, Shu. I’d rather die than kill her.” Minnie said, Shuhua sighing at that, not even thinking of that possibility.

“Then we have to find her, immediately. Or else…” Shuhua said, Minnie widening her eyes at that, as she knew that Shuhua was trying to say something.

“What? What is it?” Minnie asked, as Shuhua shook her head, staring at Soyeon who was sleeping soundly.

“Something tells me that Miyeon unnie shouldn’t have been the one who was taken, since she isn’t the Mastermind, like Soyeon unnie, or the strongest one in the team, which is you. I’m thinking that if Soojin unnie is still in the hold of the people that are behind all of this, then they would have taken you or Soyeon, since you two are the most important people in the team.” Shuhua said, Minnie widening her eyes at that.

“But why?” Minnie asked, Shuhua nodding at that.

“Because you two are the most important persons in the team. Having any of you gone will set the team in chaos; removing any calmness, since everyone would be alarmed that you guys would be gone, and that the main priority would be rescuing any one of you, which would just be a suicide mission. We wouldn’t survive and this would be all for naught.” Shuhua said, as Minnie widened her eyes at that, not seeing that possibility.

“Soojin also knew that, which was why she took Miyeon instead, even when she was probably ordered to abduct Soyeon or you.” Shuhua said, as she got up, going towards the ledge, looking at the road illuminated by the barely working streetlamp.

“We’ll find everyone. I know we would.” Minnie said, Shuhua turning towards Minnie, the Thai seeing the girl in front of her, having tears, as she smiled.

“Even… even Soojin?” Shuhua asked, Minnie smiling at that.

“Even Soojin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!


	22. PARALLELS

** CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: PARALLELS **

“What the hell is she doing here?!” Mina exclaimed, keeping her katana aimed on the girl’s neck, who didn’t seem fazed by the girl’s actions, while Yuqi widened her eyes, surprised that they were there, standing before the two of them.

“Chill, we’re not here to harm any of you.” The girl said, her brown irises turning into red and white for a moment, but turning back to normal.

“How can we trust you, Kim Minji?!” Mina said, as she still had the katana trained onto the girl’s neck, while Jiu only stood calmly.

She suddenly grabbed the katana, the sharp ends cutting into her palm, the blood falling down the ground and immediately disappearing, Jiu pushing the katana away with no sweat, Mina finding herself struggling as she tried to fight against her, but did not succeed as the katana cluttered down the ground, Mina widening her eyes as she saw the wounds close, then the blood disappearing, as if nothing had happened.

“You can trust me, because I would have killed all of you on the spot if I’m here to do so; but no. We’re here to help you end this all, and I’m wholeheartedly giving you my service.” Jiu said, Mina still skeptical as Jiu chuckled, then took a barbed wire lying around, binding her hands with that, Soojin widening her eyes at that.

Blood dripped down the ground, the wound having a hard time resealing as Jiu soon gritted herself, as if she was removing her numbness to the pain, as she soon groaned in pain, falling down to the ground.

“I give you the permission on whether I should take these off or not. You have the choice; I won’t die by these, but it would sure be very annoying and painful.” Jiu said, gritting her teeth as Mina widened her eyes, seeing that Jiu was in excruciating pain—

“Remove it, please.” Yuqi said, as Jiu looked at her, smiling as she ripped off the barbed wire in one go, some of her flesh exposed but soon healing up, Yuqi approaching and examining the girl’s wrist.

“You… You two aren’t just normal infected, aren’t you?” Yuqi asked, Jiu finding herself nodding at the girl’s question, becoming passive, which Soojin widened her eyes at, finding the girl’s behavior odd.

“Tell me about it.” Yuqi said, Jiu nodding at that.

“We… We were running away.” Jiu said, a calmness settling in herself as she slowly bared herself, Yuqi widening her eyes slightly as she stared at Jiu’s true form, her red and white eyes glistening with tears as she stared at her hands, its ends sharp and dangerous, as she distanced herself from Mina and Yuqi.

“All I wanted was for me and Gahyeon to be safe. Soojin, as well, but I knew that she could protect herself easily, away from _him_.” Jiu said, wiping her tears as she willed herself to change back to her human form, her black hair flowing across her shoulders, as if she did not hide a monstrosity inside her.

“Seo Soo Jung was a cruel man, and the worst brother, to us. He was aiming to overthrow the government, and was in the process of using us as a bait, or to blame everything on us. We tried to find refuge, and we found it in Zeus Corporations. We were willing to pay any price; but we didn’t know that the price would be even greater than what we had run away from.” Jiu said, as she chuckled, scratching her nape nervously.

“We became like personal killers for Zeus Corporations, and they had us do what they had wanted us to do, for the benefit of their company.” Jiu said, tears falling as she stared at the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

“I was tasked to ensure that Soojin would be successfully inserted in society, and I was asked to remove her memories, to ensure that she wouldn’t be able to tell people anything just in case that she was caught, and that someone would come and remind her about the mission that she had.” Jiu said, Soojin widening her eyes at that.

“So… you removed my memories and made Song Jin imprison me? Did… did I really murder someone like he said?” Soojin said, as she had that fact as one of her big regrets.

“No, you didn’t. It was something that Song Jin told me he would tell the people everywhere so you would be convicted easily. But I know the truth; he was a corrupt man. The whole story he fed the people about you murdering a girl, it’s him. He pushed all the blame to you, so that he wouldn’t be convicted of a crime that violated the rules. He used you as something that would benefit himself.” Jiu said, Soojin gritting her teeth.

“Where is that bastard, is he with Minnie and the others? I will personally murder him—”

“I think he’s dead.” Mina said casually, putting the katana back in her sheathe as Jiu looked up in disbelief, Soojin widening her eyes.

“What do you mean, he’s dead?” Soojin asked, as Mina sat up, nodding at that.

“He told us that he stayed there as a distraction so the three of you could get out of Paradise with… with Miyeon. He didn’t intend for himself to survive; those were his exact words.” Yuqi said, Soojin widening her eyes at that.

“What… What did he do?” Soojin said, Mina raising her brow at that.

“What? So… the murder and all that wasn’t part of his plan?” Mina said, Jiu shaking her head.

“I thought the murder was just human nature evolving back, since we’ve had undisrupted peace for a year inside the compound. The date was fixed; we would abduct Soyeon that night as we originally planned, and then get out of Paradise unseen, and Song Jin was supposed to go with us since he was… he’s one of the leaders of Zeus Corporations.” Jiu said, Mina and Yuqi widening their eyes at that, Jaechan sitting up as he saw the two girls in front of him, widening his eyes.

“What…” Jaechan uttered, Yuqi patting his shoulder, bidding him to go sleep again, to which he did.

“We’re sorry, Jaechan… We couldn’t take Gahyeon with us.” Soojin said, Jaechan sitting up and rubbing his eyes, seeing that Jiu and Soojin was in front of him, his mouth hung open.

“Where… where is she?” Jaechan asked, Jiu looking at him, emotionless.

“She pushed us out of the compound in Athena Laboratories, and she was left there. We don’t know if she’s still alive, but she isn’t easy to kill, since she has that same virus Soojin and I have.” Jiu said, Jaechan looking down.

“But… why are you guys here? I thought we’re enemies now?” Jaechan said, making Jiu laugh out loud at that.

“Ah, I can see why Gahyeon likes to be with you so much, Mr. Vocalist. We’re here to help you defeat the people that are behind everything.” Jiu said, Jaechan only nodding at that, then lying down again, as Jiu chuckled softly at that.

“Why the change of mind, Jiu unnie?” Yuqi said, Jiu sighing at that.

“They betrayed us, since they promised us that we would be safe being there. It’s time they pay back for what they did.” Jiu said, wiping the tears in their eyes.

“You guys can sleep; we will watch for the night.” Jiu said, Mina nodding at that as she leaned onto the wall, slowly falling asleep.

“You have to explain yourself to Shuhua, Soo.” Yuqi said, not feeling sleepy as Soojin sat beside her, while Jiu kept her eyes trained on the exits, ready to fight any second.

“She knows…” Soojin mumbled, Yuqi raising her brow at that.

“What do you mean?” Yuqi asked, Soojin smiling as she transformed her finger into a sharp knife, then proceeded to cut her hair in front of Yuqi, the girl widening her eyes at the action of the girl, but then Yuqi widened her eyes even more as she saw Soojin’s skin.

Tattoos were scattered in her skin, the ink still new as Yuqi found herself touching the ink across her skin, Soojin chuckling at that.

“I had discovered that Paradise had a tattoo artist as one of their refugees, and I volunteered to bring him food every night so he wouldn’t have to go out, since the people at that place despised tattooed people, it seemed. In exchange of that, I had him tattoo some of these on me. I had a lot of tattoos from his design that I liked, but this… at my back, is the one I liked the best.” Soojin said, Yuqi nodding at that as she looked at the one below the letters **_blue_** , seeing two butterflies that seem to fly upward.

“I chose that for two reasons; one is because it represents change, which symbolizes that I already lost their hold on me, and I’m free. The second reason is that…” Soojin trailed off, Yuqi raising a brow at that.

“Shuhua’s nickname is…” Soojin trailed off, Yuqi realizing what it is.

“White butterfly, of course.” Yuqi said, chuckling to herself.

“She knew that I would betray all of you… and yet she didn’t tell all of you and just kept silent. I asked her why, multiple times, and she kept saying the same thing, whenever I would ask her.” Soojin said, Yuqi raising her brow at that.

“You have a reason, Soojin. That’s what I know. Everyone has reasons on what they do, and I’m sure you have one.” Soojin said, telling the exact same words that was engraved on her mind, as Yuqi widened her eyes, the words also making a mark on her.

“I was in shock. How can she tell me that, when she already knows that I would bring harm to her and to all of you? I didn’t know what to do… That’s why… That’s why I forced Song Jin not to harm her.” Soojin said, Yuqi remembering all the attacks that were on her, and she became angry—

But seeing Soojin’s hurtful eyes, she couldn’t bring herself to be angry anymore, as she leaned to Soojin, the girl letting her lean on her shoulder.

“I promised Minnie I would protect all of you. That’s why I took Miyeon and set her free, but I don’t… I don’t know if she reached Minnie and the others.” Soojin said, Yuqi nodding at that.

“She will, alright?” Yuqi said, as she slowly quieted, Soojin noticing that the girl was falling asleep while leaning on her shoulder, to which she let the girl do.

“They really changed you, didn’t they?” Jiu said, still not taking her eye off the doors as she chuckled, seeing the doctor sleeping peacefully on the girl’s shoulder, the scene making her smile.

“If I was the one that they chose to involve myself with them, would I be changed?” Jiu said, her eyes stripped off of the hate, the anger and the cold strictness, Soojin seeing Kim Minji’s true self.

“They’re people who treat each other like family even if they aren’t related by blood, Jiu unnie. I’ve seen them in their highs and lows, and… even found love with one of them. I’m sure you would change, since they are good people.” Soojin said, Jiu nodding at that as she smiled, nodding as tears fell from her eyes again.

“That persuades me… I’ll help them. Even if… Even if I have to…” Jiu said, Soojin knowing what the girl had in mind.

“We’ll get Gahyeon, unnie. I’m sure of that.” Soojin said, as she laid down Yuqi properly, then sat next to Jiu, hugging her tight.

“We’ll see her again, I promise.”

“Wake up.” A voice said, Miyeon gritting her teeth as she felt bits of pain and soreness on her back, and found that she had been lying down on her stomach, bandages on her back with some kind of cream smeared across her wounds, but she was too numb on the pain to notice.

“Eat… you’ll need it for later.” A girl said, Miyeon looking at her eyes, seeing an emotion that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“What… What will happen later…?” Miyeon croaked out, her voice hoarse from all the shouting that she did when she was whipped, as she took a spoonful of the food being offered to her.

“They’re… They’re going to ask you to kill Soyeon yourself when they find her. It’s… They want you to decide later if you’re going to kill her, or it would be endless whips until you decide to do so.” The girl said, Miyeon widening her eyes at that.

“Even… Even if I die, I won’t kill her. She’s family.” Miyeon said, tossing the food to the ground, the girl widening her eyes at Miyeon.

“You’re at the brink of possible death, since you still have fresh wounds and they will be whipping you again. And yet, even if these things can kill you, you’re still going to protect her?” the girl said, as Miyeon nodded, looking away from her.

“Like I said… She’s family. Even if I don’t see my girlfriend again, for the sake of protecting her sister, I would.” Miyeon said, the girl widening her eyes at that.

“What love, Miyeon-ssi.” The girl said, and now Miyeon could see that mysterious emotion in her eyes.

The girl was sneering at her, grinning like a madman, and at that moment Miyeon knew.

“You… You’re their leader, aren’t you?” Miyeon said, the girl grinning as she took off her prosthetics, Miyeon widening her eyes as she saw the girl turn into someone she had seen before, in _Paradise._

“Seo Gahyeon.” Miyeon uttered, the girl chuckling as her fiery red eyes flashed for a second, turning into brown as she pulled a knife from her pocket, sticking it close to the girl’s neck, the girl stiffening up as she felt the cold, sharp end onto her neck, and she couldn’t move as the pain on her back made it hard for her to do so.

“At first, I didn’t know that Zeus Corporations had a share of rebels working under their wing. When word reached me that they caught someone belonging in Soyeon’s group, I asked permission that I take charge in making you utter where they are.” Gahyeon said, as she slowly turned her finger sharp, like what she did when Miyeon was still in the dungeons.

“You know that I could slit your throat right here, hmm?” Gahyeon said in a teasing voice, Miyeon gritting her teeth.

“You won’t do that… You still need me—”

“Ah, but I can find your friend with my own ways. I could kill you right here, and I’d have less people to deal with. Isn’t that nice?” Gahyeon said, a mad tone in her voice as she put the knife near, aiming to kill her instantly—

She drew blood onto the girl’s cheek with her finger, letting the blood drip into her hands, taking a lick as Miyeon widened her eyes, the girl chuckling at that.

“You taste so delicious, Miyeon-ssi.” Gahyeon said, pulling her in harshly for a kiss.

Miyeon fought against her lips, trying to push her away, but soon her muscles relaxed against her will, and she found herself kissing back, to her surprise.

“Jiu unnie isn’t the only one who knows this trick, Miyeon-ssi.” Gahyeon said, as Miyeon found herself relaxing, the pain immediately dissolving as she looked up at Gahyeon, Miyeon having red eyes.

“Kill Soyeon for me, sweetheart, and your pain would end.” Gahyeon said, Miyeon nodding at that, even though her mind was against the idea.

Miyeon felt that someone else was controlling her body, and that she was moving involuntarily, as if Gahyeon had a hold on her.

“S…Stop…t…this…” She managed to croak out, Gahyeon raising her brow at that as her red irises darkened, the hold getting stronger as Miyeon found herself standing, Gahyeon holding her chin, raising her head up.

“Your willpower is strong, it seems. Oh well, this is a challenge, isn’t it?” Gahyeon said, as her red eyes darkened to black, her features seemingly changing, shifting over and over—

Miyeon felt air knocked out of her lungs as she felt that the hold was gone, but she felt herself tied down, widening her eyes as she saw Gahyeon in front of her, now looking _like her._

“I suppose those friends of yours know you, hmm? Would I be caught, Miyeon-ssi?” Gahyeon said, even sounding _like her._

Miyeon rushed to speak, but she found herself with a gag, unable to speak as Gahyeon chuckled, her red irises turning into a neutral color, and Miyeon widened her eyes.

“Stay here, alright? I’ll come back soon, and you’ll find yourself the only one alive out of your friends.” Gahyeon said, chuckling, as she went out of the room, the pain coming back that made her double over, groaning in pain.

Her figure was all she could see before she surrendered to the darkness, hoping that everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!


	23. REFLECTIONS

** CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: REFLECTIONS **

“Something’s not right. I can feel it.” Jiu said, as the five of them were walking towards a nearby store, the sunlight touching their skin, trying to raid and stock up on their ammunitions and supplies.

“What do you mean, something’s not right?” Yuqi asked, the girl’s eyes turning red for a moment before turning back to black, pure black, then white, looking around and scrunching her brows.

“I can’t sense Gahyeon everywhere.” Jiu said, Soojin widening her eyes at that as her eyes turned into the same colors, and nodded at Jiu.

“What does that mean?” Yuqi said, Jiu gritting her teeth.

“It means that she must have changed her form and blocked her link to us, or she… she died.” Soojin said, her eyes turning black, as if scanning the area.

“And how do you know that?” Jaechan asked, also getting worried as Jiu leaned down onto a wall, relaxing herself.

“The colors are heightened senses; they detect the undead, as well as strangers, and they detect the link we have together. I can only sense mine and Soojin’s but hers is gone. It’s cut off, or blocked, as if she doesn’t want us to know where she is.” Jiu said, her arms over her chest, trying to think of something.

“We’ll find her, unnie. I don’t think she’s dead; the Masterminds can’t afford to kill of the last Firstborn that they can control. She’s in their control, and they’re making her do dirty work again.” Soojin said, Jiu nodding at that, while Mina raised a brow.

“What do you mean about the dirty work?” Mina asked, Soojin sighing at that.

“Considering the situation that we have, that would mean killing you, your friends, possibly bringing Soyeon to the base and giving her to the main leader, and also killing us off since we betrayed the Corporation.” Soojin said, Mina widening her eyes at that.

“But… why would they need Soyeon?” Yuqi asked, not able to think of any reason why Soyeon was the one needed in the first place.

“That’s a reason that wasn’t divulged to us. I… I had the innate instinct programmed to me by the Corporation to protect her until we reach the Paradise, and to let her become a leader there so she wouldn’t be able to leave instantly.” Soojin said, as Mina nodded at that.

“Then… what happened to your lackeys, Jiu unnie?” Yuqi said, Jiu widening her eyes at that.

“I… I forgot all about them. We were focused on getting out of Paradise with Miyeon and go to the laboratories, so I forgot.” Jiu said, Mina nodding at that.

“What if Hayoon and Hara betrays you and becomes something that could be a problem to us? We’re not like you who can kill them at once; we’re humans.” Mina said, Jiu scoffing at that.

“We’ll take care of that, don’t worry. They cannot turn off their link since they are a Second born, and we can sense them from a mile away.” Soojin said, stopping her older sister before she could speak, as Jiu sighed, keeping quiet.

“We have to get going, we’re not safe here.” Jiu said, Mina chuckling at that.

“We’re not safe anywhere, so where would we go?” Mina asked, Soojin nodding at that.

“We have to find the others and end this once and for all. We can’t afford them releasing their biggest weapon yet.” Soojin said, Yuqi raising her brows at that.

“What do you mean?” Yuqi asked, Soojin sighing at that.

“The higher ups had already finished formulating a virus even greater than the first virus that was released last year, and they intend to release it, further infecting all of the remaining people in Seoul that wasn’t affected, and then the world.” Soojin said, as they walked towards the center of the road, beckoning the others to follow them.

“We don’t want that, do we?” Jiu said, as Mina and the others followed, then going inside a store as they picked up some supplies that they needed, then putting it in carts that they would take out with them, bringing it to where they would go.

“What if they find us, will they kill us?” Yuqi said, Jiu sighing at that.

“You guys are filled with what ifs, aren’t you? I have a feeling that you guys don’t like getting into unsure situations where you don’t know the consequences of each action you make. Well, that is life.” Jiu said, her eyes changing color again, as if she was scanning for something along the area.

“It’s safe, I think. Anyways, should we go deeper to the city? I love playing into enemy territory.” Jiu said, chuckling, but Soojin sighed at that.

“We can’t go there, unnie. Mina and the others can’t handle that.” Soojin said, Jiu pouting as she nodded, retiring into watching the rear side of them.

“Anyways… where do you think would the others be?” Jiu said, as they tried to think for a moment.

“I don’t know… honestly. I don’t even know Soyeon anymore. Ever since our stay in Paradise, she had grown into this person that I don’t recognize.” Yuqi said, Soojin sighing at that.

“I’m sorry. I should have—”

Jiu put a finger onto her sister’s lips as she pulled the four of them close, staying down as her eyes changed color again, scanning for the danger she sensed across the area, finding some hordes of zombies gathering all over the place, as if they knew that they were there.

“There are sensors placed all over the city and CCTVs that enable the Corporations and the Masterminds to see everything in the city. The people watching the feeds are also doing serious work, since it is their life and death. Someone must have seen us in the cameras and triggered the sensors alarming only the undead, gathering them here to make it hard for us.” Jiu said, seeing some of the hordes drawing dangerously close for them.

“What should we do?” Mina asked, Soojin sighing as she tried to think of something.

“It would be overwhelming for the two of us to fight alone, so we need to run past everyone undetected. We’ll distract them, and you guys go the other way as quiet as you can, and we will meet you there.” Soojin said, Jiu agreeing at that as they were about to go, but Yuqi stopped them.

“It’s not safe. You guys might be caught, and our locations will be compromised. It’s best not to show yourselves for now, right?” Yuqi said, Jiu raising her brow at that.

“You got a better plan, doctor?” Jiu said, Yuqi nodding at that.

“We could use the subway train or the overhead railroad tracks that settle above the city, you know. That way we can get through the roads efficiently, and go across the city unnoticed since there isn’t a lot of cameras there.” Yuqi said, Mina nodding at that as Jiu sighed, nodding at that.

“Alright, we’ll go with your plan. Don’t worry, we’ll guide the front and the rear of your pack, but where should we go?” Jiu said, Yuqi thinking for a moment.

“Near the center of the city, I think? We could move anywhere we wanted, but it would be tough since there would be too many of the undead and we wouldn’t be able to sleep well, since we have to be on guard most of the time.” Yuqi said, trying to think of where they would go.

“Then… Soyeon’s apartment?” Jaechan said, Yuqi widening her eyes at that.

“Right, I’m sure they would unconsciously go to the place that was second to Paradise, where we stayed for a month or so before going to the island.” Yuqi said, Jaechan nodding at that as they backtracked silently, retracing their steps and going towards the rails built all over the city, wondering if they could reach Soyeon’s apartment with this route.

A lot of walking later, they reached the road leading to Soyeon’s apartment, the two who formerly lived there remembering the places they saw before going to what they thought was a refuge, but was a place that was leading them to death.

They passed the police precinct where Jaechan was holed up, the convenience store that Minnie and the others robbed the first time, and the memories came rushing in.

What if they didn’t leave for Paradise in the first place? What would have happened?” Yuqi said, Soojin sighing at that.

“I was put with your group to manipulate you all into either going to Paradise or staying here and getting killed by rebels, since their plan were pretty tight. They would ensure that you guys would arrive at Paradise no matter what, or stay here and die.” Soojin said, her hands on her pockets, regret written all over her face.

“We were all manipulated by that company, but it’s time to end this, you know—”

Jiu pulled the girls again, Jaechan following them as they surveyed the area, Jiu sensing something dangerous before them.

“Isn’t that…” Yuqi said, seeing some girls and a child kneeling down on the road, blindfolded and one of them beaten up, another girl standing before them.

“Miyeon?” Yuqi said, staring at the girl’s face that was staring fiercely at the girls that were kneeling down in front of her, a grin that was cruel.

“No, that isn’t Miyeon. I can sense something in her that’s trying so hard to mask her real self.” Soojin said, Jiu widening her eyes.

“So that’s…” Mina said, Jiu nodding at that as Jaechan widened his eyes.

“Gahyeon?” Jaechan uttered, his hands falling to his sides.

_Some hours later_

“Should we go?” Minnie said, Shuhua nodding at that as she carried the still sleeping child on her back, the three girls slowly opening the doors, Minnie shutting it close and tight, making it look like they were still inside the building, as they made their way downstairs—

“Miyeon?” Minnie uttered, seeing a girl so familiar to her, walking slowly towards her.

“Minnie-yah…” Miyeon said, Minnie pulling and hugging her tight, tears falling as Soyeon smiled at her, while Shuhua only stared at her.

“I’ve been looking for you… here you are…” Miyeon said, tears falling as they hugged for a very long time.

“There are rebels here, we have to go.” Shuhua said, rushing them as Minnie nodded, holding Miyeon’s hand and walking away from the place, Shuhua still having doubts as she knew that there was something wrong with Miyeon—

She widened her eyes as she saw Miyeon hit the Thai on her nape, sending her falling down the ground, Soyeon about to protest but Miyeon had already done the same, Shuhua backing away as she saw that two of her friends had already fallen down to the ground, fast asleep.

“You know, don’t you?” the girl said, bearing Miyeon’s voice but was slowly shifting shape, into a face that Shuhua knew so well.

“Seo Gahyeon.” Shuhua uttered, clutching the child tight, backing away from the girl.

“I could kill you right here, Shuhua-ssi, don’t you know? I could grow my hand here and stab through you and the child you’re carrying.” Gahyeon said, still carrying Miyeon’s voice, sending shivers through her spine.

“Stop using unnie’s voice, it’s not yours.” Shuhua said sternly, as she watched the girl tie the two unconscious ones up, putting a blindfold over their eyes.

“If I were you, I’d kneel down right now, and let yourself get tied up. It would be the best for everyone, isn’t it?” Gahyeon said, Shuhua sighing at that.

“What makes you think that I would follow your order—”

Shuhua widened her eyes as Gahyeon was already in front of her, kicking her on her stomach with such force that she knelt down the ground, the child laying down asleep, Gahyeon tying the child up and putting a blindfold over her eyes, Shuhua coughing up blood and spitting it onto the concrete road.

Gahyeon kicked her again, this time with less force but onto her face, sending her dizzy and bruised onto her face, the girl tying her tight with a blindfold over her eyes, pain spreading all over her body as she coughed up more blood, gritting her teeth and trying to stay awake.

“As I said, you should have followed me, Shuhua-ssi. You should have stayed away from Soojin unnie, you know.” Gahyeon said, grabbing a fistful of the girl’s hair and pulling her head up, forcing the girl to face her, Shuhua not replying to that.

“You got dragged into this mess, and Soojin unnie isn’t even in the same side as you, and yet you keep believing on her. Such love, Yeh Shuhua. Such love.” Gahyeon said, Shuhua scoffing at that—

She drew her head back in a swift motion and tried to hit the girl with her head, but the girl was too fast for her, as she dodged back, then slapped the girl hard, laughing at that as Shuhua’s cheek stung, kneeling down the ground and trying to bear the pain.

“You found them, isn’t that nice?” another man said, Shuhua facing the direction of the voice, but a hand kept her head down, forcedly bowing in front of the people that were arriving.

“They’re yours to kill, I expect that you would do the job and finish it, this time. Or would you be like Soo Jung? Should I just let all your men be eaten by the undead that I could easily call here?” Gahyeon said, Shuhua hearing the man grumbling as he removed Shuhua’s blindfold, the sun blinding her for a moment before she could see a man that was staring at her with hate and pure anger.

“Your face is familiar, girl… It’s like looking at a mirror.” He said with a grin, Shuhua widening her eyes.

“My father… you met him?” Shuhua said, tears on the verge of falling as the man went towards Minnie, who was already awake and silent, probably listening onto the conversation they were having.

“Why don’t you listen to the one who killed him with her two companions, hmm?” He said, Shuhua widening her eyes at that as she stared back at Minnie, who already had her blindfold removed, refusing to look at her.

“Unnie… you… did you kill my father?” Shuhua said, Minnie looking down, then let out a small nod, and tears fell from Shuhua’s eyes.

“No… you… why…?” Shuhua said, the men dragging Minnie in front of her, the man only watching as Shuhua couldn’t contain her tears, looking angrily at Minnie.

“I… I’m sorry, Shu.” Minnie said, Shuhua gritting her teeth and hitting Minnie with her head, pushing her away as she cried, pain ripping through her heart.

“Now that’s over… Should we see the main star of this all, the one that is behind everything…?” the man said, ripping away the blindfold of the third person, Soyeon kneeling down the ground and not looking at any of them, her eyes trained onto the ground.

“Look at us, Jeon Soyeon.” The man ordered, but the girl did not move.

The man grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her hair up, her face moving upwards, Minnie lunging towards the man that was hurting her sister, but a couple of other men had pinned her down the ground.

“Kill me, if you’re so brave.” Soyeon uttered, the man chuckling at that as he grabbed a small knife from one of his men, slicing onto her cheek and drawing blood, but she didn’t dare move, not when the man could easily slit her throat—

“Stop playing with her and kill her now, Seokhoon. We don’t have time for this.” Gahyeon said impatiently, back to her true form as some of the men had already brought the wounded Miyeon with them.

“Give me a gun.” The man named Seokhoon said, one of his men giving him a gun that he aimed onto the girl, Soyeon staring into the gun bravely, knowing that it could be the last thing she’d see.

“Goodbye, Jeon Soyeon.” Seokhoon said, as Soyeon closed her eyes, waiting for the fated gunshot—

A loud gunshot rang into the air, but Soyeon’s ears were only ringing, unaware of the chaos that was happening all around her, as she felt a heavy mass lean onto her, something wet trickling all over her shoulders and her chest, as she opened her eyes.

“Yuqi…?” She uttered, the woman leaning down onto her, blood pooling from her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, and please subscribe for more!


	24. LOST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw warning: major character death

** CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: LOST **

“Yuqi… no…” Soyeon said, tears immediately cascading into her cheeks as she tried to stand up for help, but Yuqi’s hand prevented her, gripping her tight as she slowly lost her warmth in her arms.

“Hi…” Yuqi uttered, coughing out blood after saying that as Soyeon tore away the ties that bound her wrists with her own force, the result harming her but she didn’t care, not when the one she loved the most was dying in her arms—

“We can get you help… Yuqi… please…” Soyeon said, Yuqi shaking her head as she put her hand up, caressing Soyeon’s cheek, turning paler by the moment.

“You can’t die… Yuqi… please….” Soyeon said, cradling her ever so gently, but Yuqi just shook her head, smiling at her.

“I can, for you…” Yuqi said, coughing up blood as she struggled to breath, gritting her teeth as she clutched Soyeon’s hand tight, bringing it close to her face.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promises to all of you… That… that I can’t see you until the end…” Yuqi said, already breathing heavily as Soyeon’s tears never stopped falling, wishing that time would stop—

“I… I love you, Soyeon.” Yuqi said, slowly losing strength, as her grip onto the girl’s hand, slowly breathing her last—

Soyeon could only hear the ringing in her head as she felt Yuqi’s hand lose all strength and fall from her grasp, as she stared at her peaceful face, tears still cascading into her cheeks but she was quiet, awfully quiet, as she felt too broken inside.

She grabbed a gun that was discarded from the ground near Yuqi and fired at the man who was watching everything, gritting her teeth as she stood from her position, moving closer to him who had already collapsed and was moving closer, begging for his life as the chaos resumed before them, with some of the undead under Jiu and Soojin’s influence fought off the remaining men.

Seokhoon moved backwards as fast as he can, but Soyeon was faster than him as she put the gun’s end near his temple, threatening to shoot him, as he shivered from her touch.

“You killed her.” She mumbled, Seokhoon widening his eyes at that.

“W-What…?” he said, Soyeon pushing the gun forcefully closer into his forehead, her finger already poised over the trigger.

“I said, you… killed… her.” Soyeon said, pushing the gun closer with every word, Seokhoon already shivering.

Soyeon stood up and fired at him over and over, into different places, not stopping until the magazine was empty, as she tossed the gun onto the corpse that was before her, wiping away some of the blood that splattered onto her as she got back to sitting beside her beloved, holding her cold hand and not letting go.

“Soyeon…” Minnie said, looking at the state that here sister was in, tears cascading down again.

“Yuqi… unnie… Yuqi’s gone…” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at that and hugging her sister tight.

“We have to bury her, Soyeonie.” Mina said, Soyeon shaking her head at that, tears falling again, pulling Yuqi’s body upwards and hugging her tight, not wanting to let go.

“No… No… she’s not going anywhere… she promised that we’ll be together… please…” Soyeon pleaded, but all the others just watched her, unable to say anything, as Soyeon’s tears cascaded down her cheeks, unable to stop it.

“Please… don’t… don’t take her away from me, please…” Soyeon said, hugging Yuqi tight, gritting her teeth as she didn’t want to let go, her heart slowly breaking to pieces—

“We have to bury her, Soyeon.” Minnie repeated, those words sending a wave of realization unto the girl, as she slowly let go, staring at Yuqi who appeared to be sleeping, but red coated her clothes, her blood staining her clothes and Soyeon’s.

Soojin rushed in and hugged her tight, Soyeon breaking down and hugging her tight, crying into her arms, until she was tired, but the tears did not stop.

“It’s alright… we’re here.” Soojin said, Soyeon not reacting to that as she just cried, letting the grief and the sadness take over her, Soojin covering her eyes as Minnie and the others hoisted Yuqi’s body up, taking it somewhere peaceful to bury her properly.

“My… My paradise…” Soyeon said, reaching out for Yuqi, the last thing she sees before she falls into unconsciousness, Soojin there to catch her.

“This… where did you get all this? This is bad.” Shuhua said, trying her best to not hurt the girl, applying some medicine onto her back that was still fresh.

“They… They whipped me as punishment because I didn’t say where you guys were. I knew where you stayed for the night, and was about to go there after Soojin freed me from the laboratory, but… I was taken before I could reach all of you.” Miyeon said, tears falling as she saw Soyeon sleeping soundly, tears still falling from her eyes.

“It’s my fault, you know…” Miyeon trailed off, Shuhua raising her brow at that.

“What do you mean, unnie?” Shuhua asked, Miyeon sighing at that as she looked at Shuhua, and the girl could see her fear, pain and anger, as the young er let the girl speak.

“From Paradise… if I just stuck with all of you, I wouldn’t have been kidnapped at the first place. I locked myself in my room because I was sulking since Minnie was too busy that day, because of the murder happening… But if I knew that I would be taken that night, then I would have stuck with you—”

“Don’t say that. It’s not anyone’s fault, alright? It’s the fault of the people who are too evil that they put the world into this. Yuqi… I saw her. She ran into the line of fire, even if Gahyeon could easily kill her, just for Soyeon. I think… she decided at the start that she would do anything just to see Soyeon alive, even if it means dying for her.” Shuhua said, putting on a new bandage for the girl, Shuhua in disbelief because some of the girl’s wounds were already healing, despite the short period of time.

“Tell me… how did Gahyeon imitate you?” Shuhua said, Miyeon sitting up and still flinching at the pain that stroke her back, but she managed to sit up.

“Gahyeon… she kissed me, and immediately she could imitate my form, even my voice, and she said that… that she knew all of my memories because of that.” Miyeon said, clasping her hands together as Shuhua nodded at that, holding her hand.

“We have to be there for Soyeon, no matter what.” Shuhua said, Miyeon nodding at that.

“This would destroy her, so we need to be there for her to catch her so she could put herself back together again.” Shuhua said, seeing Minnie approach them, Miyeon seeing that the girl was avoiding her, giving her a glare before going away.

“What happened between you two?” Miyeon said, as she was only brought to the scene when Soyeon already had the gun trained on her forehead, missing the part that explained why Shuhua was acting like that.

“I… At the initiation last year, when we went to the Pilgrims… and went back to the city with Soojin and Mina… we encountered a man that threatened us, since we went to the convention center to gather some guns. We wounded him, since he would leave his daughter for the sake of his own selfish safety, but before we could finish the job someone else killed him, and we were forced to kill everyone that was there, since they attacked us… I didn’t know who that man was, until someone uttered his name. He was Shuhua’s father.” Minnie said, Miyeon widening her eyes at that.

“You mean…”

“Shuhua’s father got himself involved with the rebels that were part of the people that attacked us, and the people that Soojin’s older brother, Soo Jung, got affiliated with. They were the ones that killed him, but Shuhua won’t believe that; she’s angry at me.” Minnie said, Miyeon sighing at that as she hugged the girl, gently flinching as Minnie almost touched some of her wounds.

“You… Are you alright? Can… Can I see?” Minnie said, Miyeon nodding at that as she took off some of the bandages and showed her bare back to Minnie, the Thai widening her eyes and gritting her teeth, tracing some of the ones that were already scars, but the touch made Miyeon flinch, as Minnie’s fingers were cold.

“Miyeon… I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent them from doing this to you—” Minnie said, but Miyeon stopped her from continuing her sentence.

“Stop. It’s not your fault, alright? As Shuhua said, it’s no one’s fault but the people who made the world into this are the ones that should take responsibility for every death that they earned by these things that are happening.” Miyeon said, hugging her tight as the Thai helped her put the bandages on again, hugging her tight.

“I love you.” Both of them said, hugging each other, feeling peace.

“I was right. You… You’re here.” Shuhua uttered, looking at Soojin who refused to look at her, fiddling with her fingers.

“You… You trusted me, even if we were the ones that were part of the people that are behind everything?” Soojin said, Shuhua nodding at that as she held the girl’s hand, intertwining her fingers with the girl’s.

“I know that you have a reason for that, and that you won’t harm me, Jinjin.” Shuhua said, tears falling, Soojin looking at her and pulling her in for a hug, ruffling her hair.

“I’m here…” Soojin said, Shuhua nodding at that as she hugged the girl back, clutching her shirt tight.

“But if you believe that I have a reason for doing that… You have to give Minnie a chance.” Soojin said, Shuhua scoffing at that and shaking her head.

“She killed my father, Jin. Even if my father’s a jerk, he went here to find me, I know that. What if he would have found me if Minnie didn’t meet him and kill him?” Shuhua said, Soojin sighing at that as she sat the girl down, holding her hand tight.

“Your father didn’t want to find you, Shuhua. I was there when it happened; it wasn’t Minnie who killed him. Rather, Minnie killed the person who killed him, and rescued a baby that was there, for its mother killed herself thinking that we were going to kill her. Minnie would not do those kinds of things if it would not protect all of us, Shu.” Soojin said, Shuhua gritting her teeth at that as Soojin sighed, letting Shuhua think about everything silently.

“What if you were in my situation, and your friend killed someone you love?” Shuhua said, Soojin sighing at that as she held the girl’s hand.

“I’m the evil one here, Shuhua. If you killed anyone that I love, I’d be grateful because that would put them out of their misery of being related to me, but… if it was your side of the story… I’d forgive her, still. She did it for our safety, Shuhua.” Soojin said, Shuhua looking down at the ground, then staring at Minnie who was talking with Miyeon.

“She isn’t pressuring you to forgive her, you know. She’s waiting for you to forgive her, giving you space so you could think about everything.” Soojin said, Shuhua pulling her and hugging her tight.

“But besides that, unnie… I’m happy that you’re here.” Shuhua said, Soojin smiling and nodding at that as she ruffled the hair of the younger, hugging her tight.

“I’m not going anywhere, Shushu.” Soojin said, Shuhua chucking at the sudden nickname.

When Soyeon woke up, all she could think of was her.

“Hey, captain.” She imagined the girl would say, then hug her tight, but she was gone.

If everything that she did up until now felt right for her, then why was everything slipping away from her fingers?

She felt lost.

“Hey… how are you?” Minnie said, Soyeon only fiddling with her fingers, unable to speak anything as Minnie sighed with understanding, hugging the girl tight.

“Not… fine…” Soyeon said, managing to utter those two words before her tears cascaded down again, Minnie wiping those tears away before it could fall down, patting her back.

“We’re here, alright? I know… I know that losing Yuqi is breaking your heart, but you have to stand up again. The fight isn’t over; the people that are responsible for everything that has been happening is still free, and would be doing worse things than this. They’re searching to kill us so they could spread the virus to the world, and we have to stop them.” Minnie said, Soyeon not responding to that as she just stared at the ground.

“Where… where did you bury her? I… I want to go to her.” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at that as she got out of the chair, holding Soyeon’s hand and taking her towards the site where they buried Yuqi’s body, finding a spot where the sunset hit them, a few flowers decorating the newly dug up grave, with a makeshift marker, as well as a lab gown placed onto the marker that they had found somewhere.

“The flowers were Mina’s idea, and the lab gown was Jaechan’s idea.” Minnie said, Soyeon sitting down in front of the grave, letting her tears fall.

“She… She broke my promise… I told her that she shouldn’t die because of me, but…” Soyeon trailed off, her tears falling down onto the ground, her hands digging onto the soil, her heart slowly breaking at that.

“She broke all of our promises by doing that, but it was her choice, Soyeon. She loved you, and she couldn’t stand watching you die—”

“If she loved me, she should have chosen to live, not save me!” Soyeon said, running away before Minnie could even catch her, Jaechan nodding at Minnie as he chased after her, Minnie sighing at that.

 _We’re all lost here,_ Minnie thought, staring at the grave one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment and please subscribe for more!


	25. MOVING FORWARD

** CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: MOVING FORWARD **

“What do we need to do?” Soyeon said, her eyes deadly serious, void of any emotion from the day before, as if wearing a mask, but she knew she needed to get things done, no matter what.

 _For her,_ she thought, as she got rid of anything that was slowing her down, aiming to end it all.

“We need to destroy the laboratory and go to the main corporation, then find the person who is behind everything, and stop this all. I’m sure that some of the people in the other areas of South Korea are still not affected, because I think Seoul is the most affected of the virus that they released.” Soojin said, Soyeon taking that into account.

“We cannot go into the laboratory that easily; Gahyeon got away, and she mastered imitation easily when she is the weakest one out of us; this means that when she was caught while we were escaping, they injected something on her.” Jiu said, Soyeon nodding at that.

“Then should we… you know.” Soojin said, Jiu widening her eyes at that.

“What do you mean by that? Imitation? Gahyeon will immediately see through that!” Jiu said, Soojin shaking her head at that.

“Not the two of us; only one.” Soojin said, her eyes settling on Soyeon, who widened her eyes at that.

“What do you mean? Elaborate.” Soyeon ordered, Soojin nodding at that.

“One of us will imitate you, and act like you surrendered in your own accord, since… since Yuqi died. You know that they want you caught and killed, and they will think that you came there to stop the things that are happening and killing everyone.” Soojin said, Soyeon nodding at that, though Minnie noticed that she flinched at the mention of Yuqi’s name.

“Then when you two are inside, can you… can you eliminate all the major threats and let us in?” Soyeon said, the two knowing that Gahyeon was considered one of the major threats inside.

“Or…” Shuhua said, proposing another plan.

Minnie stared at the sunset from the rooftop of the building where their group are settling in, staring at the sun that was slowly settling under the horizon, signaling that nighttime had already come.

They were once again settling in Soyeon’s apartment, being the nearest fortified place that they could think of, after having eliminated the rebels that attacked them, and killed the main leader. Minnie sighed at that, holding onto the rails as she let herself cry, for the first time in a very long time, letting herself bare without the presence of any, as she let her tears fall without wiping them away.

“Why are you alone here?” She heard Soojin say, moving closer as she quickly wiped away her tears—

Soojin put her hand away, signaling that she was alright with the girl crying, as the Thai only nodded, letting the last of her tears flow across her cheeks, wiping them away and staring at the horizon, the night sky looking peaceful, the streets silent for the first time in many days.

“Nothing… Shuhua’s there, talking to Soyeon… She’s avoiding me, I want to give her space for a moment.” Minnie said, Soojin nodding at that.

“But if you don’t talk to her about it… It wouldn’t be resolved properly. I already talked to her that you weren’t the one who killed her father, but she wouldn’t believe it unless you talk to her, Min.” Soojin said, Minnie sighing at that.

“I’m afraid that I would just hurt her if I try or pressure her into talking, but I’m also afraid that everyone will hate me for things that I thought I was doing for all of us, things that I thought were right.”

“Do not carry the burden all by yourself, Minnie. We were also there, not just you.” Soojin said, Minnie sighing at that.

“Just… if you are forced to choose between Shuhua or me, choose her.” Minnie said, Soojin widening her eyes.

“What? What about Miyeon? Are you going to leave her all alone?” Soojin said, Minnie looking into the horizon, tears falling from her eyes.

“She deserves someone with a clean conscience, Soo—”

Soojin grabbed the Thai’s collar and slapped her, causing her to fall down the ground and stare at Soojin, widening her eyes, but Soojin’s stare made her sit down idly and look at the ground, for the girl was glaring at her, Soojin’s eyes filled with anger.

“You’re just going to do that to her? According to your stories, you already left her before, and she hated you for that. If she knows that you chose to die because you’re feeling about everything you had done, she will hate you for that. Do you want her to hate you for the rest of your life, knowing that you could have done something to make your situation better? Shuhua could forgive you if you talk to her properly, and no matter what, I’ll try to save the both of you!” Soojin said, tears falling, falling down the ground.

“Don’t do this. Don’t run away from everything by choosing to die, Minnie.” Soojin said, putting a hand onto her shoulder, Minnie only nodding at that as she let her tears fall down.

“I… I won’t.”

“Do know that when we meet Gahyeon, we will have to kill her.” Jaechan said, sitting next to Jiu who was drinking some warm drink that was given to her, soothing her nerves.

“Of course, I know that… I’m just making myself be ready for the things that are to happen.” Jiu said, staring at her right hand that was wounded from the fight to the rebels the day before, now a scar tattooed across her palm, a mark that was Gahyeon’s doing before she retreated.

“Gahyeon’s gone, the moment… the moment we left her there, she’s gone.” Jiu said, sipping the warm drink, trying to heal the scar, but it didn’t work, as tears fell from her eyes.

“We… We just went there to be safe, but why did I find myself getting ripped away from my little sister? I want her to be safe, but now she’s…” Jiu said, Jaechan putting a hand on her shoulder.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try talking to her, Minji-ssi. After all, she’s still your little sister, deep inside.” Jaechan said, Jiu looking at him helplessly.

“And if it doesn’t work? I don’t think I can do that, Jaechan. I don’t think I can kill her.” Jiu said, looking down the ground, the silence calming the two of them---

“Then I’ll do that.” Jaechan said, Jiu raising her brow at that.

“What? What do you mean?” Jiu said, Jaechan chuckling and pointing at himself.

“I’ll do that. I’ll… I’ll end everything. Just… Just protect Soyeon for me.” Jaechan said, Jiu widening her eyes at that.

“You… What are you planning to do, Park Jaechan?” Jiu said, but Jaechan only chuckled at that, ruffling his hair.

“It’s just for me to know, Jiu. I promise you one thing; I’ll do that, I’ll end her suffering from the hands of those assholes… You have to protect Soyeon until then.” Jaechan said, Jiu only staring at him.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Jiu said, Jaechan only standing before her, staring at the night sky from the window that was closest to them.

“I’m just doing what I think is right.” Jaechan said, Jiu watching him walk away, as she finished her drink.

Jiu stood up and walked towards the sink, setting the empty cup there and walking aimlessly, until she found someone who was sitting in a chair and facing the window, staring at the stars decorating the night sky.

“This is the end, isn’t it? The calm before the storm.” Jeon Soyeon said, Jiu grabbing one of the stools that was scattered around and sat down next to the girl, keeping her company.

“You don’t need to be here; I’m fine being alone.” Soyeon said, Jiu smiling and shaking her head.

“No, I insist. Besides, something tells me that you also have something planned in the back of your mind that you don’t intend anyone knowing.” Jiu said, sighing as she saw the girl falter at that, but then put her mask of emotions back on.

“And something tells me that you’ve already figured that out, but please don’t tell anyone else.” Soyeon said, hugging her knees and listening to the wind rushing by Jiu looking at her.

“Whatever it is, you don’t need to do that. We can end this with all of our efforts put together.” Jiu said, Soyeon chuckling at that.

“I believe those efforts, Jiu. But the deaths need to stop. You know that, right?” Soyeon said, Jiu holding her breath, then sighing at that as she stared at Soyeon, who seemed to not notice her reactions as they both stared at the night sky.

“I’ll protect you until then. Someone… Someone wants me to protect you, and I’ll do that.” Jiu said, Soyeon chuckling at that.

“Thank you, Minji.” Soyeon said, tears in her eyes, Jiu managing to smile at that.

“No worries, captain.” She said, as they let the silence of the night calm them.

“Hi.” Minnie croaked out in a small voice, Miyeon widening her eyes at that as she let the tired girl in, noticing that her right cheek was red.

“What happened to you?” Miyeon asked, Minnie hugging her tight, making sure not to harm the remaining wounds on her back that was still healing though rapidly, Miyeon chuckling at the girl’s behavior but patting her back, sitting down into the bed with the girl onto her lap, hugging her tight.

“Just… thinking about some things…” Minnie said, Miyeon noticing her eyes that seemed tired from crying a lot.

“I’m so weak, Miyeon-ah. I almost lost you before, didn’t I? Now I couldn’t help Soyeon and Yuqi be together, and I can’t… Shuhua…” Minnie said, not managing to say any other words left as Miyeon hugged her tight, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe the girl’s tears.

“You have to move forward and leave those all behind, Min. Those thoughts are weighing you down, and you’re bearing unnecessary weight.” Miyeon said, Minnie looking at her eyes.

“There are things I could have done that could have helped people more, Miyeon-ah—”

“But it’s over already, Minnie. It’s done. There is nothing you can do about it. It’s okay to cry, to sit around and do nothing to recover, but you have to move forward and move on, and you have to help us end everything. Can you do that, love? We’re near the end, just one push.” Miyeon said, Minnie looking down and letting out the last of her tears.

“Y… Yes, yes, I can…” Minnie said, hugging Miyeon tight as the older nodded, hugging her tight.

“I know you can, love… You’re my strong girl, after all. You’re Soyeon’s strong older sister.” Miyeon said, as the two of them laid down the bed, hugging each other until they fell asleep.

 _Let’s move forward,_ was all of them thinking that night, falling asleep peacefully before another storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!


	26. ATHENA LABORATORIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment at the end, and please subscribe for more!
> 
> trigger warning: major character death

** CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: ATHENA LABORATORIES **

“The laboratory holds all of the valuable information they have, at least. If we destroy that, those bastards will be pushed back, and will be forced to show themselves to the light.” Soojin said, the others nodding at that as they gathered all of their things and their weapons, putting the plan into action.

“So let me get this straight… How will we get inside that place?” Soyeon said, expecting an answer from Jiu and Soojin, but another one came forward, bearing a possible answer.

“Those zombies can climb, right? When piling up to each other, they can climb. We can use them to overrun the laboratory at first, and send everyone in panic so they would be distracted from what we would do, which is destroy that place.” Jaechan said, getting out a phone that he found somewhere, pointing to the music app, Minnie widening her eyes at that as she knew what the boy was pertaining to.

“What… how are you exactly going to do that?” Minnie said, the others raising their brows, not knowing what the two were getting at.

“Simple. We use that idea I did a year ago, when we barricaded ourselves with hordes of zombies that would act as a wall against the rebels that we assumed were in the area back then. Only now, we toss this phone that would play very loud music inside the walls, drawing hordes of undead inside without having Jiu or Soojin going inside to do that. When they’re distracted, we can take that chance to get inside the laboratory unnoticed.” Jaechan said, Soyeon nodding at that.

“Give me your phone.” Soyeon said, Jaechan nodding at that as the girl seemed to type onto something, her fingers flying across the skin as she bobbed her head to the imaginary beat, Minnie watching her little sister do something that she loved the most.

“There. I made a mix that would give us an hour and a half at most, before the people there would discover that a phone is doing all that commotion. It would have rests between mixes, which would make finding it more difficult, but the hordes would be attracted just the same because of the vibrations that is also in the rest of the mix.” Soyeon said, Jaechan nodding at that as he pocketed the phone, his hand hovering over it as if it was some kind of weapon.

“I assume that you know every place that is there, and the places that we need to be, Soojin, Jiu?” Soyeon said, her professional tone settling an awkward tension between the people, but the two that were mentioned nodded, smiling with confidence.

“Since it is extremely difficult to go there, we will have to just choose the people that will be coming there, to gather some intel if possible and destroy the laboratory completely. Here are my suggestions for the people that should go inside.” Soyeon said, handing out a paper that had written names on it, scrawled along with black ink.

**_Jiu, Soojin, Soyeon, Jaechan, Mina_ **

“The rest will be staying here, a building near the laboratory that we can rendezvous in, after everything is done.” Soyeon said, but of course, someone is staring skeptically at everything, someone who is against a certain someone that is joining the trip.

“Why are you joining them, Soyeonie? You know you’re the one that all of them want to capture, and yet you’re going to venture there. Are you trying to kill yourself by doing that?” Minnie voiced out, Soyeon sighing at her.

“That way, I can use myself as a bargaining tool in case they get caught and they can get out of there while they leave me behind—”

“Bullshit. That is bullshit! So, is this what you’re planning? Letting yourself get caught there so you could save us all? Are you even intending on destroying the laboratory in the first place, or are you just using us so you would be caught there?” Jiu said, the others shocked at her cutting into what Soyeon was saying, as it was the first time that she had raised her voice like that.

“If this is the way to end everything, then I am willing to do that.” Soyeon said, her eyes dead serious, Jiu widening her eyes at that.

“No. There are other ways to end this! If I have to tie you up and lock you in here, I’ll do so, Soyeon. The four of us will be the only ones who will go inside, and you won’t join us. Stay here.” Jiu said, taking a chain and tying the girl up into the railing of the window, giving Minnie the key, as Soyeon couldn’t protest because Jiu was too strong against her.

“Keep her here, no matter what, okay? Take care of your sister, we’ll be back.” Jiu said, despite Soyeon’s attempts they went towards the exit, leaving the other five people alone inside the safe house.

“No… You have to let me go with them, I’m what they want—”

“No. You’re staying here, whether you like it or not. We’ll be the one to take charge from now on.” Minnie said, Soyeon gritting her teeth at that and fighting against the chains, Minnie hugging her tight.

“You don’t have to die for this to stop. There are different ways that we can do for all of this to stop, Soyeon… you don’t have to do that.” Minnie said, Soyeon turning quiet and looking down the ground, defeated.

“But… _her._ ” Soyeon mumbled, Minnie knowing what the girl was pertaining to.

“She would want you to live and enjoy your life, Soyeon. That’s what she had given her life to… letting you live.” Minnie said, hugging her sister tight, but Soyeon did not answer.

“She shouldn’t have done that… She should have let me die…” Soyeon said, Minnie shaking her head and hugging the girl even tighter, shaking her head.

“We have to end this, Soyeon-ah. Alright? No more running away. When they come back after the laboratory is destroyed, we need to end everything once and for all.” Minnie said, Soyeon nodding at that as she calmed down silently, letting her tears fall.

“It’s alright. It’s alright to cry, but we have to move on and finish this, so everything will end.” Minnie said, Shuhua moving closer to them with the child that was sleeping in her arms.

“Do you think this could even end…? I’m tired… I don’t want anyone to die.” Soyeon said, Minnie nodding at that.

“No one has to die, Soyeon. We can do this; we can end everything.” Minnie said, Soyeon only staring at her.

“Now I want you to be strong, alright? You are our leader from the first day, and you are going to be that until the end of this. We’re counting on you, and you can count on us, so please… don’t go anywhere.” Minnie asked, Soyeon only nodding at that.

Minnie took one last sigh before sitting at the only exit of the room, staring at her sister who was sitting down and chained up against one of the railings, hugging her knees and not even looking back to her older sister, who let out a breath of worry, but nonetheless waited patiently for the four people to get back.

“They… They’re going to die, aren’t they?” Soyeon said after a long silence, Minnie averting her stare from the quiet environment to her sister, who was staring at her with emotionless eyes, and Minnie immediately knew.

Yuqi’s death broke her, and it would take a long time putting her back all again, even if she was her younger sister; the void was too wide for her to cover.

_But what choice do you have? You promised to protect her, didn’t you?_ Her mind chided her, and that is what she’ll be doing.

“They’ll come back alive, Soyeon. They’re all strong people, and they can go back alive for us.” Minnie said, and Soyeon stared at the blue sky, her eyes still emotionless, and all Minnie could do is sigh.

“You all ready?” Jiu asked, the three other people with her nodding at that as Jaechan picked up the phone from his pocket, picking the music mix that Soyeon formulated for the mission at hand. Jiu nodded at him as he played the mix and tossed it somewhere near the main entrance, a loud rock song playing that soon attracted some of the zombies, forming a horde that threatened to break the compound.

“Let’s go, while they’re distracted.” Jaechan said, Jiu nodding at that as they cautiously went towards the other gate, Soojin killing off some of the zombies that dared to come close. They made it off inside the command, not worrying that some of the zombies were already trapping them inside the compound, offering them to find another way out.

“Do you guys know where to go? I’m a little scared here.” Mina said, Soojin nodding at that as they went through a hallway that Soojin and Jiu knew the most, for this was where their other forms where born.

“Should we burn this place?” Jaechan asked, Mina shaking her head and bringing out a lot of explosives from a bag she brought since they sprung out of Paradise, one that she had been questioned with a lot of times for what it was.

“Wah… you had those all this time?” Soojin asked, Mina nodding at that as she put some explosives all over the place, configuring it to be set on timer for thirty minutes or so, as per Soojin’s estimation that they would be out of the place in the time aforementioned.

“This is…” Jiu trailed off, stopping for one sec, Soojin raising her brow and looking back at her sister, wondering what she was pertaining to.

“What are you talking about?” Mina asked, stopping the scattering of the bombs with Jaechan, who looked back at them.

“Odd, I must say. Why haven’t we encountered enemies along the way, and why aren’t they even defending this compound in the first place—”

Mina and Jaechan didn’t know what happened next as they were suddenly down on the ground, Soojin and Jiu protecting them from a thousand fragments of something sharp that were thrown towards their direction, threatening to kill them as Jaechan had some fragments hit his leg, making him shout in pain.

“Gahyeon-ah.” Jiu said, sensing her presence, the girl standing straight before her, her hand growing again from the fragments that she threw from her hand.

“You shouldn’t have come here. Trying to stop Zeus Corporations would do nothing but bring you death, just like that girl we killed before—”

With incredible speed, Soojin had gone up to Gahyeon, grasping her neck tight and putting her upwards, lifting her up from the ground with anger in her eyes, Gahyeon chuckling despite that.

“Have you gone soft for these people, unnie? Our master holds a grudge against them, they are the ones who should die, not us—”

Soojin tossed her away from them, towards the end of the dark hallway, Jiu and Mina hoisting the wounded Jaechan up and running away, Soojin gritting her teeth as she followed the two.

“I knew it. I somehow had a feeling they’d send her here, since we are the top ones to be sent to this mission after what happened with Yuqi and with Soyeon being kept at bay. She’d have to die with this place, then.” Jiu said, Soojin widening her eyes at that, staring at Jiu.

“Unnie… how can you say that so easily?” Soojin said, Jiu staring at her.

“She died when she pushed me out of the compound that day, saving me. That person is no longer our sister, Soojin. You have to accept that, or she will be the one to kill you and end your life when you hesitate.” Jiu said, Soojin staring at her still.

“You have to be strong. You have a family now, right? And that girl you love. Won’t you do anything to protect your Yeh Shuhua?” Jiu said, Soojin widening her eyes at that, a silence following them as they made their way in the maze-like hallways of the laboratory.

“Then I’ll stay here.” Soojin said, the others widening her eyes, temporarily stopping their escape.

“Are you insane? After what I said, that’s what you come up with?” Jiu said, for she wanted her sister to live, not to sacrifice their life for them to escape.

“This is the best solution for this, unnie. You know Gahyeon’s going to escape this place and eventually kill us all off, right? If I stop her, then you guys would be all safe—”

“I’ll go.” Jaechan said, Soojin widening her eyes at that.

“What…?” Soojin asked, Jaechan gently pushing himself off of Mina and Jiu, sitting down on the hallway’s wall as his leg kept bleeding from the fragment buried within his flesh, causing him pain as he’s moving.

“I’m just a liability. And whether you two agree or not, she’s still Gahyeon, the girl I loved in Paradise.” Jaechan said, blood suddenly pooling out of his mouth, coughing it out as Mina temporarily bound his feet with the cloth of her jacket, but Jaechan only pushed her off.

“You have only twenty minutes left, you know. Now go… protect Soyeon and everyone for me, alright?” Jaechan said, Mina hugging the boy tight.

“Thank you… Jaechan-ah.” Soojin said, kissing his forehead, Jiu then conjuring a small knife from her body, giving it to him.

“We are our own weaknesses, and I think when you stab her with this, she’ll recollect. At least, I think that’s worth a shot. Goodbye, Jaechan-ssi.” Jiu said, Jaechan nodding at that as she soon left, Jaechan only staring at the white walls of the hallways, the ticking of the bomb beside him making his nervousness grow higher.

“Goodbye… I hope I did something good in my life, at least.” Jaechan said, clutching the knife, the last thing he’s hearing is the familiar clacking of heels, one that his love wore, as he stared at her, the girl staring at him and kneeling down.

“They left you here? Sad, sad fools.” Gahyeon said, her fingers pushing the fragment deeper into his flesh, making him cry out loud of pain, doing the thing he had on his instinct as he stabbed her shoulder with the knife Jiu gave her, Gahyeon widening her eyes as she collapsed, the dark aura of death disappearing from her eyes.

“J… Jaechan…. No…” Gahyeon said, Jaechan only smiling at her as he held her hand, putting it on his lips that already stained with blood, smiling sweetly.

“it’s okay… You know that it’s the end for the two of us, right?” Jaechan said, the ticking of the bombs placed beside the two of them breaking the silence, Gahyeon smiling and nodding at him.

“At least I’ll be able to see the end with you.” Gahyeon said, as he held her hand, the timer slowly ticking to zero.

Soojin and the others only took some steps outside of the compound when a huge explosion caused by the bombs were set off, making them collapse as Soojin and Jiu quickly supported Mina and darted away before the zombies were attracted to the large explosion.

They made it to the building where the others were staying in, unscathed, their friends searching for Jaechan but they couldn’t answer, as Soojin went into the arms of her beloved Shuhua, the Taiwanese knowing that something went wrong as she consoled her cries.

Mina went to the children, trying to entertain herself from the events earlier, leaving Jiu no choice as she went to Minnie and Soyeon’s room, Minnie knowing that something was up based on her face that told a tale of many words.

“Report.” Soyeon said, Jiu nodding at that as she sat in front of the chained-up leader, Minnie undoing her chains as they listened to what Jiu had to say.

“We were able to destroy the compound with the plan that we formulated, but Gahyeon was there. Jaechan… he stayed behind to buy us time to escape, and he… he and Gahyeon died in the laboratory, with the explosion.” Jiu said, leaving a long amount of silence.

Minnie widened her eyes as her sister fell into the floor, collapsing as her hair slowly turned white, Jiu able to catch her as the girl fell unconscious, her black, short hair already white as snow, her face emotionless than before, like an empty mask.

“Marie Antoinette Syndrome, caused by stress. We cannot let her be in danger anymore, Minnie.” Jiu said, Minnie widening her eyes at that, nodding.

“Soyeon’s already broken, even more broken at this point; we have to put her back, and save her.” Jiu said, staring at their leader’s unconscious face, one that painted a thousand sorrows, her white hair like a veil of death, as if waiting to snatch her from the world.

“Just a little longer, Soyeon-ah… this would end soon.” Minnie said, a surge of determination going through her.


End file.
